


Merlin Uni AU

by Flauschvieh, magical_mistral



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, RP
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flauschvieh/pseuds/Flauschvieh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/pseuds/magical_mistral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CO-Work mit Mistral. Merlin AU in dem Arthur und Co. Studenten an der Universiät sind. Arthur und Morgana sind snobs, Will, Merlin und Lance wohnen in einer WG.<br/>Merlin ist Künstler aber unentdeckt.<br/>Arthur fährt einen teueren Wagen.<br/>Morgana hört Wave-gothic-Pop, Arthur ist nicht amüsiert und schlägt sich in Merlins Treppenhaus die Nase blutig.<br/>Lance mag Gwen.<br/>Will eifersüchtelt.<br/>Gwaine arbeitet im Fitnesstudio und hat eine Bar in Soho (und ist on Maiden..)</p><p>Alles for Fun, sorry kein Beta!<br/> WIP ~<br/>Viel Spaß =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin Uni AU

Um gottverdammt sechs Uhr morgens in der Früh schrillte Arthurs Wecker und riss ihn mit einem nervtötenden, monotonen 'beep-beep-beep' aus dem Schlaf.  
Seit Wochen hatte er sich vorgenommen, sich einen Radiowecker zu kaufen, oder sich einen von Morgana schenken zu lassen (es war immer schön, wenn sie eine Gelegenheit fanden, ihr Geld irgend nützlich auszugeben).  
Doch im Moment half es nichts... besonders nicht an einem nieseligen Montag-Morgen im April.  
Das neue Semester hatte vor kurzen erst begonnen und Arthur stand es jetzt schon bis hier.  
Gut, eigentlich hatte es das von Anfang an getan, schon als er als Ersti noch nicht ganz so verbittert, dafür aber mit viel falscher Hoffnung das erste mal in die Universität spaziert war...  
Gott, wie viele Jahre war das jetzt her? Anderthalb.. irgendetwas in dem Dreh.

Arthur beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken und schälte sich aus den Decken.  
Ein paar stramme Züge an dem Rollladen (der sich eigentlich modisch auch voll automatisch bedienen ließe, aber Arthur schätze jegliche sportliche Aktivität am frühen Morgen) später erhellte trübes diffuses Licht sein überdimensionales Schlafzimmer.  
Ein typischer londoner Morgen.

Arthur schlurfte als erstes in die Küche, warf dort den multifunktionalen Latte-Cappucion-All-inclusive Kaffeevollautomaten an und legte ein Kaffeepad für Espresso ein - ein zweites legte er direkt daneben, dann verschwand er erstmal für eine viertel Stunde hinter der Mahagonitüre des Badezimmers.

"Will! Du hast schon wieder komische Klingeltöne auf mein Handy geladen!"  
Ein vom Schlafen ziemlich zerzauster Merlin stand im Pyjama im Zimmer seines besten Freundes, Handy in der einen Hand und Wills Decke in der anderen.  
"Was heißt hier komische Klingeltöne?", kam murrend die Antwort. "Das ist das Main Theme von Legend of Zelda, du Ignorant, und es ist wesentlich cooler als dein Farmer-Lied da."  
Ein brauner Wuschelschopf hob sich aus den Kissen und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
"Du hast selber gesagt, dass das Spiel cool ist, mit Rittern, Schwertern und Pferden und so."  
Merlin seufzte und ließ Wills Decke zurück aufs Bett fallen.  
Will konnte sehr enthusiastisch werden, wenn es darum ging, jemandem von seiner neuesten Videospiel-Leidenschaft zu überzeugen.

"Na warte.", meinte Merlin grinsend. "Das gibt noch Rache."  
Er tappste aus dem Zimmer und überlegte sich, ob er Will das nächste Mal falsch einsagen sollte, wenn er die Texte für ihr Seminar mal wieder nicht gelesen hatte.  
Verschlafen fuhr er sich durch die Haare und unterdrückte ein Gähnen, als ihm Lancelot aus der Küche entgegen kam - bereits angezogen und ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
"Guten Morgen, Merlin."  
"Morgen, Lance.", grüßte der Schwarzhaarige zurück und grinste verschwörerisch, bevor er gespielt tragisch meinte: "Es ist jeden Morgen das gleiche, Will will einfach nicht aufstehen..."  
Und Lance wäre nicht Lance, wenn er sich nicht darum kümmern würde. Er drückte Merlin seine Tasse mit Tee in die Hand (Lance war überzeugter Tee-Trinker und boykottierte Kaffee) und war kurz darauf in Wills Zimmer verschwunden.

Zwei Sekunden später hörte man lautstarkes Gejammer, als Lance ohne Erbarmen den Rolladen in Wills Zimmer hochzog und das Licht hereinließ.  
"Es kann unmöglich schon Morgen sein!!", meinte Will und verzog das Gesicht.  
"Au contraire, mein lieber Freund. Dir kommt es nur so spät vor, weil du wieder bis spät in die Nacht gezockt hast."  
"Volltreffer.", schaltete sich Merlin ein und gab Lance seinen Tee zurück.  
Will murrte etwas, doch Merlin wusste, dass er es nicht ernst meinte. Er war einfach kein Morgenmensch, und dass sie ihn in der Früh etwas aufzogen war schon fast so eine Art Ritual.

Arthur fühlte sich nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, einer Rasur und zwei Spritzern Boss Orange (normalerweise mochte er es etwas dezenter, aber das Zeug war erwiesenermaßen ideal, jegliche verbleibende Restfahnen zu übertönen) wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch.

Gwaine dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte Arthur vergangenen Samstag viel zu grozügig 'bedient'. Obwohl der Begriff 'ihn als Versuchstier gebraucht' es eher treffen würde. Gwaine probierte ständig neue Mixkreationen aus - die meisten davon waren auch unzweifelhaft gut, aber das dieser verdammte Wodka-Cherrie-Energy Drink mehr Wodka als sonst etwas enthalten hatte, hatte Arthur spätestens eine Weile später, mit dem Kopf neben der Toilettentüre festgestellt. Zumindest hatte er noch aufrecht stehen können und der Taxifahrer in der Lage, seinen Richtungswunsch verbal zu verstehen.

Arthur trocknete sich die Hände an einem nebenhängenden Froteé Handtuch und schlüpfte in ein paar farblich zueinander passende Hosen und ein Polohemd von LaCoste, bevor er mit noch leicht feuchtem Haar das Bad verließ.  
Vielleicht hatte er sogar noch Restalkohol im Blut.. fraglich ob der Sonntag genug gewesen war, sich zu kurieren. Geistig fit fühlte sich für Arthur jedenfalls normalerweise anders an.  
Seufzend beschloss er, Morgana anzurufen und sich von ihr mitnehmen zu lassen.  
Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, hatte sie Montags auch zur ersten Stunde einen ihrer wirren ich-seh-in-dein-Gehirn-und-sag-dir-wie-du-tickst Psychologiekursen, also würde er keine Ausrede gelten lassen.

Mit einem brühwarmen Espresso in der einen, seinem Motorola-Klapphandy der neusten Generation in der anderen Hand ließ sich der Blonde einen Moment später an den riesigen Küchentisch sinken.

Merlin hatte Will mit einem extra starken Kaffee in der Küche zurückgelassen, damit dieser wach werden konnte. Währenddessen hatte er sich den Weg durch sein Zimmer Richtung Kleiderschrank gebahnt und stand nun stirnrunzelnd vor der doch eher geringen Auswahl. Gering eigentlich nur deshalb, weil die Hälfte des Inhalts verstreut im Zimmer lag und darauf wartete, irgendwann weggeräumt zu werden.  
Mit einem Schulterzucken schloss er den Schrank wieder, schnappte sich saubere Klamotten und verschwand im Bad.  
Die Dusche endete abrupt, als Will - offensichtlich mittlerweile wach - aus Rache das heiße Wasser in der Küche aufdrehte. Mit dem Effekt, dass aus Merlins Dusche auf einmal kaltes Wasser kam und er es nur seiner Beherrschung zu verdanken hatte, dass er nicht pitschnass aus der Dusche gesprungen und das ganze Bad unter Wasser gesetzt hatte.  
Zumindest war Merlin danach endgültig wach.  
Lance verabschiedete sich von ihnen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit. Er arbeitete als Tanzlehrer in einem nicht allzu weit entfernten Tanzstudio und fuhr bei Wind und Wetter mit dem Fahrrad dorthin. Was beeindruckend war, wenn man das typische Londoner Wetter betrachtete.

"Beeil dich, Will, sonst kommen wir zu spät! Und der Miller hat dich eh schon auf dem Kieker."  
Merlin suchte gezielt aus seiner Unordnung namens Schreibtisch die Bücher und Unterlagen heraus, die er für heute brauchen würde, während er seinen Freund zur Eile antrieb. Sicher, Kurse Montag morgens waren nicht wirklich beliebt, aber aussuchen konnten sie es sich nun mal nicht.  
Will war Ende des letztens Semesters dermaßen in dem neuesten Teil von  
Final Fantasy gefangen gewesen, dass er die Anmeldefristen für die Kurse verpasst hatte und wohl oder übel in den Kurs gehen musste, in dem noch was frei war. Und nach gefühltem wochenlangen Betteln hatte Merlin eingewilligt, mit ihm in besagten Kurs zu gehen.

Fertig gepackt zog Merlin seine Jacke an und schlüpfte in seine alten Turnschuhe. Wenig später erschien Will - wie immer mit Minimalgepäck - und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zur Uni.

Es klingelte genau zweimal, bis Morgana abhob und ein überschwängliches "Guten Morgen, Arthur!" in ihr Mobilteil flötete.  
Arthur war sich sicher, das sie so schnell nicht mal auf die Anrufanzeige gesehen hatte. Immer wenn ihr Handy 'The boy does nothing' von Alesha Dixon plärrte - Arthurs ganz persönlicher, unfreiwilliger Klingelton - konnte es nur ihr geliebtes Bruderherz sein.

"Morgana, hey, hör zu ich -"  
"Du hast einen imaginär chronischen Kater, noch von Samstag und willst das ich dich fahre, right?"

Arthur hielt kurz inne und nickte, bis er sich erinnert, das Morgana das ja nicht sehen konnte. Also sagte er etwas gekränkt, aber wahrheitsgemäß "Ja, so what? Holst du mich ab?"  
Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung schrillte der laute Ruf eines Vogels quäkend dazwischen, Morganas vorzügliches Zuchtexemplar und Geschenk von Uther zu ihrer Immatrikulation. Dann:

"Ok, in 20 Minuten." Klick, piep-piep.

Wenn es etwas gab, das Arthur wirklich an seiner Halbschwester mochte, dann ihre direkte und meist unkomplizierte Art. Leider wogt dies in seinen Augen nicht annähernd den überproportional annoying-Teil ihrer Charaktereigenschaft ab.

Natürlich schaffte der Blonde es, in exakt 17 Minuten und 23 Sekunden, sein geräumiges Luxus-Flat zu verlassen und mit dem Lift die zehn Etagen ins Foyer des mehrstöckigen Gebäues zu fahren.  
Und exakt eine halbe Minute später trat er auf die Straße.  
Morgana kam mit quietschenden Reifen 19:45 Minuten später nach ihrem Telefongespräch um die Ecke gebraust.  
Arthur verzog ein wenig genervt aber im stillen amüsiert den Mundwinkel und zog die Beifahrertür des dunkelroten Sportwagens auf um seine Lederaktentasche und den Nike-Sportbeutel auf den Rücksitz zu verfrachten.  
"Morgen, Schwesterchen."

Merlin verbrachte den Weg zur Avalon-University wie fast jeden Morgen damit, Will zu erklären, was sie auf diese Stunde hätten lesen sollen, welche Aufgaben zu bearbeiten gewesen waren und sich darüber zu beschweren, dass Will schon wieder nichts gemacht hatte. 

"...und woher soll ich das bitte wissen?", meinte Will verwirrt, als er versuchte, sich zu merken, was ihm Merlin gerade über irgendwelche Dichter der Romantik erzählt hatte.  
"Weil wir Shelley und Wordsworth schon letzte Woche durchgenommen haben.", kam es sofort zurück. Merlin konnte nicht behaupten, dass dieser Studiengang wirklich sein Traum gewesen wäre...aber leider hatte er für seine Erstwahl nicht den nötigen Notendurchschnitt gehabt und er hörte im Hinterkopf immer die Stimme seiner Mutter, die ihm sagte, er solle seine Chance nutzen. Nicht jeder habe die Gelegenheit zu studieren und er solle froh sein. Und jedes Mal, wenn er auch nur daran dachte, seiner Mutter zu sagen, dass Literaturwissenschaften vielleicht nicht sein bevorzugtes Fachgebiet waren, sah sie ihn mit diesem Hundeblick an (den er laut Will ebenso gut beherrschte wie seine Mum) und er konnte nicht anders, als lächelnd weiterzumachen.

Will schaute noch etwas verwirrt, klopfte Merlin dann aber aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Trotzdem danke, Kumpel. Mal sehen, wie viel davon hängen bleibt."  
Merlin rollte mit den Augen, was Will jedoch nur zum Grinsen brachte.  
"Und danach lad ich dich auf 'nen Saft und 'n Stück Kuchen ein."  
Das ließ auch Merlin grinsen. Will wusste eben, wie er mit Merlin umzugehen hatte, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Und wer konnte bei Kuchen schon nein sagen?  
"Abgemacht.", meinte er. "Ach übrigens, Gwen hat mir vorhin geschrieben. Bei ihr fällt ein Kurs aus, und sie fragt, ob wir uns nicht nach unserem Kurs mit ihr in der Cafeteria treffen wollen."  
Natürlich stimmte Will zu und Merlin zückte sein Handy, um Gwen Bescheid zu geben.

Gwen stand gerade in einem viel zu vollgerammelten Bus, eine Hand an der klebrigen Haltestange, die anderen suchend nach dem schrillenden Handy in ihrer Umhängetasche. Als immer mehr Leute um sie herum sich nach 'the candy man can' umdrehten stieg ihr die Röte ins Gesicht.  
In solchen Moment war Gwen verdammt dankbar, farbig zu sein.

Einen Moment flippte sie ihr pinkes Klapphandy (nicht die neueste Generation) auf und strahlte praktisch in das Mobilteil "Heeey, Merlin, wie gehts?"

\---------

Ganz so rosa und fluffig war die Stimmung in Morganas Auto derweil nicht. Arthur verhielt schon zum dritten mal ein breitmauliges Gähnen und sackte trotz Morganas irrwitzigem Fahrstil dösend mit dem Hinterkopf gegen das teure Sitzpolster. Sie hatte das Radio eingeschaltet und hörte während sie eine Ampel noch bei tief Orange nahm die Nachrichten um 7:30 mit halbem Ohr.  
Radio war eine Notlösung. Ihre Übereinkunft wenn Arthur bei Morgana im Auto mitfuhr - oder umgedreht.  
Denn Arthur lief bei dem düsteren Wave-Pop-Whatever Zeug was Morgana bevorzugte mit den Nerven ebenso blank wie Morgana, wenn Arthur in voller Fahrt am liebsten eines seiner Rockalben aufdrehte.

Die Schwarzhaarige drehte den Kopf zu ihm, was Arthur bei diesem Tempo im Zahnfleisch zog, und hob bezeichnen eine feingeschwungene Braue.  
"Sechs oder sieben? Ehrlich Arthur, wieviel Stunden hast du geschlafen."  
"Achteinhalb", kam die halbherzig genuschelte Antwort aus dem Polster. Konnte Morgana nicht einfach nur _fahren_ und sich um ihren eigenen Kram kümmern?  
Offenbar nicht.

"Weißt du, eigentlich könnte es mir egal sein, aber irgendwie ist Uther der abstrusen Ansicht das ich mitverantwortlich wäre für Deine schulischen Leistungen, ergo Unikram."

Arthur seufzte theatralisch auf.

"Also versuch wenigsten in maßen zu saufen und dein Pensum für dieses Semester zu erfüllen. Ich glaub Leon würde sich auch darüber freuen... haha guck mal da kommt er gerade."

Arthur wurde schlagartig sehr viel wacher und war freudig, einen Grund gefunden zu haben, Morgana ab jetzt ignorieren zu können. Blinzelnd warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster über den großen Uniparkplatz in den sie gerade einbogen und entdeckte den dunkelblauen Wagen ein Stück entfernt ebenfalls nach einem freien Platz suchen.

"Morgen, Gwen!", erklang es vom anderen Ende der Leitung. Gwen wechselte das Telefon vom einem Ohr zum anderen, um zu verhindern, dass ihr ihre Handtasche von der Schulter rutschte.  
"Ich wollt nur sagen, das mit nachher geht klar! So gegen zehn in der Cafeteria?"  
"Klar, ich freu mich! Einer meiner Profs ist krank geworden, ich hätte sonst vier Freistunden hintereinander! Ihr seid meine Rettung!"  
Merlin konnte ihr breites Lächeln fast schon durch das Telefon spüren.  
"Dann bis später!"  
"Bis später, und sag Will, er soll nicht wieder unter der Bank zocken, sondern lieber aufpassen."  
"Mach ich. Ciao."  
Will sah sich, während Merlin mit Gwen telefonierte auf dem Campus ihrer Universität um. Er mochte keine langen Fußwege, im laufen konnte man schlecht einen Handheld bedienen, aber weder er noch Merlin konnten das Geld für eine tägliche Bus- oder Bahnfahrt aufbringen.  
Der Campus war trotz der frühen Uhrzeit schon gut belebt, auch wenn die Avalon- University  
im Vergleich zu den restlichen Colleges der University of London einen eher kleinen Trakt darstellte. Als sie die Brücke überquerten, die über die Zugangsstraße zu den Parkplätzen führte - unweit des Hauptgebäudes - sah Will zu, wie gerade ein ziemlich teuer anmutender roter Sportwagen heranbrauste, unweit davon ein fetter Audi in blau.  
"Oh man, Bonzen", murmelte Will für sich im Stillen, eine Mischung aus offenkundiger Abneigung und Neid.  
Will murmelte etwas Unverständliches auf Merlins Nachricht hin und blickte auf seine Armbanduhr von Swatch.  
"Verdammt, wir müssen uns beeilen!", fluchte er dann und rannte auf das Gebäude zu, das sich zu ihrer Rechten aufgetan hatte.  
"Hey, Will, warte!!"  
Merlin beeilte sich, seinen Freund einzuholen und stolperte dabei fast über seine eigenen Füße. Doch schließlich schafften sie es doch ganz fünf Sekunden vor dem Professor in den Klassenraum zu kommen.  
Als Will als erstes seinen heißgeliebten Nintendo DS aus der Hosentasche zog, konnte Merlin nur mit den Augen rollen.

 

\----

Besagter Wagen (ein dunkelblauer Audi A4) hatte mittlerweile das Glück gehabt, einen Parkplatz zu finden und Leon stieg aus, wie immer im Anzug mit Aktenkoffer. Man konnte fast meinen, Leon sei bereits in die Nachfolge seines Vaters getreten und arbeitete, anstatt zu studieren. Doch so war er nun mal: Was Leon machte, das machte er gewissenhaft und sehr akkurat.  
Seinen Kommilitonen bemerkte er erst, als Morgana ihren Sportflitzer gekonnt in die Parkbucht neben Leon lenkte.  
Sie kannten sich seit dem ersten Studienjahr und hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden, und so hatte es nicht lange gedauert, bis Leon auch das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt hatte, Arthurs Schwester kennenzulernen, die in just diesen Moment aus ihrem Auto stieg und auf Stöckelschuhen um das Auto herumlief. Wie man mit den Schuhen überhaupt fahren konnte, fragte Leon sich seit langem.

"Guten Morgen, Arthur, Morgana.", begrüßte er die beiden, während er seinen Wagen abschloss. Ein Druck auf das elektronische Schloss genügte und der Audi hinter ihm piepte brav zur Bestätigung.

 

\--------

Morgana stöckelte als erste auf Leon zu und hauchte zwei Küsse in die Luft neben seinen Wangen, während Arthur noch etwas umständlich und übermüdet seine Aktentasche und die Sportsachen vom Rücksitz des Wagens klaubte.  
Morgana hatte eine Faible für italienischen Schick und trug ein spitzenbesetztes dunkles Strickkleid von Versace mit passenden Accessoires während ihre Schuhe 'Prada!' bei jedem eleganten Schritt nur so herausschrien.  
Etwas genervt wartete sie, bis Arthur mit einem Ächzen beide Taschen schulterte und endlich die Tür zuwarf, ehe auch ihr Wagen mit einem hellen Doppelbeepen auf Leons antwortete.

Arthur und Leon begrüßten sich mit einem leichten Schlag auf die Schulter und Arthur lachte. "Im Anzug in die Uni, Leon der Business-man. Für mich würde sich das gar nicht lohnen, ich muss anschließend noch ins Gym, arbeiten." Mental fügte Arthur noch an, das die meisten Sitze in den Lesesäälen seiner Meinung nach viel zu abgewetzt und versifft waren, als das er sich mit einem Anzug guten Gewissenes darauf gesetzt hätte.

Morgana, ihre Prada-Tasche geschultert, fühlte sich in diesem Moment etwas aussen vor gelassen. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie nicht wirklich gerne mit Arthur in der Uni abhing... er und Leon hatten etwas, das sie verband wie gute Kumpels.. fast schon wie Brüder.  
Morgana hatte es nie wirklich verstanden, aber eine ähnliche Verbindung hatte Arthur auch mit Gwaine, auch wenn in dieser Konstellation oft Welten im Sturm aufeinanderprallten und Gwaine weder von Geld noch von Status sonderlich viel hielt.  
Auf den ersten Blick hätte man ihren Halbbruder nicht so eingeschätzt, aber tatsächlich war es eher Morgana, die ein mehr oder weniger bewusst gewähltes Einzelgängerdasein lebte. Doch sie göhnte ihrem Bruder die wenigen guten Freunde. Mit Frauen hatte der Blonde es hingegen irgendwie nicht so sehr - Morgana hatte dazu ihre ganz eigenen Theorien.

"Jungs, ich bin dann mal weg, mein Kurs beginnt um Punkt und mein Prof hält das akadamische Viertel für eine Erfindung der Maya."

Auch Merlins und Wills Professor hielt wenig davon, die Kurse in der Früh etwas später anzufangen, wie es eigentlich üblich war. Stattdessen predigte er immer wieder, dass man das frühe Aufstehen als Übung für das Berufsleben sehen sollte und dass das Aneignen von Wissen nicht von der Tageszeit abhängig sei.  
Merlin kannte diese Rede schon fast auswendig und Will schaltete bei der Predigt sowieso immer ab, da er die Meinung war, als Spieletester für Nintendo oder PlayStation könnte er eh arbeiten, wann er wollte (was also nichts anderes hieß, als dass er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden zocken konnte).

Während also Professor Miller sich weiter darüber ausließ, dass Studenten ja schließlich freiwillig studierten und deshalb mehr Begeisterung an den Tag legen sollten, hatte Will seine gesamte Konzentration auf seinen DS gelenkt. Merlin war sich nicht sicher, welches seiner gefühlten 1268 Spiele Will diesmal zockte, aber nach der Stunde würde es ihm Will bestimmt sowieso erzählen - ohne auch nur ein Detail auszulassen.  
Merlin hatte dagegen eine ganze eigene Methode entwickelt, um den Belehrungen of doom zu entgehen: Seine Blätter waren mit kleinen Zeichnungen übersäht: Manchmal nur wirre Muster, dann ein Porträt von Will oder eine Karikatur von ihrem Prof (bei der Will einmal so hatte lachen müssen, dass der Prof prompt auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war).

Merlin seufzte, stützte seinen Kopf auf der linken Hand ab und drehte seinen Lieblingsdruckbleistift gelangweilt zwischen den Fingern. Sie studierten jetzt schon knappe anderthalb Jahre, aber trotzdem hatte Merlin das Gefühl, nicht wirklich etwas gelernt zu haben, beziehungsweise alles Gelernte bereits wieder verdrängt zu haben. Wenn er ehrlich war, glaubte er auch nicht daran, mit diesem Studium einen Beruf zu finden. Sicher, er hatte nichts dagegen, viel zu lesen, einige der Werke waren sogar recht interessant. Aber was genau brachte einem Austen, Shelley und Radcliffe bei der Jobsuche?

"Ey, Merlin, schau mal, Level 43!! Ich sag dir, der Endboss wird so krass, wenn..."  
Ein Räuspern ihres Professors holte Merlin wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er begann brav, sich Notizen zu machen. Will stieß er unter dem Tisch einmal mit dem Fuß an.  
Wenigstens würden sie sich danach mit Gwen treffen können. Sie kannten sich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit und müsste man Gwens Charakter mit einem Wort beschreiben, es gäbe kein besseres als 'Sonnenschein'. Und außerdem würde sie ihn vor Wills Videospielerläuterungen bewahren.

\-----

"Man könnte meinen, deine Schwester sei gerade der neuesten Ausgabe der Glamour entsprungen. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie lange sie morgens vor dem Spiegel steht...", meinte Leon zu seinem immer noch leicht verkaterten Studienkollegen, nachdem dessen 'bessere Hälfte', wie sie sich gerne mal selbst bezweichnete, davongestöckelt war.  
Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatten die beiden Glück: Ihre BWL-Vorlesungen am Morgen fingen immer erst um 30 an, davor hielt sie ihr Prof dann aber auch bis 10 Uhr fest. Leon machte das wenig aus, er vertrat die Meinung, dass man zu jeder Tag- und Nachtzeit aufstehen konnte, solange man einen vernünftigen Wetter sein Eigen nannte. Oder es lag vielleicht daran, dass Leon ein gemäßigter Trinker war und nicht wie Arthur das Wochenende damit zugebracht hatte, sich von Gwaine abfüllen zu lassen.

"Ich möchte lieber nicht wissen, wie viel das Zeug kostet, das sie sich da ins Gesicht klatscht.", kam Arthurs Antwort zurück.  
Sie beide machten sich gemütlich auf den Weg Richtung Hauptgebäude. Da BWL einer der meistbesuchten Studiengänge war, hatten sie das Glück, dass ihre Kurse zumeist im Audimax stattfanden, wohingegen Morgana in ihrem Elite-ich-kann-eure-Gedanken-lesen-fürchtet-mich-Studiengang in eines der abgelegeneren Gebäude musste.

"Hast du die Übungsaufgaben auf heute gemacht?", wollte Leon wissen. "Hast du die letzte Aufgabe? Ich bin dreimal durchgegangen, aber es geht trotzdem nicht auf..."

Arthur gab ein spöttisches Zischen von sich. Wie konnte man sich Montag morgens um 8 Uhr mit Rechnungswesen abmühen. Obwohl... hätte dieser Kurs Freitag Nachmittags stattgefunden, hätten ihn Arthur sicher noch unlieber besucht.  
Rechnungswesen und Controlling .... und Arthur sah das strahlende Gesicht seines Vaters vor sich, der nie verstanden hatte, dass sein Sohn eigentlich KEIN Bankier werden wollte und in das Familienbusiness einsteigen, sondern von einem Sportstudium träumte.

Trotzdem. Wenn Arthur etwas machte, musst es gut sein, auch wenn er es im Grunde hasste. Und tatsächlich hatte er den gesamten Freitag Nachmittag an den Übungen für Rechnungswesen gesessen, um sich das Wochende frei von Sorgen und für Party freizuhalten.  
"Hab ich", brummte Arthur, als Leon schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet hatte und sie der Schlange von jungen Leuten folgten, die sich in den Audimax-Saal schlängelten. 

"Wenn du 50 Mitarbeiter beschäftigst und sich der Bruttoprozentsatz des Lohnes für alle gleichmäßig anheben soll...", führte Arthur weiter aus, während sie sich auf zwei Plätze mittig des Saales setzten - zwischen die Streber in den ersten Reihen und die Leute in den letzten Reihen, die nur wegen der Anwesenheitspflicht auf dem Dokument hier waren und die meiste Zeit redeten oder sich anderweitig die Zeit vertrieben.  
Manchmal wünschte sich Arthur, er könnte seinen Missfallen auch so offenkundig ausleben...aber man kannte ihn hier, als Sohn eines milionenschweren Bankchefs und Arthur konnte sich wirklich nicht sicher sein, wo sein Vater überall Augen und Ohren hatte.

".. auf jeden Fall erhöht sich der Satz insgesamt um ein Drittel", beendete Arthur seine Monotone und unbegeisterte Erklärung, die Leon verständig nicken ließ.  
Und dann begann die Routine des Schreibblocks und Kugelschreiber herauskramens, Netbook daneben und der obligatorische Energy-Drink auf dem Tisch. 

Nachdem Gwen ihr Handy wieder verstaut hatte, musste sie noch ein paar Minuten durchhalten, bis der Bus endlich vor dem Unigelände hielt und sich eine Masse von Studenten gleichzeitig versuchte durch die Türen zu drängeln.  
Sie zog ihren Taschenkalender hervor und vergewisserte sich, dass sie auch auf den Weg in den richtigen Raum war - das Semester hatte erst vor wenigen Wochen angefangen und es dauerte immer eine Weile, bis man alle Räume kannte.  
Gwen hatte schon immer gut mit Kindern umgehen können, von daher war ihr die Entscheidung Pädagogik zu studieren nicht schwer gefallen. Sie musste schmunzeln, denn Merlin hatte ihr damals die passende Bezeichnung 'Kindermagnet' gegeben. Wann immer sie auf die Straße gegangen war, schienen sämtliche kleinen Kinder der Nachbarschaft aus ihren Zimmern zu kriechen und an Gwens Rockzipfel zu hängen. Im Gegensatz zu ihren Freunden Merlin und Will hatte sie das nie gestört.

Als sie die großen Türen des Psychologie-Gebäudes öffnete (die Pädagogik war eher ein kleines Institut und teilte sich deshalb einige Räume mit der Psychologie), sah sie wenige Schritte vor sich eine Kommilitonin, die sie schon öfter in dieser Vorlesung gesehen hatte, und neben der sie auch schon mal gesessen hatte.  
Sie trug wie immer ein sehr elegantes Outfit und stöckelte selbstbewusst Richtung Hörsaal. Kommunikativ, wie Gwen nun mal veranlagt war, holte sie sie schnell ein und sprach sie an.  
"Guten Morgen!", meinte sie und strahlte ihr Gegenüber an.  
Zwar sah die andere sie im ersten Moment überrascht an, doch dann erwiderte sie das Lächeln.  
"Guten Morgen. Wir kennen uns, nicht wahr? Ich habe dich schon mal gesehen..."  
Gwen nickte. "Entwicklung der Psyche im Kindes- und Jugendalter?"  
"Genau! Entschuldige, wie war noch dein Name...?"  
"Ich bin Guinevere, aber du kannst mich gerne Gwen nennen."  
"Nett dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Morgana."

Mittlerweile waren sie im Hörsaal angekommen und suchten sich Plätze.  
"Hübsches Kleid, übrigens.", meinte Gwen dann. "Versace?"  
Morgana konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beide gute Freundinnen werden konnten.

\-----

Im Gegensatz zu den hinteren Reihen benutzte Leon sein Netbook tatsächlich, um in der Vorlesung mitzuarbeiten. Es war unglaublich, aber wahr: Die meisten, die scheinbar am PC arbeiteten, vertrieben sich ihre Zeit damit irgendwleche Spiele zu spielen oder irgendwelche sinnlosen Lebensweisheiten auf Facebook zu posten.  
Leon angelte sich ein Putztuch aus seiner Aktentasche und säuberte seinen Monitor, bevor er zufrieden nickte. Arthur neben ihm seufzte nur und überlegte, ob ihm ein Energy-Drink reichen würde, den Tag zu überstehen...vielleicht sollte er sich nachher noch einen in der Cafeteria besorgen, nur für alle Fälle.  
Arthur sah desinteressiert zu, wie Leon die Übungsaufgaben aufrief und begann, alles, was Arthur ihm erklärt hatte, fein säuberlich aufzuschreiben. Dafür, dass Leon BWL eigentlich nicht mochte, war er ein ziemlicher Streber.  
"Wie war dein Wochenende?", fragte er nach, während seine Finger über die Tastatur flogen.

Von Arthur kam ein nicht wirklich belustigter Laut und er kramte in seiner Tasche nach seinem Handy, wie als hätte ihn Leon an etwas erinnert. "Frag das Gwaine. Der scheiß Kerl..."  
Als Leon den Freund nur mit einem fragenden Seitenblick bedachte lehnte sich Arthur auf dem unbequemen Klappsitz zurück und schlug die Beine übereinander. "Wenn er dir Wodka-Cherry-Energie anbietet... nimm's nicht."

"Ah", kam von Leon die knappe aber kontextweise Antwort. "Samstag im Albion? Schade das ich arbeiten musste."  
Leon gluckste leise vor sich hin während er weiter auf dem Netbook herumtippte und Arthur dachte sich nur: like hell.

"Aach", schnarrte der Blonde nach einer Weile, in der er seine Kurzmitteilungen durchgesehen hatte und einen Blick auf die interne Uhr geworfen. 10 vor halb. "Nächstes Wochenende kommst du mit, dude. Einer muss ja auf uns aufpassen..."  
Als Leon darauf bezeichnender Weise gar nichts antwortet klappte Arthur das Handy genervt wieder zu und erkannte sich in einem der Momente wieder, wo er Leon sehr gerne einmal mit dem Kopf auf die Tastatur seines Laptops geklatscht hätte - nur um einen Punkt klarzumachen.  
Stattdessen sagte er: "Komm schon, zuerst ins Albion und danach durch die City... Semester-Anfangsparty sozusagen, mit den Leuts."

Arthur bekam von Leon etwas, was für den jungen Mann normalerweise als Zustimmung galt, und mehr Zeit zur Konversation hatte sie auch nicht, denn in diesem Moment trat ein älterer Mann mit Brille und strengem-mathematischen Gesichtsausdruck den Saal.  
Rechnungswesen, here we go!

\-------------------

Morgana hielt mit niemandem im Raum wirklich lange Blickkontakt, sondern setzte sich elegant auf einen Platz am Rand der Stuhlreihen, Gwen geschwind daneben.  
Auch wenn Morgana zuweilen etwas reserviert wirkte, sie war froh das Gwen auf sie zugekommen war. Noch besser, wenn ihr neuer Kontakt etwas von Pädagogik verstand... denn bisher hatte der Shwarzhaarigen vor diesem Kurs im Generellen und Kindern im Besonderen gegraut. 

Doch ca. 40 Minuten später war das ganze doch nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet. Und auch als Gwen mittendrin, nachdem sie noch einige Sätze gewechselt hatten "Gibst du mir deine Handynummer?" mit einem breiten Grinsen flüsterte und sich Morgana erstmal dachte 'Oh mein Gott, du willst meine Nummer in dieses... pinkfarbene Bonbonteil eintragen, seriously?' aber dann doch ihre Nummer auf die Ecke ihres Blockes in feinen Zahlen schrieb, dachte Morgana sich, das es eigentlich auch hätte schlimmer laufen können.

Glücklich tippte Gwen die Nummer ihrer neuen Freundin ab. Auch wenn viele sich vor Morganas Art fürchteten und ihr lieber aus dem Weg gingen, hatte Gwen keinerlei Probleme mit ihr und hatte im Gegenteil sogar das Gefühl, dass sie beide gut miteinander auskommen würden.  
Und irgendwie waren sie beide auch in der Lage, sich leise zu unterhalten, während Gwen in ihrer geschwungenen Schreibschrift und Morgana in ihrer filigranen Schrift mitschrieben, was ihnen die Professorin gerade über Mobbing in Kindergruppen erzählte.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie oft wir die Theorie der gelernten Hilflosigkeit jetzt schon durchgekaut haben.", meinte Gwen leise zu Morgana, woraufhin die Angesprochene leise lachte.  
"Apropos kauen: Ich wollte mir danach einen Kaffee holen, kommst du mit?"  
Es war selten, dass Morgana von sich aus auf jemanden zuging, aber Gwens Mut, sie anzusprechen, sollte belohnt werden.  
Gwens Antwort kam auch postwendend.  
"Ich bin nach dieser Veranstaltung sowieso mit zwei Freunden in der Cafeteria verabredet. Wir können doch zusammen hingehen? Die beiden mögen dich bestimmt! Sie können zwar manchmal etwas komisch sein, aber im Grunde sind sie beide sehr liebe Kerle."  
Eigentlich hatte Morgana nicht an diese...Brühe gedacht, die sie einem hier in der Uni als Kaffee verkauften. Ihr ursprünglicher Plan war gewesen, in dieses nette neue Café zu fahren, das erst vor ein paar Wochen aufgemacht hatte und sich dort einen Cappucino mit Karamell-Geschmack zu gönnen. Doch so wie Gwen sie anstrahlte...  
"Na gut, einverstanden."  
So verging der Rest der Stunde für die beiden wie im Flug und wenig später entließ sie die Professorin. Während wieder zig Studenten zu ihr hinrannten, weil sie die Hälfte mal wieder nicht kapiert hatten, packten Morgana und Gwen in Ruhe ihre Sachen zusammen und liefen in Richtung Cafeteria.

\----

"Bhoa, Will, noch so ein Kommentar, und ich spül das nächste Spiel, das mir in die Finger gerät, im Klo runter!"  
"Ich sag doch nur, zu dir würde Pikachu echt super passen! Ich weiß nich genau, woran es liegt, aber irgendwie...Vielleicht sinds die Ohren? Bestimmt, so süße Knopfaugen hast du nicht..."  
"Will!"  
Besagter Videospielfreak lachte nur und rannte ein paar Schritte voraus, Merlin, mittlerweile doch etwas rot im Gesicht, setzte ihm nach. Als er ihn endlich eingeholt hatte, musste er aber doch lachen.  
"Was in deinem Gehirn abgeht, möchte ich manchmal echt wissen..."  
Sie grinsten einander an, bevor Will Merlin kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter legte.  
"Na komm, ich hab das Gefühl, in der Cafeteria steht ein Stück Kuchen mit deinem Namen drauf."

Draußen sah Arthur schon seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten Leute auf dem Campus umherlaufen, die alle pünktlich um kurz vor 10 entlassen worden waren. Außer ihnen.  
Manchmal wünschte er sich, ein Hörsaal hätte keine Fenster - zumindest dieser hier - aber dann hätte er wohl noch mehr einem Loch geähnelt, in dem Arthur sich gefangen fühlte.  
Sein Beine wippte mit irrwitziger Geschwindigkeit auf der Fußspitze auf und ab, wie bei jemandem der unter chronischem Bewegungsmangel litt (und noch dazu Red Bull getrunken hatte) und er schnickte den selben Kulli schon seit mehreren Minuten zwischen den Fingern der rechten Hand hin und her.  
Bis ihm das Teil aus der Hand flog und mit einem deutlichen Laut neben seinem Vordermann zu Boden flog.  
"Brave", kam Leons sarkastischer Kommentar von nebenan. Er seufzte und sah nun - das erste mal in dieser Stunde! - überhaupt auf die Uhr.  
"Noch zehn Minuten, Arthur. Komm schon."

Arthur knibbelte nun stattdessen ein wenig an seiner Nagelhaut herum und weitete das Loch, was er neben den Kopf des Profs an die Wand gestarrte hatte, noch etwas mehr mit seinem Blick.

Sobald der Prof einen hörbaren Punkt in seinem letzen Satz machte, stand Arthur auf und stellte seine Tasche mit Nachdruck auf den Tisch, um seine Sachen einzuräumen. Leon neben ihm ging es gemächlicher an, was Arthur an den Nerven zog. Sie hatten jetzt Punkt 10 Uhr.. was in dem Maße unpraktisch war, das die kaum Zeit bis zum anschließenden Kurs hatten.. und nur kurz Zeit, einmal durch die Cafeteria zu eilen.  
Arthur hasste es.

Also Leon endlich neben ihm aufstand murmelte er ein "Gehen wir was trinken." Und die beiden verließen. den Saal mit einem Strom von anderen Studenten.

\-----------

Merlin und Will hatten in der Zwischenzeit längst die Haupt-Cafeteria auf dem Campus belagert und Will sein Versprechen gehalten und Merlin einen Kuchen ausgegeben. Er selbe hatte eine Faible für Kakao und zog geräuschvoll am Strohhalm, als Gwen und Morgana in dem belebten Raum unter all den Köpfen auftauchten.  
Erstere entdeckte sie bald und winkte überschwänglich, ein Tablett in der anderen Hand. "HEy, Jungs!"  
Merlin und Will waren leicht verdutzt als die dunkel und deutlich teuer gekleidete junge Frau Gwen nicht von der Seite wich und sogar mit zu ihrem Tisch herüberkam... auch wenn sie nicht besonders begeistert aussah, von ihm Anblick.

Will hingegen stieß Merlin unter dem Tisch mti dem Ellenbogen an. "Woah guck dir die an. Gehört die zu Gwen? Die sieht aus als könnte sie den ganzen restlichen Kuchen auf einmal kaufen."  
Was Will damit sagen wollte war, das er ganze 2,50 Pfund für Merlins Stückchen hatte hinblättern müssen.. eine ganze Menge Geld für zwei schlecht betuchte Studenten wie sie. 

Merlin schluckte das Stück Kuchen herunter, das er gerade im Mund gehabt hatte. Es wäre zu unhöflich gewesen, die Fremde mit offenem Mund anzustarren, wenn sich noch Kuchen darin befand.  
Er musste Will zustimmen - alleine schon die Kleidung verriet, dass Gwens neue Freundin gut betucht war. Allerdings verwunderte ihn das...zwar gab es auch einige reichere Studenten auf dem Campus, doch die meisten hielten sich für was besseres und suchten deshalb die Cafeteria gar nicht erst auf.

Gwen und die Unbekannte schlängelten sich durch die Studentenreihen und kamen zu ihrem Tisch, wo sie sich einen Moment später zu ihnen setzten.  
Will starrte Morgana unverhohlen an, bis Merlin ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein trat. Merlin lächelte sie an.  
"Hey, nett dich kennenzulernen. Ich bin Merlin, und der ungehobelte Kerl hier neben mir ist Will."  
"Ich bin nicht ungehobelt! Das nennt man rudimentären Charme!"  
"Andere würden das auch als komplett taktlos bezeichnen."  
"Jungs!!", unterbrach sie Gwen dann und warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Morgana.  
"Keine Sorge, die beiden sind ein Herz und eine Seele, auch wenn es sich manchmal nicht so anhört.  
Jungs, darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Morgana, wir sitzen zusammen in dem Kurs über Entwicklung der Psyche von Kindern, ihr wisst schon."

Morgana musterte die beiden Freunde von Gwen aufmerksam. Der eine - er hatte sich als Merlin vorgestellt - wirkte eigentlich sehr nett, er hatte genauso dunkle Haare wie Morgana. Ihr fiel auf, dass er sie etwas länger trug und sie sich leicht anfingen zu locken, was sie, sie konnte es nicht anders ausdrücken, irgendwo niedlich fand. Mit einem seligen Gesichtsausdruck schob er sich gerade ein weiteres Stück von diesem billigen Cafeteria-Kuchen in den Mund, den Morgana vermutlich nicht mal für Geld gegessen hätte.  
Sein Nachbar, Will, hatte braunes, etwas zerzaustes Haar und hing beständig am Strohhalm seines Kakao-Trinkpäckchens - ein weiteres Billigprodukt der Cafeteria, wie sie feststellen musste.  
Doch sie wollte den beiden eine Chance geben und sie nicht gleich wegen ihrer Essgewohnheiten abwerten.  
"Freut mich, euch kennenzulernen."  
Gwen strahlte förmlich, weil sich aus ihrer Sicht alle so blendend verstanden. Sie stellte Morgana ihren 'Kaffee' (=Spülwasser) hin und schüttete sich Zucker in ihren eigenen.  
Morgana angelte schnell noch ihr Handy aus der Tasche und verfasste eine kurze SMS. Als Will neugierig zu ihr rüber sah, Merlin noch immer mit seinem Kuchen beschäftigt, meinte sie erklärend: "Ich musste nur kurz meinem Bruder Bescheid geben, dass ich hier bin."  
Will nickte verständnisvoll und überlegte wohl schon in Gedanken, was für Spiele er sich alles leisten könnte, wenn er Morganas Portemonnaie besäße.

\----

"Eine SMS von meiner Schwester.", sagte Arthur, als sein Handy Morganas Namen auf einem Briefumschlag anzeigte. Er öffnete sie und las, während er sich an Leon heftete, der den Weg zur Cafeteria vorgab.  
"Sie ist in der Cafeteria.", meinte er dann doch überrascht.  
"Wie kommt das?", fragte Leon. "Normalerweise geht sie da doch nie hin."  
"Keine Ahnung...aber vermutlich werden wir das gleich sehen."

Arthur schob das Handy mit der SMS die nur soviel gesagt hatte wie "Bin in der Cafete. Zwangsfreilig. Komm und rette mich, du Held." wieder in seine Hosentasche. 

Im Eilschritt, um die kurze Pause bestmöglichst auszunutzen, und auch um Arthurs Bewegungsdrang zu befriedigen schritten sie über den Platze und beäugten beide das Glasgebäude der Cafeterie mit etwas argwönischem Blick..

Morgana überlegte derweil wie sie den Kaffe bestmöglichst zur Hälfte leeren konnte ohne allzuviel davon zu schmecken oder unhöflich zu sein.  
Die Etikette musste gewahrt bleiben, auch bei Billig-Kaffee! Uther hatte strenge Maßnahmen in ihrer und Arthurs Erziehung geltend gemacht.. man wusste nie, wann man die Menschen, denen man einmal an einem Tisch gegenübersaß, wiedersah im Leben..

Sie wechselte mit Gwen und den Jungs ein paar Worte, fand bald heraus, was die beiden studierten und täuschte ein überzeugend echtes Interesse für Literaturwissenschaften vor, das Gwen noch merh strahlen ließ.  
"Ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden.. damals hätte ich beinahe auch Literatur genommen, aber die Kinder fand ich dann doch niedlicher als Bücher!"  
Sie teilten ein höfliches Auflachen und Morgana nahm noch einen Schluck, die Hand an ihrer Rocktasche, doch das Handy gab keinen Ton enier antwortenden SMS von sich.  
Entweder war Arthur nicht gewillt zu antworten...  
Oder er betratt just gerade in diesem Moment mit Leon die vollgestopfte Cafeteria.

Arthur zog eine tiefe Falte zwischen seine Augenbrauen während er sich und Leon eine Schleuse durch die plappernden und wartenden Jugendlichen bahnte. Bevor er etwas kaufte, wollte er zumindest enien Blick auf das Angebot haben.  
Doch dieses vertierte die Falten auf Arthur Stirn nur noch mehr.  
"Mmh, das sieht alles gut aus", witzelte Leon über seine Schulter hinweg und griff sich gutmütig eine Tasse für brühwarmen Cafeterien-Milchkaffee und einen Brownie der nicht ganz so aussah, als käme er direkt von der londoner Tafel.

Arthur verbrachte noch eine Weile darauf, hilflos auf die Auslagen zu starren, eher er sich ebenfalls nur einen Kaffee nahm. Das meiste davon war gefährlich süßes Zeug. Arthur mochte keine Süßspeisen - bis auf Rumkugeln mit echtem Jamaika-Rum (es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis Morgana, dies herausgefunden hatte, aber seitdem nutze sie ihre Gelegenheit zu jedem seiner Geburtstage..).

Die beiden Männer standen mit ihrem Kaffe für einen Moment planlos im Raum, bis Arthur Morganas pompösen Haarschopft an einem Tisch entdeckte.  
Über die restliche Ansammlung von Menschen dort runzelte er jedoch die Stirn.  
"Sieht so aus als hätte Morgana ein paar neue Freunde gemacht", sagte Leon. Aber Arthur antwortete und stapfte schon los, auf den Tisch zu.  
Da keine Stühle mehr frei waren blieben sie neben Morganas Stuhl stehen - nicht mit der Absicht, lange zu bleiben.

Mit ihren Kaffeebechern Marke Billig standen die beiden da und ließen ihre Blicke über die Runde schweifen.  
Morgana sah ihren Bruder mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln an, was dieser allerdings als ihren 'wieso-hast-du-so-lange-gebraucht??'-Gesichtsausdruck erkannte. Er wurde sich nachher noch einiges anhören dürfen...  
Neben ihr saß eine junge Frau, bestimmt nicht älter als Morgana, mit dunklerer Hautfarbe und braunem, gelocktem Haar. Sie sah ihn erst etwas verwirrt an, doch dann setzte sie ein Lächeln auf, als wären sie schon seit den Windeln befreundet und würden sich jeden Tag sehen.  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter zu der anderen Seite des Tisches, wo ihn ein braunhaariger Mann unverhohlen - und abschätzend - anstarrte. Arthur unterdrückte den Zwang mit den Augen zu rollen...bestimmt hatte er es hier mit einem dieser Hirnis zu tun, die Geld gleichsetzten mit einem negativen Intelligenzquotienten, und mit solchen Leuten kam Arthur einfach nicht klar.

Zuletzt fiel sein Blick auf dessen Nachbarn und blieb auch sofort da hängen. Große, blaue Augen sahen zu ihm hoch, doch seinen Blick konnte Arthur nicht wirklich deuten. Neugierig? Desinteressiert? Genervt? Es verwirrte ihn, dass er ihn nicht einschätzen konnte wie die anderen beiden. Doch gleichzeitig fasznierte ihn etwas an diesem Fremden. Er hatte schwarze Haare - Arthur mochte schwarze Haare, auch wenn er es gegenüber Morgana nie zugeben würde - und er trug ein Halstuch, wie man es oft Hunden umband.  
Moment, wie kam er auf Hunde? Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass ihn diese Augen an einen kleinen Hund erinnerten...doch seine Gedanken schweiften ab.  
Mit jahrelang geübter Selbstkontrolle schaffte er es, Hundeblick-mit-Halstuch nicht mehr anzusehen, sondern wandte seinen Blick fast schon gewaltsam ab.

Merlin dagegen starrte noch eine ganze Weile in Arthur Richtung und war sich dabei nicht einmal wirklich bewusst _das_er starrte, bis Will ihn mürrisch anstieß. Irgendwie wirkte der Braunhaarig nicht sonderlich angetan, weniger von Arthur, als von Merlins Reaktion auf die beiden Neuankömmlinge. 

Der Blonde und auch sein Freund mit den Locken sahen von der Aufmachen her wie Morgana aus, als hätten sie Geld im Überfluss.  
Merlins Blick rutschte von dem weißen Hemd mit dem kleinen Krokodil-Aufdruck (Lacost sagte der Schriftzug darunter, den Merlin kaum noch lesen konnte) weiter Arthurs Arm entlang mit dem zurückgekrempelten Ärmel, der den Kaffe hielt und blinzelte auf die silberne Uhr dort am Handgelenkt.  
Das war keine Swatch, das konnte er Will erzählen.  
Und auch der Anzug von Leon häte Merlins Kinnlade beinahe wieder herunterklappen lassen.  
Der Mann gab ihm dafür ein leichtes Lächeln, den Kaffe und den Brownie etwas unwillig in den Händen balancierend.  
Doch der Kerl mit dem Krokodilchen auf der Brust schien sehr offensichtlich genervt von ihnen...

"Oh hey", löste Morgana endlich die Spannung, nach einem viel zu langen Moment des Schweigens. "Das ist Arthur, mein Bruder. Und der Kerl mit dem Brownie und den niedlichen Locken ist Leon, Arthurs Uni-Rettungsring."

"Morgana!" zischte Krokodil-Hemd ohne Locken und Merlin starrte einen Moment fasziert auf die tiefe Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, die sich gebildet hatte.  
Wenn er nicht aufpasste, würde er dort bald eine permanenten Einbuchtung bekommen, dachte Merlin und dachte kurz drauf, warum er überhaupt über so etwas nachdachte.

Will neben ihm hatte sich gefährlich provozierend vorgelernt und zog mit einem lauten Schnorchelnd die letzten Reste aus seinem Drink. "Will, Merlin, Gwen" deutete er reihum auf jeden von ihnen, ohne dabei seinen Blick von den beiden Männern zu lassen oder sonderlich beindruckt zu wirken. "Nicht verwandt aber trotzdem gut drauf."

Krododil-Hemd, Arthur, schnaubte in diesem Moment.  
Oh gott, dieser Will-Kerl war annyoing. So annyoing, wie sein erster Eindruck ihn eingschätzt hatte. Und Arthur war genervt. Außerdem wollte er gerne sitzen, wenn er schon diesen lächerlichen Kaffee trinken musste und Morgana sah nicht aus, als müsse sie traurig hier alleine ihre Pause verbringen. 

Will schien es geradezu auf eine Konfrontation anzulegen. Betont lässig lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Merlin hätte ihm sagen können, dass das Ganze beeindruckender gewirkt hätte, wenn er dabei nicht seine leere Kakaotüte in den Händen gehalten hätte, um noch den letzten Rest rauszukriegen.  
Doch Merlin war viel zu beschäftigt, sich Morganas Bruder anzusehen. Es war eindeutig eine Schande, dass Leute wie er normalerweise nie einen Fuß in die Cafeteria setzten, selbst ein Kaffee, der normalerweise unter seinem Niveau war, konnte ihn nicht entstellen.  
'Arthur', sagte er sich immer wieder. Ihm gefiel der Name, obwohl er ihn wohl bis in alle Ewigkeit mit Krokodilen assoziieren würde.

Gwen bemerkte mittlerweile natürlich - gute Seele wie sie war - dass die beiden an ihrem Tisch keinen Platz mehr hatten. Ihre Unruhe zog natürlich die Aufmerksamkeit aller am Tisch auf sich, bis Leon beruhigend meinte: "Wir haben leider nicht lange Zeit, auch wenn wir gerne länger bleiben würden. Ihr wisst ja, wie stressig Uni sein kann."  
Er erntete zustimmendes Gemurmel von Will, Gwen und Merlin nickten.  
Merlin hatte seinen Kuchen mittlerweile aufgegessen und konnte so seine volle Konzentration auf Kroko-Arthur richten. Der hatte inzwischen mit einem leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck den Kaffee probiert und wenn Merlin seine Reaktion richtig deutete (seine Augen waren ihm fast aus dem Kopf gesprungen), dann musste er sich zusammenreißen, um den Kaffee nicht direkt wieder auszuspucken. Merlin legte den Kopf schief und musste grinsen. Sooo schlimm war der Kaffee hier nun auch wieder nicht. Bei ihnen zuhause gab es meist eh nur Tee, was natürlich auf Lances Einfluss zurückzuführen war.

Will neben Merlin war natürlich nicht entgangen, dass sein Freund den blonden Fremden - ja offensichtlich Morganas Bruder, die ja eigentlich auch eine Fremde war - regelrecht anstarrte. Er kannte diese Anzeichen. Wenn Merlin sich für etwas oder jemanden interessierte, war er nicht sonderlich gut darin, sein Interesse zu verbergen.  
Wenn Merlin ein Buch besonders toll fand, oder eine Fernsehserie...damit konnte er leben. Es machte ihm auch nichts aus, wenn Merlin ihm von seinem Lieblingsschauspieler erzählte. Doch das hier machte Will irgendwie sauer.  
Bestimmt rückte er näher zu Merlin und legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter. Dabei schaute er natürlich zu Arthur und grinste ihn hämisch an. Sollte der reiche Pinkel ruhig sehen, dass sie best friends waren!

Oder vielleicht sogar mehr?  
Will hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht. Für ihn war Merlin einfach Merlin, auch als er ihm am Ende der Highschool offenbart hatte auf Jungs zu stehen (was die Sache mit Freya aus ihrer Abschlussklasse noch witziger machte).  
"William", hatte Merlin damals gesagt, und Merlin sagte niemals William, sondern nur seine eigene Mutter und Merlin Mutter Hunith, "Ich muss dir was sagen..."  
Und nachdem Merlin es ihm gesagt hatte, hatte Will erst einmal an Link aus Zelda in seinen verdammt queer-Strumpfhosen denken müssen. Warum auch immer.  
Merlin trug niemals Strumpfhosen.  
Trotzdem hatte sich Will kurze Zeit darauf gefragt was das für in bedeutet und ob er irgendwie besonders darauf reagieren sollte (das war auch die Zeit gewesen, an die sie beider nur peinlich berührt zurückdachten.. der viel zu lange Abend im Pub wo ein ziemlich bessoffener Will gegen Ende versucht hatte, einen noch bessofferenen Merlin zu küssen.)  
Das war nur testweise gewesen. ... definitiv.  
Jedenfalls war sich Will da bisher sicher gewesen. Bisher war Merlin für ihn auch nur 'theoretisch' schwul, und hatte ergo auch noch nie eine Beziehung zu einem Mann gehabt.

Arthur derweil, verwand überhaupt nicht worum es ging. Er hatte nach einer kurzen Musterung die anwesenden am Tisch, bis auf Morgana, gar nicht weiter angesehen und drängte Leon nun zum Aufbrechen. 

Als nächstes hatten sie einen Kurs über die Markt und Preis- Situation in London. Immerhin besser als sich hier im Stehen von allen möglichen Leuten begaffen zu lassen.  
Darum sagte Arthur "Okay liebste Schwester, die Finanzexperten suchen jetzt das weite. Viel Spaß noch mit diesen .. netten Leuten."

Bei diesen Worten wirkte sogar Gwen leicht zerknautscht und runzelte ihre feine Stupsnase. "Dann bis dann ihr beiden", deklarierte sie stellvertretend für sämtliche Personen des Tisches und sank mit einem Schokoriegel in der Hand in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

Arthur hielt Leon bereitwillig die Schwintüre nach draußen auf mit der Schulter und trat dann selbst mit einem erleichterten Schnaufen ins Freie. Leon grinste nur leichtmütig.

"Oh geez", sagte Morgana derweil in den unangenehm leeren Raum über dem Tisch. "Schon etwas unangenehm aber Arthur ist immer so, keine Sorge."  
Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee - und bereute es kurz darauf schon wieder.

"Ich kann ihn jetzt schon nicht leiden.", murrte Will und zog wirklich in Betracht trotz seiner fast leeren Brieftasche sich noch einen Frust-Kakao zu holen. Ihm ging es einfach gegen den Strich, dass Merlin sich so sehr für diesen schleimigen reichen Fatzke interessiert hatte. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, es würde ihn nicht weiter stören, dass Merlin auf Männer steht, doch ein kleines Gefühl in seiner Magengrube sagte ihm, dass er sich da vielleicht doch geirrt hatte - ein kleines bisschen.

"Er sagte was von Finanzexperten...was studiert er? BWL?", fragte Gwen nach.  
Morgana nickte. "Eigentlich erkennt man die BWLer ja leicht...wie Leon laufen viele im Anzug rum, nur mein Brüderchen meint, da aus der Reihe tanzen zu müssen."  
Gespielt tragisch lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und seufzte (allerdings eher wegen des Kaffees als wegen Arthur).  
"Er sah nicht aus, als würde er BWL studieren...hätte eher auf Sport oder so getippt.", gab Merlin zu bedenken. Zugebenen, ein sehr edel gekleideter Sportstudent, aber das Lacoste-T-Shirt hatte seine Muskeln doch ziemlich betont...

Als sich Wills Blick wieder in Merlins Seite bohrte, hielten es alle Anwesenden für besser, das Thema zu wechseln. Die Unterhaltung lief noch eine ganze Weile ungezwungen weiter, bis sich zunächst Morgana verabschiedete (um sich vor der nächsten Vorlesung noch einen richtigen Kaffee zu holen).  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und Gwen versprach ihr, sich zu melden. Anscheinend konnte sie es nicht abwarten, ihre neue Freundin wiederzusehen.  
Das übliche Gezanke ging weiter, bis Gwen sich zu ihrer nächsten Vorlesung verabschiedete und auch Merlin und Will sich auf den Weg machten.

Nach dieser Veranstaltung jedoch musste Merlin sich immer beeilen, um rechtzeitig bei seinem Nebenjob anzukommen. Es gab nicht weit von ihrem kleinen Zuhause einen Supermarkt, der zwar nicht viel anzubieten hatte, aber gerade armen Studenten alles bot, was sie zum Leben brauchten. Merlin hatte das Glück gehabt, dort als Aushilfe angestellt zu werden und er konnte immer zwei- bis dreimal pro Woche helfen, die Regale aufzufüllen.

"Also dann, Will.", meinte er und stopfte seine Unterlagen hastig in die Tasche. "Du weißt ja, ich muss mich beeilen. Wir sehen uns zuhause. Und du bist heute mit Kochen dran. Tu mir einen Gefallen und lass die Küche heile."  
"Jaja, mach dir mal keine Sorgen!", antwortete Will zuversichtlich und offensichtlich gut gelaunt. Wills Stimmung stieg immer sprunghaft an, wenn alle Vorlesungen für den Tag beendet waren.  
Merlin sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
"Das letzte Mal hast du dich in Super Mario verbissen und dir ist das ganze Essen angebrannt. Unsere Nachbarin hätte beinahe die Polizei gerufen! Wenn Lance nicht zufällig zehn Minuten früher nach Hause gekommen wäre..."  
"Das war einmal!!", beteuerte Will. "Und diesmal pass ich auf."  
Merlin runzelte noch einmal die Stirn, bevor Will ihn grinsend und auf seine Swatch tippend daran erinnerte, dass er sich besser beeilte, wenn er nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

Als auch die letzte BWL Vorlesung Geschichte war schulterte Arthur seine Sporttasche mit solcher Offensichtlichkeit, das Leon die Augen rollte.  
"Soll ich dich fahren? Das Gym ist ja nicht soweit von mir zuhause entfernt." Leon dachte daran, der Umwelt etwas gutes zu tun und Arthur davon abzuhalten, für die 10 Minuten Fahrt ein Taxi zu rufen. 

Sein Freund schenkte ihm dafür ein einnehmendes Grinsen. Auch für Arthur begann eigentlich jetzt erst der angenehme Teil des Tages, auch wenn er ihn in einem riesigen, der Massenabfertigung nicht unähnlichem Fitnesstudio verbringen würde, umherstaksend in teurer Trainerkleidung die ihre Wirkung normalerweise vor allem bei den Frauen nicht verfehlte.  
Eigentlich war Arthur selbst als Trainer dort für seine Verhältnisse noch unterbezahlt und Uther hatte mehr als zweimal versucht, ihn dort herauszukaufen, doch da es mehr eine Passion denn ein Job war, hatte sein Vater damit keinen Erfolg gehabt.

Leons dunkelblauer Audi hielt auf dem vollgerammelten Parkplatz vor dem riesigen Klotzbau und Arthur verabschiedete sich mit einem herzlichen Händedruck, bevor er gemütlich schländert durch die eletronischen Schiebtüren spazierte. 

Sofort schalte ihm laute Musik entgegen, die Sorte die man entweder in angesagten Clubs oder während des Sportes hörte und er durchquerte die Gerätehalle um auf den Thresen der Information zuzutreten.  
Der Man in charge hieß Rob und Arthur hätte sich großspurig als seine Rechte Hand bezeichnet. Dann war Gwaine wohl die Linke.  
Vermutlich hätte der Freund ihm dafür in den Magen geboxt.

Nachdem Arthur seinen 'Chef' begrüßt und sich im Mitarbeiterraum umgezogen hatte, ließ er seine Unitasche in einem Spind zurück und und schlenderte zu dem großen Trainingsplan an der Wand, in dem die Kurse und Trainer nach Zeiten eingeteilt waren.  
Arthur hatte meist normale Unterweisung an den Kraftgeräten wie Langhantel und dergleichen und leistet den schwitzenden und muskelbepackten Kerlen dort Gesellschaft.  
Dann gab es Tanzkurse in ihrem Laden wie Aerobic, Work-Out & Step und solche Kurse die fast ausschließlich aus Frauen bestanden, mit dem klangvollen Namen 'Bauch-Beine-Po' und Bodystyling.  
Arthur hatte einmal einen solchen Kurs vertreten 'dürfen' - und man konnte sagen es war durchweg eine Qual gewesen, die Konzentration auf sich selbst zu halten, wenn man vor gut 30 Frauen in enger Sportbekleidung Übungen zur.. Kräftigung des Beckens und der Oberschenkel aufführen sollte.  
Gwaine hatte danach offensichtlich versucht, Trainer für diesen Kurs zu werden und war klangvoll abgeschmettert worden.  
Arthur hatte ihn eine ganze Woche lang aufgezogen...

In Rekordzeit hatte Merlin den kleinen Supermarkt erreicht. Manchmal wünschte er sich, einfach den Bus nehmen zu können, vor allem dann wenn es mal wieder aus Eimern goß, doch die Tickets waren sehr teuer und außerdem besaß er zwei gesunde Beine. Vielleicht sollte er sich wie Lance ein Fahrrad zulegen...

Die kleinen Schiebetüren öffneten sich langsam und Merlin huschte hinein und ging direkt zur Tür für Mitarbeiter, die sich am Ende des Ladens befand. Genau genommen war er kein richtiger Mitarbeiter und die Tür führte auch zu keinem richtigen Raum, sondern es war mehr eine Art Kammer, wo man seine Tasche ablegen und dafür einen dieser grässlichen Kittel, die hier Arbeitskleidung waren, anlegen konnte.  
Kaum hatte er sich umgezogen, kam ihm auch schon sein Chef entgegen - wie immer ein Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter - und scheuchte ihn zum Wareneingang.  
Merlin hatte an sich nichts daegegen, hier zu arbeiten, doch leider beinhaltete sein Job nicht nur das Einräumen in die Regale, sondern auch das Schleppen der Pakete in den Lagerraum. Dass er dennoch nicht wirklich Muskelmasse aufbaute war Merlin selbst ein Rätsel.

Während er eine Palette Milchtüten in den Kühlraum schob, wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu seiner Begegnung heute in der Cafeteria zurück. Es war verrückt - er hatte Kroko-Hemd-Arthur erst einmal gesehen, seine Schwester schien mit ihm nur leidlich auszukommen, Will konnte ihn nicht leiden und er hatte es geschafft, selbst Gwen zu beleidigen. Doch irgendwas an ihm fand Merlin trotzdem faszinierend, auch wenn er noch nicht genau sagen konnte, was.  
Methodisch räumte er nach und nach die Regale ein, gab suchenden Kunden fast schon aus dem Stegreif Hilfestellung beim Zurechtfinden, doch immer wieder musste er an den Blonden denken.  
'Hör auf damit, Merlin.', schalt er sich in Gedanken. 'Er sieht vielleicht gut aus, aber du kennst ihn nicht und die Chance, dass er auf Männer steht, ist so gut wie Null. Die Chance, dass er dann ausgerechnet auf dich steht, nähert sich also dem Nullpunkt von der negativen Seite.'  
Er seufzte auf und stopfte die Gurkengläser ins Regal als wären sie der manifestierte Grund dafür, dass er seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

\-----

Lance war an sich schon ein sportlicher Typ und bei seinem Beruf musste er sich viel bewegen. Von demher wäre es nicht nötig gewesen, nach der Arbeit noch in ein Sportstudio zu gehen, doch etwas Ausgleich schadete nie, fand er. Und vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Merlin montags immer arbeitete und demnach Will kochen musste.  
Nachdem er seinen treuen Drahtesel angekettet hatte, schnappte er sich seine Tasche vom Gepäckträger und überlegte sich schon mal, was er heute machen könnte.  
Mittlerweile verstand er sich mit den Leuten hier eigentlich ganz gut. Am Anfang hatte er niemanden gekannt, doch nach und nach hatte er ein paar Gesichter kennengelernt und so hatte er meistens jemanden, mit dem er sich zumindest ein bisschen unterhalten konnte.  
Bei den Frauen im Fitness-Studio gab er unglaublich gut an. Wäre er auf jeden Zettel eingegangen, den frau ihm zugesteckt hatte, wäre er mindestens schon dreimal verheiratet gewesen und hätte noch dreimal so viele Kinder.  
Doch Lance war, was das anging, sehr altmodisch. Er glaubte an die einzig wahre Liebe und von Liebeleien im Fitnessstudio hielt er nichts.

Als er seine Tasche in einen der freien Spinde gepackt und sich selbst umgezogen hatte, ging er nach oben zu den Sportgeräten und sah wie erwartet ein bekanntes Gesicht.  
"Hey Arthur!", begrüßte er ihn. "Heute wieder Bodystyling-Kurse für die Damenwelt?"

Arthur lungerte am Tresen herum, vorn über gebeugt auf ein paar Unterlagen - Neuanmeldungen die es nach Fitnesgrad einzustufen galt und Arthur hatte gerade eine etwas dicklichen Kerl mit Back ein rotes D in die obere Ecke gestempelt als Lance ihn aus seiner Arbeit riss.

"Oh, hey... Lance!"  
Normalerweise konnte sich Arthur nicht sämtliche Namen von sämtlichen Kunden merken aber der andere war ihm mit seinem dunklen Haar, dem südländischen Teint und den offensichtlichen Modelmaßen ziemlich im Gedächtnis geblieben.  
Lance war der Typ Mann, auf den Arthur vielleicht sogar (eventuell) eifersüchtig geworden wäre, obwohl er sich selbst eigentlich für ziemlich gutaussehend hielt.  
Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, warum er Lance bisher noch nicht das Angebot seines Bosses weitergeben hatte, für den er dann und wann als Model posierte.  
Aber irgendwie fand Arthur es doch etwas... moralisch bedenklich, einen anderen Kerl zu fragen ob er gerne als Unterwäsche-Model für Calvin Klein posieren wollte, wenn er eventuell nicht schnell genug war, essenzielle Nebeninformationen nachzuschieben, bevor der andere ihn entweder ins Gesicht schlagen oder davonstampfem konnte.  
Bisher hatte Arthur es also noch nicht auf den Versuch ankommen lassen.

Stattdessen sagte er "Haha nein, das war nur Vertretung für Susann. Ich glaub ich bin doch besser darin, Kerlen die Langhantel von der Brust zu nehmen bevor sie sich selbst damit erschlagen."

\------------

Morgana war in der Zwischenzeit in ihrem Auto auf dem Weg nachhause. Allein.  
Das war gut, denn so konnte sie endlich ein wenig düstere Klänge einlegen und das Volume entsprechend hochschalten, ohne das jemand - wohlweislich Arthur - sie als Grufti bezeichnete, obwohl sie die Diskussion, das Morgana sich _nicht_ als Goth sah schon gefühlte tausend mal gehabt hatten.  
Das war trotzdem nicht der Grund, aus dem sie vor ein paar Wochen aus ihrer gemeinsamen WG ausgezogen war und sich eine eigne Wohnung eine paar Straßen weiter genommen hatte.  
Arthur hatte das ganze mehr erschüttert als er zugeben wollte, bis jetzt.  
Aber Morgana brauchte einfach ihren Freiraum.. und auch wenn sie und Arthur sich in vielen Dingen glichen, Morgana hätte sich durchaus als selbständiger und reifer als ihren Halbbruder bezeichnet.  
Und das beste Mittel, erwachsen zu werden, war wohl alleine einen Haushalt schmeißen zu müssen...

"Kommt vermutlich daher, dass die meisten die Hantel als _das_ männliche Sportgerät schlechthin ansehen...und sich dabei völlig überschätzen.", meinte Lance und blickte auf die Zettelberge vor Arthur.  
Er selbst ging nur selten an der Hantel trainieren. Dann und wann sprach nichts dagegen, aber selbst er machte vermutlich mit seinen sporadischen Versuchen immer noch eine bessere Figur als diese Angebertypen, denen Arthur dann die Hantel von der Brust klauben musste.

"Die Damen dieses Fitness-Studios würden dich trotzdem gerne wieder einen Kurs übernehmen sehen. Erst letzte Woche hat unten eine am Tresen gestanden und gefragt, wann du den nächsten Aerobic-Kurs gibst."  
Als Arthur aufstöhnte, musste Lance lachen.  
"Du solltest das als Kompliment sehen, weißt du. Es gibt genügeng Männer, die in Fitnessstudios rennen, um sich Frauen anzuschauen, wieso sollte man es ihnen also verweigern, wenn sie sich nach attraktiven Trainern umschauen?"

\-----

Als Merlin die letzte Flasche Ketchup ins Regal stellte, atmete er erleichtert aus. Gott sei Dank kamen nicht jeden Tag ganze Paletten mit Mehl und Zucker, die es irgendwie zu verstauen galt. Will witzelte immer, dass er sich so das Gewichtstemmen ersparte, aber Merlins Meinung nach war das hier kein sportliches Auspowern sondern fast schon Sklavenarbeit. Doch er bekam Geld dafür, und was wollte er mehr? Er hatte sowieso Glück gehabt, etwas in der Nähe zu finden, das sich zudem mit seinen Veranstaltungen dieses Semester hatte in Einklang bringen lassen.

Müde hängte er seinen Kittel wieder an seinen Haken und klaubte seine Tasche vom Boden auf, bevor er sich von seinem Chef und den anderen Mitarbeitern verabschiedete und Richtung zuhause trottete.  
Und als hätte das Schicksal ihn heute mit Kroko-Hemd und extra Paletten an Konservendosen geärgert, musste es in diesem Moment auch noch anfangen zu regnen.  
Merlin schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und zog den Kopf ein, in der Hoffnung, nicht allzu nass zu werden. Dennoch lief er so schnell er konnte. Eine warme Dusche und was zu Essen und der Tag war wieder in Ordnung.

Ein paar Minuten später schloss ein pitschnasser Merlin die Tür zu ihrer WG auf.  
"Bin wieder da!", rief er in den Hausflur, während er versuchte sich seiner Schuhe und seiner Jacke zu entledigen, ohne den gesamten Eingangsbereich unter Wasser zu setzen.

Arthur entschied, das Lance ein ganz ordentlicher Kerl war (was nicht daran lag, das er implizit als attraktiv bezeichnet hatte, nein), aber trotzdem ließ er kein Wort in Richtung Unterhosen von Calvin Klein verlauten sondern leistete dem anderen ein wenig Gesellschaft bei seiner Runde durch den Geräteparcour.

So lange, bis von entfernt ein dicker Kerl um Hilfe rief, der sich etwas an der Beinpresse gezerrt hatte. Wunderbar, das waren Arthurs Favoriten...  
Irgedwie war es aber auch ein wenig seine Schuld, wenn Kunden sich ohne Unterweisung an den Geräten 'vergingen'.  
Arthur schob es auf seinen noch einviertel vorhandenen Restkater von Samstag. Definitiv.

Als Lance sich zwei Stunden später verabschiedete, war Arthurs Schicht noch lange nicht vorbei. Bis 22 Uhr musste er noch dicke Kerle einweisen, die zu dumm waren, sich die Gewichte nach Kondition einzustellen, eine junge Frau abwimmeln die (unverständlicherweise) Hilfe bei einem Step-Gerät benötigt, das nach Arthurs Empfinden jedoch einwandfrei lief und als er schließlcih endlich verschwitz und müde aus dem riesigen Gebäude trat und sich ein Taxi nahm freute er sich um so mehr aufs Wochenden.. diesmal jedoch keine ominösen Drinks von Gwaine annehmen.  
Nur, wenn Leon vorher kostete.

\--------------

"Essen ist fertig!" kam die klangvolle Antwort für Merlin aus der Küche.  
Es roch ein wenig ... eigenartig in der ganzen Wohnung - aber zum Glück dieses mal nicht abgebrannt und der vermaledeite, viel zu sensible Rauchmelder im Flur war auch nicht angesprungen. 

Als Merlin um die Ecke in die Küche bog strahlte ihm Will (eine lächerliche Schürze mit Kühen auf einer Wiese um die Hüften) entgegen.  
Fast hätte der Braunhaarige vergessen, das Lance ja auch noch fehlte. Irgendwie.. hätte er sich daran gewöhnen können, nur für sie beide zu Kochen, wenn Merlin jeden Tag später nachhause kam als er.  
"Ratatouille!", verkündete Will und hielt Merlin den halb gekippten, offenen Topf zur Veranschauung hin.  
"Tu schon mal Teller auf den Tisch und Besteck. Wenn Lance nicht pünktlich kommt, hat er halt pech gehabt und muss es sich nachher aufwärmen, hab keinen Bock mehr zu warten."

Misstrauisch beäugte Merlin den Inhalt des Topfes, doch da es wesentlich besser roch und auch besser aussah als Wills letzter Kochversuch, sagte Merlin nichts. Vielleicht schmeckte es ja besser, als es aussah...?  
Er schmiss eilig seine Tasche in sein Zimmer und deckte ihren kleinen Tisch. Teller, Besteck und Gläser waren schnell aus den entsprechenden Schränken geholt und Will verpasste seinem Meisterwerk stolz den letzten Schliff.  
"Hat Lance was gesagt, wann er denn kommt?", wollte Merlin wissen. Sie hatten einmal für kurze Zeit versucht, einen Zeitplan für ihr Zusammenleben zu errichten, sodass jeder wusste, wann wer kam und ging. Doch bei ihrer Chaos-WG hatten sie das nicht lange durchgehalten und so lebten sie eigentlich eher von Tag zu Tag. Irgendjemand war schon immer da und sorgte für das Essen.  
"Nee, aber dann verpasst er mein Essen halt. Bleibt mehr für uns.", grinste Will wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er den ersten Teller auffüllte, den Merlin ihm reichte.

Wenig später saßen sie beide vor dampfenden Tellern und Will wartete gespannt darauf, wie Merlin sein Essen wohl schmecken würde.  
Besagter Kindheitsfreund starrte auf sein Essen, bevor er Will zuliebe eine Gabel voll probierte. Wider Erwarten musste er nicht sofort zum Wasserglas greifen, sondern es ließ sich tatsächlich essen.  
"Das ist...besser als erwartet!", gab er zu und grinste Will an.  
"Ey, was soll das denn heißen?", meinte Will und hielt ihm bedrohend die Wasserflasche unter die Nase. "Nur weil mir einmal das Essen angebrannt ist...!"

"Hier riecht's komisch, hat Will wieder gekocht?", schallte es just in diesem Moment vom Flur her und Merlin konnte nicht anders, als in Lachen auszubrechen, während Will rot anlief und Anstalten machte, seine Gabel zu erwürgen.  
Ein schnuppernder Lance kam kurz darauf in die Küche, die Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt.  
"Riecht zumindest besser als letztes Mal, Herr Chefkoch.", witzelte er, bevor er an den Herd trat und sich selbst was auffüllte.  
"Dennoch sieht das fast so aus, als wäre es schon mal gegessen worden..." 

"Ja, deinen Teil hatte der Hund vorhin", gab Will beleidigt zurück und vergas dabei, das sein Witz hinkte, weil sein kein Haustier besaßen.. warum eigentlich nicht?  
Merlin hatte mehrmals in seiner dezenten, zurückhaltenden Art angedeutet, das er gerne einen hätte und wenn Will so darüber nachtdachte hätte er Merlin diesen Wunsch eigentlich herzlich gerne erfüllt, auch wenns nur dafür gewesen wäre, sein super-dämliches-super-breites Grinsen zu sehen.  
Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Will selbst grinsen, während er faierweise auch Lance etwas Mineralwasser in sein Glas goss.

 

\--------------

Als Arthur eine Viertelstunde später die Türe zu seinem geräumigen Flat aufschloss und mit einem lauten Murren seine Schuhe zu den anderen Paaren an Markensneakern, Business-Schuhen und ein paar Einzelanfertigungen aus Leder stellte, erinnerte er sich er einen Moment später daran, das ihn ja eh niemand hören konnte.  
Ein leeres, dunkles Flat war auch zwei Wochen nach Morganas Auszug immer noch ungewohnt und seltsam. 

Wenn er ehrlich war vermisste er ihr Sammelsurium an Schuhen an der Tür, das sogar seines in den Schatten stellte, den Hauch irgenwelcher undefined-düster-Patchouli-Räucherstäbchen der die gesamten 150 Quadratmeter der Wohnung erfüllten und Arthur normalerweise einen Hustenanfall brachte, und sogar ihre seltsame Marotte, sich mitten in der Nacht einen Tee mit Schuss zu machen, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte.

Arthur fand, das es keinen Sinn machte, in einem stockdunklen Flur zu stehen und sich selbst zu bedauern, also ließ er die Wohnung einen Augenblick später mit hellem Licht zahlreicher Led-Lampen erstrahlen und drehte seine Lieblings CD von den Killers auf Maximallautstärke.  
Niemand beschwerte sich darüber.  
Im Haus sowieso nicht und leider auch niemand mehr der woher noch mit Arthur die Wohnung geteilt hätte.

Ganze sechs Lieder schalten durch die Hallen, während Arthur eine Dusche nahm und danach in der Küche verschwand um sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und den Bestellprospekt für Pizza und dergleichen zu schnappen, bevor er wieder in das geräumte Wohnzimmer trat und die Killers mit einem gandenlos Druck auf die Fernbedienung 'killte'.  
Ihm war die Stimmung auf Rock vergangen.

Irgendeine random CD aus seiner House-Sammlung später breitete sich Arthur auf der Couch aus und griff nach dem Designertelefon, den Finger in der Karte auf der Nummer 78. ....  
Er nahm immer die Nummer 78 wenn er schlechte Laune hatte (scharf gewürzt Penne all’arrabbiata) - Nudeln auf zornige/leidenschaftliche Art, hatte Morgana einmal gewitztelt und den Namen dabei sinngemäß für ihn übersetzt.  
Arthurs Lieblingsessen.

Das Abendessenessen verlief harmonisch, soweit man bei ihnen von harmonisch sprechen konnte. Es ging meistens recht laut und lebendig zu und einer von ihnen hatte auch immer irgendwas interessantes zu berichten, sodass es bei ihnen eigentlich nie langweilig wurde.

Merlin berichtete Lance gerade, wie ihr Englischlehrer Will heute beinahe gelyncht hätte, weil dieser wieder unter dem Tisch gezockt hatte (mochte sein, dass er das Ganze vielleicht etwas blumiger schilderte, als es ursprünglich vorgefallen war), während dieser todesmutig Wills Ratatouille aß.  
Doch eigentlich schwirrte jemand ganz anderes in seinen Gedanken und dieser jemand ließ ihn schon den ganzen Tag nicht los. Doch so sicher war er sich nicht, ob er Lance von Arthur erzählen sollte. Wenn er daran dachte, wie Will jedes Mal geguckt hatte...

"Und was ging bei dir heut so, Lance?", fragte Will nach und nahm sich doch glatt noch Nachschlag.  
"Das Übliche.", kam es zurück. "Erst Arbeit im Tanzstudio. Ich glaube, manche Menschen wurden wirklich ohne Hüften geboren. Und danach bin ich noch ins Fitnessstudio. War eigentlich ganz nett, Arthur war wieder da und wir haben uns unterhalten, bis sich ein anderes Mitglied beinahe selbst erdrosselt hätte..."

Beim Namen Arthur wurde Merlin sofort hellhörig.  
"Arthur?", fragte er nach. "Groß, blond?"  
"Ein feiner Pinkel?", fügte Will hilfsbereit hinzu, was ihm einen bösen Blick von Merlin einbrachte.  
Lance sah zwischen den beiden verwirrt hin und her.  
"Groß und blond schon...aber auf mich wirkte er nicht eingebildet und ob er reich ist, weiß ich nicht. Er jobbt als Trainer in dem Fitnesscenter, in das ich immer gehe, ihr wusst schon, das gegenüber vom Kino."

Merlin wurde ganz aufgeregt, als er Lance das sagen hörte. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und es war tatsächlich Kroko-Arthur? Wills Laune dagegen hatte mit der Wendung des Gesprächs einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Merlin dachte also immer noch an diesen Typen. Und irgendwie störte ihn das gewaltig.  
Also beschloss er das Thema zu wechseln.  
"Genug vom trüben Alltag, Jungs.", sagte er übertrieben fröhlich, schnappte sich die beiden leeren Teller seiner Freunde und stellte sie in die Spülmaschine. Dann hakte er sich bei Merlin ein und zog ihn Richtung Wohnzimmer.  
"Heute bist du dran, mein Lieber!", sagte er grinsend. "DragonBall Z! Kampf Mann gegen Mann!"  
Merlins Protest, dass morgen Uni sei und er außerdem arbeiten müsse, wurde gekonnt ignoriert.  
"Du auch, Lance! Kneifen gilt nicht!"  
Lance zuckte nur mit den Schultern und folgte den beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Er konnte sich zwar keine der Tastenkombinationen merken, aber trotzdem waren solche 'Spielabende' immer witzig, schon allein wegen der Wortgefechte, die sich Will und Merlin dabei liefern konnten.  
Uni machte Appetit und das Lieblinsessen von seinem Lieblingsitaliener bezogen (kein Imbis sondern sein persönlicher Bringservice aus einem etablierten Restaurant in der Innenstadt) stach jeden Mensafraß um längen aus.  
Arthur wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, das es dafür in der Mensa in Gesellschaft vielleicht doch ganz angenehm war zu essen, er war nur selten dort. 

Anschließend holte sich Arthur noch ein zweites Bier, überlegte kurz Morgana anzurufen, doch stattdessen verzog er sich mit seinem Laptop wieder auf die Couch und schaltete parallel noch die Nachrichten ein.  
Der riesen LCD-FlatTV leistete Arthur Gesellschaft, als er erst seine Mails checkte - die zwei von seinem Vater mit dem kleinen roten Vermerk 'urgend' bewusst als letztes öffnend, außerdem hatte er eine Nachricht von seinem Model-Agenten mit neuen Aufträgen.  
Arthur surfte noch ein wenig auf der Webseite der Uni umher und überlegte danach, ob er noch einmal seinen Namen googlen sollte.  
Bei normalen Leuten mochte das unspektakulär sein - bei ihm und seinem Vater kamen zuweilen mehr oder weniger lustige Ergebnisse dabei heraus.

Neben Berichten über seine Uni-Laufbahn und etliche Fotos nur in Unterhosen (Calvin Klein, was sonst...), zwei Dinge die sich seltsamerweise nicht in die Quere kamen sondern gut nebeneinanderher spielten, gab es noch einige Aufrufe von sozialen Netzwerken, die damit priesen ihn in ihrer Datenbank zu führen.  
Good for them.

Als Arthur das alles langweilte schlug er sich gegen Mitternacht ins Bett und stellte den vermaledeiten Wecker auf 6 uhr - nur um eine Viertelstunde später von einem doppel Beepen seines Handys geweckt zu werden.  
Leise fluchend tastete Arthur nach dem Gerät und tippte den Read-Button an.  
Gwaine, natürlich. Kannte der Kerl überhaupt ein Leben am Tag?

'Hey, sorry mate wegen dem Drink. Hab jetzt neue Kreation, frischer, besser, mehr Alk. See ya @ Samstag!'

Stöhnend sank Arthur in den Kissen zurück und schlief wieder ein.

Es vergingen zwei, drei Tage und Will war schon fast so weit, zu denken, dass diese Sache mit Arthur unbedeutend gewesen war. Ein kurzer Schwarm für Merlin, mehr jedoch nicht.  
Doch nach ein paar Tagen bemerkte Will, dass Merlin sich anders verhielt. Auf den ersten Blick bemerkte man es vielleicht nicht, doch als sein bester Freund kannte er ihn quasi schon sein ganzes Leben. Und so fielen ihm selbst die kleinsten Veränderungen auf.  
Merlin wirkte öfter abwesend und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Merlin starrte nie Löcher in die Luft.  
Dann hatte Merlin für ihr Seminar am Mittwoch seinen Text vergessen. Merlin hatte seit Beginn des Studiums noch nie einen Text vergessen. Und wenn er seine Texte dabei hatte, kritzelte er auffällig oft blonde, gutaussehende Männer an den Rand.  
Und dann hatte Will gesehen, wie Merlin eilig ein Internetfenster geschlossen hatte, als Will früher als erwartet nach Hause gekommen war. Und wenn er es nicht besser wusste, hätte er schwören können auf dem Bild einen blonden Mann in Unterhosen gesehen zu haben.  
Er hoffte, dass sein bester Freund sich einfach wieder fangen würde. Dieser Arthur-Typ war vielleicht eine Phase, aber sie würden ihn sowieso nie wiedersehen (davon war Will überzeugt) und außerdem war er Merlins bester Freund. So einen eingebildeten Kerl brauchte Merlin nicht, er hatte was besseres verdient.

Merlin war nicht aufgefallen, dass Will diese kleinen Veränderungen gemerkt und auch noch richtig interpretiert hatte. Er konnte nicht anders, seine Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Arthur. Es hatte ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, dass er sogar im Internet nach ihm gegoogelt hatte. Zugegeben, er hatte gehofft, etwas zu finden, aber diese Mengen waren unerwartet gewesen. Er kannte jetzt seinen vollen Namen: Arthur Pendragon. Und wie es aussah, war er wirklich reich, aber das hatten sie ja schon am Auftreten seiner Schwester sehen können.  
Er studierte BWL - auch kein untypisches Studium für einen Geschäftsmann, der er später zweifelsohne mal werden würde, wenn man nach seinem berühmten Vater ging.  
Und dass Lance ihn im Fitnessstudio getroffen hatte, erklärte diese unglaublich gute Figur...beinahe hätte Will ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sich Photos von einem halb nackten Pendragon auf dem PC angesehen hatte.

Doch leider stachelten diese Bilder seine Neugier nur noch mehr an. Anstatt die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen, war er doch tatsächlich einen Tag nach der Uni zu lances Sportstudio gelaufen in der Hoffnung, Arthur zu sehen - und sich zu vergewissern, ob das auch wirklich Kroko-Arthur war.  
Wie sich herausstellte, war er es wirklich. Merlin hatte geschlagene 20 Minuten vor dem Fitnesscenter gestanden und mit sich gerungen, ob er reingehen sollte oder nicht, und er war alle Gründe von 'Ich suche Lance, ist er hier?', bis hin zum schnulzigen 'ich wollte dich sehen' durchgegangen. Und alle klangen seiner Meinung nach bescheuert. Für bescheuert musste ihn auch der eine Typ gehalten haben (längere Haare, bart, nicht Merlins Typ), der ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn angesehen hatte und dann schulterzuckend im gebäude verschwunden war.

Jedenfalls war er den ganzen Nachmittag über so aufgeregt gewesen, dass er später bei seiner Arbeit im Supermarkt einen Stapel Konservendosen umgeschmissen hatte und einen Karton voller Eier hatte fallen lassen. Sein Chef war alles andere als begeistert gewesen und hatte ihm das auch ausdrücklich gesagt. Zum Glück war Merlin alles in allem mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen. Und die Tatsache, dass er dafür Arthur hatte sehen können, entschädigte ihn.

Noch am selben Abend vergrub er sich unter seiner Bettdecke und weigerte sich rauszukommen, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich schon wie ein Stalker verhielt. Oder wie ein pubertierendes Teenie-Mädchen, das ihren Star anhimmelt.

Will ging derweil bezüglich Merlin mit den Nerven zufuß. Als dieser früher von der Arbeit wiederkam, als gewöhnlich und sich darauf auch noch in seinem Bett vergrub - und Wills Pfannkuchen zum Abendessen nicht einmal ansehen wollte - platze dem Freund der Kragen.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was auf der Arbeit vorgefallen war und jegliches abstruses Verhalten des anderen schob er sowieso nur auf diesen Arthur.  
Er hatte die dämliche Calvin Klein-Werbung auch gesehen! Für wie dumm hielt Merlin ihn eigentlich?

Will stellte den Teller mit Pfannkuchen ärgerlich neben Merlins Bett ab und zog versuchsweise an der Decke mit den kindischen Lokomotiven darauf (sie hatten bei ihrem Zusammenzug vor Jahren als Witz ein Zwei-Set der selben Bettwäsche gekauft um ihre 'zusammengehörigkeit' zu symbolisieren. Will hatte den roten Bezug und Merlins war blau.)  
Als nur ein leises Murren als Antwort kam und sich die Decke nicht weiter ziehen ließ blaffte Will ärgerlich "Jetz komm schon, man! Was ist los mit dir die letzte Zeit? Wenn das wegen diesem Arthur ist hau ich ihm persönlich das nächste mal eine rein wenn ich ihn sehe."

\-------------

Arthur hatte derweil keine Ahnung was andernorts in London zugange war und wer sich alles über ihn Gedanken machte - er hatte ihr einziges Treffen in der Uni erfolgreich verdrängt und war mit den Gedanken bei Samstag - als Gwaine sich neben ihm an den Tresen lehnte.  
Er hatte das schulterlange Haar zu einem leger unordentlichen Zopf gebunden und trug die weiße Trainerkleidung prinzipiell eine Nummer größer weil er fand das das lässig aussah.  
Wie Will auch war Gwaine der Baggy-Typ auch wenn er meist abgetragene Jeans und seine Lederjacke bevorzugte.  
"Jo, Arthy was machst du noch hier? Deine Schicht ist seit 10 Minuten um. Dachte du willst noch zu diesem.. Mr. Foodman?"

Arthur rollte die Augen mit einem genervten Laut, jedoch konnte er ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrückten. "Der Kerl heißt Goodman, Allan J. Goodman Jr. um genau zu sein."  
Eigentlich hatte Gwaine aber nicht Unrecht, der Name war bei diesem Herren Programm.  
Mr. Goodman war einer von Arthurs 'Privatkunden' die es, ob ihres.. körperlichen Zustandes nicht für Angebracht hielen ein öffentlches Studio zu besuchen.  
Also stattete ihm Arthur als Personal Trainer einmal wöchentlichen einen zweistündigen Besuch ab und trillte den Mann so richtig schön nach Kräften.  
Arthur stellte sich dabei immer vor, er schrie seinen Vater an - das half ungemein auch wenn Mr. Goodman sicherlich noch um ein paar Jahre jünger war.

Gwaine zuckte lässig mit den Achseln und nahm Arthur bereits halb das Klemmbrett mit den Kundendaten aus der Hand. "Whatever, geh und have fun. Aber renn den komischen Kerl vor dem Studio nicht um, wenn der wieder da rumlungert."

Arthur, schon halb ungewandt hob eine Braue. "Welcher Kerl?"

"Da ist so ein merkwürdiger dürrer Kerl der seit ein paar Tagen vor dem Gym rumhängt und durch die Fenster reinstarrt. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht traut er sich nicht. Sonderlich sportlich siehter jedenfalls nicht aus."

Damit war für Gwaine das Thema und das damit verbundene Interesse anscheinend abhanden gekommen, denn er klemmte sich den Block unter dem Arm und stalkte eine Minute später, nachdem er Arthur zugewunken hatte, einer jungen Frau hinterher, die um eine Geräteeinweisung gebeten hatte.

"Nein!!", reagierte Merlin nun doch und ein schwarzer Haarschopf schob sich unter der Lokomotiven-Bettwäsche hervor.  
"Er hat nichts getan!", sagte er und seine Stimme wurde dabei doch leiser, obwohl er energisch hatte klingen wollen. Will war nun mal sein bester Freund und Merlin konnte ihm alles erzählen. Man konnte sich auf Will verlassen, er erzählte Geheimnisse nicht weiter, sondern stand einem stattdessen mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.

Geschlagen setzte er sich auf und schob sich die Decke von den Schultern.  
"Sorry, Will, weiß auch nicht so wirklich, was in mich gefahren ist. Aber versprich mir, dass du Arthur nicht schlägst! Er kann wirklich nichts dafür."

Will seufzte. War ja klar, dass sich wieder alles um diesen Arthur drehen würde. Doch wozu hatte man Freunde?  
Er setzte sich zu Merlin aufs Bett und betrachtete seinen Freund, der im Moment nicht sonderlich fröhlich aussah.  
"Okay, okay, vorerst ist seine Visage in Sicherheit." Irgendwie schaffte Will es nicht zu verbergen wie wenig er Arthur leiden konnte.  
"Aber mal ehrlich, Merlin. Du hast den Typen einmal gesehen, nichts weiter. Der hat uns wahrscheinlich nicht mal wahrgenommen. Solche Leute suchen sich immer Freunde aus ihren Kreisen."

Mit jedem Wort schien Merlin noch mehr in sich zusammenzusinken. Er wusste, dass es eine blöde Idee war, aber trotzdem hatte er irgendwo gehofft, dass Arthur ihn wahrgenommen hatte, ihn vielleicht sogar wiedererkennen würde. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht würden sie sogar Freunde werden, oder eben mehr...  
Aber aus der Angst heraus, Arthur könnte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen anschauen und fragen, wer er überhaupt sei, hatte er sich nicht getraut, in dieses Fitnessstudio zu gehen.  
Er wusste nicht, über was er sich eigentlich ärgern sollte. Vermutlich über sich selbst und seine Feigheit. Aber solange er nicht mit Gewissheit wusste, wie Arthur auf ihn reagierte, blieb ein Funke Hoffnung erhalten.

"Wie sagt man so schön?", versuchte Merlin die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. "Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, Will. Ich erkenn mich ja selbst gar nicht wieder."

"Ich dich auch nicht.", kam Wills Antwort. "Ich frage mich, ob du wirklich Merlin bist. Der echte Merlin würde nie meine Pfannkuchen verschmähen - das einzige Gericht, dass ich wirklich gut kochen kann! Außerdem hab ich extra viel Schoko-Sirup draufgemacht."

Als Merlin schließlich doch den Teller nahm und sich an die Pfannkuchen machte, strahlte Will über das ganze Gesicht. Er war sich sicher: Arthur war nur eine Phase, und was wäre er für ein Freund, wenn er Merlin nicht darüber hinweg helfen würde? Fragte sich nur, wie...

Arthur hielt mit seinem Wagen, einem schwarzen Porsche 911 Carrera vor dem Haus seines Klienten und schulterte seine Tasche.  
Dieser Job war eigentlich verdammt nice... man bekam eine Stange Geld dafür, Leute anzuschreien und zu animieren, sich sportlich zu betätigen, die prinzipiell schlechter und ungelenker aussahen als man selbst.  
Arthur war weder gehässig noch hätte er sich als übermäßig snobistisch betitel.  
Seine abweisende kühle Art rührte weniger von Arthurs Stand als Sohn des Inhaber von Pendragon Industries, als dem Wunsch, in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Nur leider wussten das zumeist nur sehr gute Freunde von ihm.

Mr. Goodman wartete schon in einem teuren schwarzen Trainigsanzug und hatte isotonisches Wasser eines namhaften Herstellers für sie bereitgestellt.  
Seine Frau wurde für die Trainigsstunden immer aus dem Haus gejagt und Arthur hatte sie erst zweimal kurs gesehen - da sah sie allerdings nicht so aus, als würde sie die selben sportlichen Betätigungen wie Mr. Goodman brauchen. 

Sie trainieren anderthalb Stunden, in denen Arthur aus einem Lehrbuch eine Übung nach der anderen vormachte, die Werte seines Kunden in eine Kartei eintrug und meisten mit der Stoppuhr an Mr. Goodmans Kopfstand, wenn dieser mit hochrotem Schädel sich unter ihm auf der Sportmatte abquälte.  
Aber die 2 Monate, die sie nun schon im Training waren, hatten gute Ergebnisse gezeigt. Arthur nahm dies als ganz persönliches Zeugnis und klopfte sich innerlich auf die Schulter.  
Nach dem Training wurde er oft noch zu einer Partie Billard oder Minigolf hinten im dem opulenten Garten des Hauses eingeladen, bevor er um einen Scheck reicher wieder in sein Auto stieg.

Kurz vor der Ankunft an seinem Haus klingelte das Handy. Das Theme von 'Spiel mit das Lied vom Tod' ließ Arthur jedes mal den Mund verziehen.  
Seufzend schnickte er das Mobilteil auf und hielt es sich während der Fahrt ans Ohr, mal sehen ob er einhändig in die geräumige Garage manövrieren konnte..  
"Vater."

"Arthur", erklang es vom anderen Ende der Leitung in Uthers sonorem Bass, der nie wirklich irgndwelche Emotionen preisgab. "Bezüglich des Dinners am Freitag... wie ich weiß hat das Semsester angefangen, bring doch bitte deinen Studienplan mit, ich möchte einmal drüberschauen. Morgana habe ich auch schon gebeten."

"In Ordnung Vater."  
Ohne eine Verabschiedung legten beide auf und Arthurs Finger gruben sich fest um das Rad des Lenkers. Es war immer noch so wie in der fünften Klasse... ihr Vater kontrollierte alles: Zeugnisse, Zwischentests, Programmpläne und Kontoausüge. Auf enmal fühlte sich Arthur wieder wie 10 Jahre alt...

Der nächste Tag fing für Merlin eigentlich gut an - und endete schrecklicher, als er es sich vorstellen konnte.  
Nach Wills Pfannkuchen-Aufmunterungsaktion ging es ihm wirklich besser. Vielleicht hatte es auch daran gelegen, dass er jemandem (zumindest teilweise) sein Herz hatte ausschütten können. Zuzugeben, dass er vor dem Sportstudio auf Arthur wartete, um ihn sehen zu können, war ihm dann doch zu peinlich gewesen. Und irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass Will das nicht allzu positiv aufgefasst hätte.

Zwar hatte Will schon wieder Klingeltöne auf sein Handy geladen, doch die Musik von 'Don't worry, be happy' ließ ihn diesmal nur lächeln und gut gelaunt stand er auf. Ein kurzer Blick auf seinen Stundenplan und mit einen gezielten Handgriffen war auch das Packen für die Uni erledigt. Zufrieden stellte Merlin fest, dass schon wieder Donnerstag war - mit anderen Worten: bald Wochenende!

Er zog sein blaues Lieblingsshirt über den Kopf, suchte ein paar Minuten lang nach zusammenpassenden Socken (vielleicht sollte er wirklich Gwens Rat befolgen und sie einfach passend zusammenlegen...) und war kurz darauf in der Küche, wo er sich zufrieden einen Toast machte.  
"Guten Morgen, Merlin.", begrüßte ihn kurz darauf Lance, dessen erster Weg am Morgen immer der Wasserkocher war.  
"Alles klar bei dir? Hab dich gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen...", meinte Lance nachdenklich und musterte Merlin von oben nach unten. Lance war echt ein netter Kerl, aber manchmal benahm er sich wie eine Glucke. Letztes Jahr hatte Merlin sich eine simple Erkältung eingefangen gehabt und Lance hatte sich seinetwegen extra einen Tag freigenommen. Bei solchen Sachen war er eine richtige Glucke.

"Alles in Ordnung.", bestätigte Merlin grinsend und fischte seinen Toast aus dem Toaster. "Ich war gestern nicht so gut drauf...sorry."  
Sein Mitbewohner schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Viel Zeit hatten sie allerdings nicht, denn Merlin hatte in der Früh eine Vorlesung, die er persönlich als interessant und ergänzend zu seinem Fach ansah, in die Will jedoch keine zehn Pferde reinkriegten. Zum einen lag es daran, dass Mr. Miller die Vorlesung hielt und Will sowieso mit ihm auf Kriegsfuß stand, zum anderen meinte es, es wäre völlig ausreichend, einmal pro Woche zu dieser unmenschlichen Zeit aufzustehen.

"Schmeiß Will am besten aus dem Bett, bevor du gehst.", meinte Merlin noch zu Lance, während er sich Schuhe anzog und seinen Schlüssel einsteckte. "Sonst schläft er wieder bis mittags."  
"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein.", erwiderte der Braunhaarige grinsend.  
Keine Minute später war Merlin aus der Tür und auf dem Weg Richtung Uni. 

Die nächsten Tage fuhr Arthur wieder selbstständig mit dem Wagen zur Uni, nüchtern war das für ihn immer noch das bequemste und angenehmste. Er musst sich an niemandes Fahrstil anpassen (außer an das der Oma vor sich im Wagen oder an den ellenlangen Stau um diese Stunde in den Straßen von London City) doch zumindest konnte Arthur die Musik aufdrehen, die er preferierte und die Lüftung kühler stellen als es für Morgana angenehm war.  
Ganz Frau hatte sie scheinbar ständig kühle Hände und kalte Füße, wobei sie auf erstes eher stolz war aber zweiteres nicht leiden konnte - was Arthur als Mann niemals verstanden hatte. 

Ein wenig dekadent war es vielleicht schon, mit einem Porsche 911 auf dem Uniparkplatz einzufahren und oft hatte sich Arthur in der ersten Zeit gefragt, ob das Teil überhaupt noch dastehen würde, wenn er nach der Uni den Heimweg antreten wollte - aber mittlerweile hatten sich vor allem die Kommilitonen an den Anblick gewöhnt und Uther würde ihm wohl auch keinen zweiten Wagen, extra für die Uni kaufen.  
Er und Morgana hatte sich beide zu ihrem 18. Geburstag einen aussuchen können, der nächste musste von Arthurs eigenem Geld her und bisher sah der Blonde dafür keinen wirklich Anlass.

Nach ein paar gefühlten ellenlangen Stunden Rechnungswesen, Personalmanagement, Controlling und Risikobilanz in der Finanzwirtschaft verabschiedete sich Arthur von Leon, nicht ohne ihn nochmal an Samstag zu erinner. Freitags sahen die beiden sich normalerweise nicht, Leon hatte freiwillig ein paar Pflichtkurse mehr als er...

Arthur fuhr zu seinem Job ins Gym und hielt dabei bei der Einfahrt Ausschau nach jenem 'dürren Kerl' von dem Gwaine gesprochen hatte. Bisher hatte er ihn nicht entdecken können. Vielleicht hatte sich der Freund zuviel schlechten Stoff gezogen vor der Arbeit - neu wäre es jedenfalls nicht.  
Gwaine war heute nicht im Dienst, dafür lief Arthur aber Lance über den Weg und die beiden plauderten wieder, als würden sie sich schon länger kennen.  
Männer in ihrem Alter hatte normalweise keine großen Schwierigkeiten, gemeinsame Gesprächsthemen zu finden, aber bezüglich Lance war da eine gewisse Chemie die sie oft zusammen auflachen ließ.  
Dabei war Lance jedoch weniger ruhig und reserviert als Leon, aber nicht so ausufernd und unflätig wie Gwaine.  
Arthur fand es eine gute Mischung.  
Außerdem konnte man mit Lance über Football reden - wie der Blonde angetan feststellte.

"Glasgower Table Knights oder die Doncaster Dragons?" fragte Arthur, als sie am Wasserspender in der Ecke der Trainingshalle standen und Lance sich eine Pause gönnte. 

Lance musste nicht lange überlegen.  
"Table Knights natürlich.", sagte er überzeugt, als er seinen Plastikbecher mit Wasser füllte.  
"Nicht, dass die Dragons nicht auch ernst zu nehmende Gegner wären...aber die Table Knights haben jetzt einen neuen, Bedivere. Der mäht seine Gegner geradezu nieder. War in seinem früheren Leben bestimmt ein Ritter und hat reihenweise Feinde besiegt."  
Diese Mutmaßung brachte Arthur zum Grinsen. Auch er hatte sich schon den ein oder anderen Kommentar anhören dürfen, dass er nur noch Football spielen müsste, mit seinem Namen wäre ihm ein Platz bei den Glasgower Table Knights garantiert.

Mit einem Schluck leerte Lance sein Wasser und beförderte seinen Becher mit einem gezielten Wurf in den nächsten Mülleimer.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch Zeit hatte. Donnerstags ging er immer nachmittags ins Studio, weil er noch einen Tango-Abendkurs halten musste, für diejenigen, die am Nachmittag keine Zeit hatten. Vermutlich war es vergleichbar mit Arthurs Arbeit im Fitness-Center: Irgendwie versammelten sich gerade diejenigen, die tänzerisch und sportlich absolut unbegabt waren, genau in Tanzstudios und Fitness-Centern.  
Einmal hatte Lance Merlin von seiner Theorie erzählt, doch sein Freund hatte nur gelacht und gemeint, dass er damit unmöglich richtig liegen könne, nachdem er selbst noch nie auch nur einen Fuß in eines der beiden gesetzt hätte. Außerdem hatte er vermutet, dass er schneller über seine eigenen Füße stolpern oder sich mit der Hantel erwürgen würde, als er überhaupt einen Mitgliedsantrag würde ausfüllen können. Und Lance hatte ihm Recht geben müssen.

"So, dann wollen wir mal noch was tun, bevor wieder die Arbeit ruft.", meinte er zu Arthur und die beiden setzten sich Richtung Sportgeräte in Bewegung.

\-----

Heute war wirklich nicht Merlins Tag. Jetzt war er extra Früh aufgestanden, um die Vorlesung zu besuchen, und dann informierte ihn eine hastig an die Tafel gekritzelte Nachricht, dass der Unterricht heute wegen Krankheit leider entfallen müsse. Will würde zweifellos darauf hoffen, dass dieser Zustand bis Montag anhielt, doch Merlin stand jetzt vor dem Problem, die Freistunden bis zu seiner nächsten Veranstaltung rumzukriegen, ohne sich zu Tode zu langweilen. In solchen Momenten gestand er Will wirklich zu, dass eine tragbare Spielekonsole nützlich war.  
Also blieb ihm nichts anderes üblich, als sich irgendwo einen ruhigen Platz zu suchen und die Zeit rumzukriegen.

Er fand diesen Platz in der Mensa, die zu dieser Zeit zwar kein Essen ausgab, aber zumindest warm war und Sitzmöglichkeiten bot. Wahllos ließ er sich am erstbesten Tisch nieder und kramte in seiner Tasche nach irgendeiner Beschäftigung, als ihm einer seiner Texte in die Hände fiel - mit einer Zeichnung eines ziemlich attraktiven, blonden Mannes. Und mit einem Mal war sämtliche Konzentration flöten.  
Nach Wills Aufmunterungsversuch war es ihm wirklich besser gegangen. Und wenn man seine Situation mal objektiv betrachtete, dann war es wirklich nicht besonders klug, einem Fremden nachzutrauern, dem er einmal begegnet war und vermutlich nie wiedersehen würde.  
Gedankenverloren starrte er auf Kroko-Arthurs Zeichnung und dieser starrte zurück. Seufzend legte Merlin seinen Kopf auf den Tisch. Er war so ein Idiot.

Arthur vollführte den faszinierenden Spagat, neben Lance dann und wann die Trainigsgeräte mitzubenutzen (alleine vom Arbeiten in einem Gym bekam man nachweislich keine durchtrainierte Figur) und gleichzeitig ein aufmerksames Auge durch die Hallen zu haben.  
Die Reihe von Schwitzenden auf den Laufbändern und Crosstrainern starrte unentwegt auf den an der Wand angebrachten Fernseher und verfolgte dort eine Serie auf BBC.  
Arthur mocht es nicht, sich beim Sport abzulenken als wäre diese Beschäftigung etwas mühseliges was es hinter sich zu bringen galt.  
Wenn man ständig mit dem Kopf bei seinem Körper und dem Sport war, wusste man anschließend wenigsten, was man geleistet hatte.

Der Blonde machte ein paar Klimmzüge und beobachtete Lance aus den Augenwinkeln, der gerade ein wenig unschlüssig mit einem Theraband herumhandtierte.  
"Was willst du trainieren?"  
"Rücken.. denke ich."  
"Ein Fuß drauf und seitlich hochziehen", informierte ihn Arthur mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Ja, er mochte Lance. Der Mann hatte was drauf ohne dabei wie andere in ihrer Schicht abgehoben oder weltfremd zu wirken.

"So?" Lance hatte sich im Ausfallschritt hingestellt und zerrte in langsam Bewegungen mit gestreckten Armen die Ende es Bandes seitlich nach oben.  
Arthur hätte ohne Umschweife beajaht, wenn der andere nicht so ein verkniffenes Gesicht dabei gemacht hätte.  
"Jo, hm... warte mal."  
Arthur seilte sich von der Klimmstange ab und joggte zur Rezeption hinüber um dort in einem der Kataloge herumzublättern während Lance ihm mit etwas gequähltem Gesichtausdruck nachsah.  
Der Blonde kam mit einem Bogen Papier zurück den er vor Lance auf den Bogen legte, es war eine Reihe von bebilderten Trainigseinheiten mit dem Theraband. Lance schenkte ihm dafür ein dankbares Lächeln.

Während Arthur ein wenig seine Muskeln lockerte und den Nacken rollte fiel ihm spontan das Wochenende ein und ihm kam eine Idee. Warum eigentlich nicht? Gwaine konnte sich nicht beschweren, wenn er einen Trinker- ehr, Kunden mehr mitbrachte.  
"Sag mal, haste am Wochenende schon was vor? Samstag ist Party mit paar guten Freunden von mir im Albion."

Lance studierte die Bewegungsabläufe und ahmte Abbildung 1 nach. Überrascht schaute er zu seinem blonden Kumpanen. Er war lange nicht mehr weg gewesen, dachte er so bei sich, allerdings auch aus gutem Grund. Seine besten Freunde Will und Merlin waren nicht wirklich die Typen, die in eine Bar gingen. Einmal hatten sie es versucht und sowohl Will als auch Merlin (vor allem Merlin) reagierten extrem schlecht auf Alkohol. Demnach war dieser Abend weniger Spaß als Arbeit gewesen.  
Alkohol konnte er zwar nicht viel abgewinnen...aber es gab in jeder Bar alkoholfreie Getränke und zur Not konnte er sich ja als freiwillger Fahrer anbieten.

"Wieso eigentlich nicht?", meinte er nach kurzer Bedenkzeit. "Ich hab schon viel vom Albion gehört, soll ziemlich gut sein."  
Arthur schien ziemlich erfreut über die Zusage und nickte zustimmend.  
"Ich kenne den Barkeeper da, ist ein guter Freund von mir. Wer immer eine seine neuen Kreationen als erster probiert, kriegt einen Drink aufs Haus."  
Lance musste lachen.  
"Klingt nach einem lustigen Zeitgenossen, aber ich hab's nicht ganz so mit Alkohol. Wenn du mich deshalb jetzt nicht für total uncool hältst, komm ich gerne mit."

\-----

Merlin hatte die Arme verschränkt mit dem Kopf auf dem Tisch gelegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, vielleicht war er zwischendurch auch eingenickt. Okay, er war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit eingenickt, denn als er die Augen aufschlug, saß ihm kein Arthur Pendragon gegenüber, der ihn mit Kuchen fütterte. Wäre auch zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein...  
Stattdessen entdecke ihn Gwen, die sich gerade einen Kaffee an einem dieser Automaten holte, die Gerüchten zufolge an das Abwassersystem der Mensaküche gekoppelt war.

"Guten Morgen, Merlin!", flötete sie gut gelaunt und setzte sich zu ihm. "Was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du hast um die Zeit immer Vorlesung?"  
"Hätte ich ja auch normalerweise.", kam es seufzend zurück. "Nur wurde mein Prof von ein paar Killerbakterien niedergestreckt und konnte uns nicht rechtzeitig Bescheid geben."  
Gwen lächelte mitfühlend und nippte an ihrem Kaffee.  
"Und was machst du so früh hier?", wollte er wissen, während er sich aufrichtete und erstmal streckte. Memo an sich selbst: Mensatische waren wirklich nicht zum Schlafen gemacht.  
"Ich hab heute einen Bus früher erwischt und dachte, ich gönn mir einen Kaffee. Die Dozentin, die ich gleich hab, ist die reinste Schlaftablette. Ohne Koffein pack ich den Unterricht nicht."  
"Nana, sowas von dir, Gwen...", kam es tadelnd. Doch Merlins Grinsen widersprach seinen Worten. Jeder Student jammerte nun mal über seine Dozenten, wieso sollte Gwen also eine Ausnahme sein?

Sie redeten noch ein paar Minuten über Belangeloses, bevor Gwen auf einmal wie ein Honigkuchenpferd strahlte.  
"Erinnerst du dich an Morgana?", fragte sie und Merlin nickte. Wie könnte er sie vergessen? Sie war indirekt dafür verantwortlich, dass er sich die letzten Tage wie ein verknallter Vollidiot aufgeführt hatte.  
"Sie hat mich diesen Samstag zu einer kleinen Party eingeladen! Wir haben uns gestern wieder getroffen und sie meinte, dass ich sie unbedingt begleiten muss. Der Barkeeper starrt ihr angeblich die ganze Zeit auf den Hintern und sie braucht weibliche Unterstützung."  
Normalerweise würde er sich bei so einem Kommentar Gedanken machen, doch Merlin wusste, dass Gwen zwar lieb aussah, es aber auch faustdick hinter den Ohren haben konnte. Insgeheim fragte er sich, was der Barkeeper für ein Typ war...wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er vor Morgana doch ziemlichen Respekt gehabt...  
"Das freut mich für dich.", meinte er ehrlich.

In diesem Moment sah Gwen auf ihre kleine Uhr in Blumenform und wurde auf einmal hektisch.  
"Ohje, ich muss los, sonst komm ich zu spät! Wir sehen uns Merlin, grüß Will und Lance von mir!"  
"Mach ich.", versprach dieser. "Und viel Spaß am Samstag!"  
Gwen winkte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und war dann verschwunden und auch Merlin schulterte seine Tasche und trottete zum nächsten Hörsaal.  
Aha, ein Anti-Alki. Okay, damit musste Gwaine leben. Arthur jedenfalls freute sich über die Zusage ... in einer lustigen, angetrunkenen Runde in der Bar erfuhr man überraschend viel freiwilliges und unfreiwilliges über die Leute die um einen herum saßen.  
Und Lance wirkte auf Arthur wie jemand, der erst richtig aus sich heraus kam, wenn er etwas... aufgelockert war. Gwaine würde seinen Job schon machen. 

Lance strapazierte das Teraband noch eine Weile über, während Arthur ein paar Neulingen (ein paar Halbstarken in Markensneakers und durchgeschwitzschen Puma-Shirts) den Umhang und das Einstellen der Hanteln erklärte. Feststellen, bläute er den Kerlen immer doppelt ein, wenn so ein Gewicht herunterfiel konnte das verdammt schmerzhaft sein... nicht umsonst waren alle Mitglieder des Vereins durch das Haus versichert.

Als Lance sich gegen Abend verabschiedete und ein wenig mitgenommen aber lächelnd an der Rezeption stand kam Arthur noch auf die hilfreiche Idee, Telefonnummern auszutauschen.  
Doch das Angebot, Lance abzuholen lehnte dieser ab. Er wisse schon wo das Albion sei. Arthur machte sich kurz danach auch auf den Weg.  
Heute war Donnerstag, was bedeutet, das morgen Freitig war, was wiederum bedeutet das Arthur vorbei froh sein würde, wenn er Tag vorbei war.  
Er sah nicht wirklich mit Vorfreude dem Essen mit seinem Vater und Morgana entgegen.  
Und die verdammten Semesterpläne, die Uther unbedingt sehen wollte, musste er auch noch raussuchen...

\-----------------

Als am nächsten Morgern der Wecker in Arthurs Schlafzimmer schrillte (gändigerweiße erst um 8 und mal nicht um 6 Uhr in der Früh) stellte Arthur mit einem schrägen Blick auf den Kalender an der Wand fest, das es Freitag der 13. war.  
Und gerade als er dachte, das ihm das herzlich egal war, da er so abergläubig war wie ein Extremsportler beim Bungee-Jumping stieß er sich beim Aufstehen den Fuß an einer herumliegenden Kurzhantel und humpelte fluchenderweise ins Bad.

Auf dem Weg in die Uni beepte sein Hand mit einer neuen Nachricht seiner Halbschwester und die paar Zeilen blafften "Later, Bruderherz. Btw Uther will auch die letzte Steuererklärung. Versucht, ihm auszureden, aber fucked up" in Morganas unnachahmlichem Charm.  
Arthur hätte um ein Haar an der roten Ampel, an der er gerade stand kehrt gemacht ...

Nachdem er seine Veranstaltungen für den Tag überstanden hatte, hetzte Merlin zu seiner Arbeit. Sein letzter Prof hatte netterweise überzogen, weil er uuuunbedingt noch dieses Kapitel hatte fertig besprechen müssen mit dem Ergebnis, dass Merlin jetzt zehn Minuten nach Beginn seiner Schicht keuchend vor dem Supermarkt ankam.

Er versuchte sich unbemerkt in den Umkleideraum zu schleichen, doch leider schien der Chef schon auf ihn gewartet zu haben und Merlin durfte sich erstmal eine Standpauke zum Thema Pünktlichkeit und Arbeitsmoral anhören. Nach einer geschlagenen Viertelstunde hatte er Merlin genug gedemütigt und schickte ihn an die Arbeit. Natürlich nicht, ohne ihm anzukündigen, dass er die verlorene Zeit nacharbeiten würde. Zähneknirschend stellte sich Merlin darauf ein, heute eine halbe Stunde später als geplant nach Hause zu kommen.  
Nach einer kurzen Überlegung nahm er sein Handy aus seiner Tasche, um Will schnell Bescheid zu geben, doch da brüllte der Chef schon durch den halben Laden, dass er ihn nicht für's Pause machen bezahlte und er sich gefälligst an die Arbeit machen sollte.  
Nein, heute war definitiv nicht sein Tag.

Nach der Schicht of doom, wie Merlin sie insgeheim betitelt hatte, war er gottfroh, endlich nach Hause zu dürfen. Will hatte ihm schon zwei SMS geschickt und einmal versucht anzurufen, doch Merlin hatte es nicht gewagt, in Anwesenheit seines Chefs an sein Handy zu gehen.  
"Elender Sklaventreiber...", murmelte Merlin und kickte missmutig einen kleinen Stein vom Gehweg. Wenn er den Job nicht brauchen würde, hätte er schon längst gekündigt.  
Wieder klingelte sein Handy und diesmal ging Merlin ran.  
"Ey Alter, wo steckst du denn?", hörte er Wills aufgebrachte Stimme durch sein Mobilfunkgerät.  
Hoffentlich war nichts passiert. Bei seinem Glück heute hatte Will es noch geschafft ihre Wohnung abzufackeln.  
"Musste länger arbeiten. Kennst ja meinen Chef.", erklärte Merlin entschuldigend. "Bin aber gleich da."  
Will murmelte etwas zustimmendes und legte auf. Seufzend schob Merlin sein Handy zurück in die Tasche. Gut, dass bald Wochenende war.

Beim gemeinsamen Abendessen (heute hatte dankbarerweise Lance gekocht), erfuhren sie, dass Lance für Samstag verabredet war. Taktvollerweise hielt Lance sich zurück und erzählte Merlin nicht, dass er von seinem Schwarm eingeladen worden war. Merlin sah an dem Abend einfach zu fertig aus, dass Lance es nicht übers Herz brachte, ihm - in Merlins Augen - noch eine Hiobsbotschaft zu überbringen.

Arthur brachte seine zwei BWL Kurse etwas geistesabwesend hinter sich, nur um kurz darauf wie ein Gestörter auf dem Heimweg fast zwei Fußgänger und eine Parkbank mitzunehmen, weil er das Gaspedal durchtrat um schnellstmöglich zu Hause zu sein und noch Zeit zu haben die verdammten Steuererklärungen herauszusuchen.  
Warum war seinem vater das nicht früher eingefallen.  
Arthur beschäftigte leider (noch) keinen Sekretär, der für ihn die Papierarbeit verwaltete.  
Es wäre auch etwas merkwürdig gewesen, mit so jemandem in einer WG zusammen zu leben. 

Arthur verbrachte die nächsten zwei Stunden fluchend damit, systematisch Zettel durch die Luft und auf den Boden zu werfen und sämtliche Schubladen mit Dokumenten zu durchsuchen - begleitet von den Gorillaz, die es normalerweise schaften, Arthur auf ein gleichfültiges Maß zu chillen. Aber leider hasste der Blonde es abgrundtief, wenn etwas nicht sofort nach seinen Vorstellungen gelang.

Am Ende, als Arthur den Schrieb endlich in Händen hielt war es bereits später Nachmittag und er musste unbedingt noch duschen und sich etwas... weniger informellen anziehen. Uther handhabte alles wie ein Geschäftsessen, egal ob die Personen am Tisch mit ihm verwand waren, oder nicht.  
Seine seelige Mutter war die einzige gewesen, die es in Arthurs Jugend geschafft hatte, Uther nur in einem Shirt ohne Businessjacket an den Tisch zu bekommen. Die Erinnerung hatte etwas warmes, auch wenn sie langsam in Arthurs Kopf verblasste und Uthers auf die gleiche Weise immer bitterer machte.

Arthur schlüpfte in seinen selten getragenen Armani-Zweiteiler und richtete sich die Krawatte vor dem Spiegel mit starrem Gesichtsausdruck. Er hasste Anzüge.  
Aber das wusste niemand aus Morgana.  
Arthur fühlte sich darinnen verkleidet und wie mit einem 'VIP'-Schildchen auf der Stirn, das die Leute zwar ungemein freundlich werden ließ, aber leider aus den falschen Gründen.

Merlins Handy weckte ihn auch am nächsten Morgen zuverlässig und er wurde als erstes von einem verschlafen aussehenden Will begrüßt, der in die Küche wankte. Während Lance aufpasste, dass Will nicht in seinen Cornflakes ertrank, sprang Merlin unter die Dusche und versuchte die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag von sich zu spülen. 

Hoffentlich hatte sein Chef heute bessere Laune...Merlin hatte wirklich keine Lust zu arbeiten nach dem Fiasko gestern, doch was blieb ihm anderes übrig? Wenigstens hatte er morgen keine Schicht und sonntags hatte er sowieso frei.  
Während er noch überlegte, ob er sich mal einen freien Tag gönnen sollte, Uni hin oder her, stolperte er aus der Dusche und zog sich seinen Lieblingspulli über den Kopf. Er war zwar schon recht alt, aber heute war ihm einfach danach. Er war dunkelblau, naja, wahrscheinlich eher marineblau, mit einer Tasche vorne, wo man in kalten Jahreszeiten wunderbar seine Hände drin vergraben konnte. Ein weiteres Plus war die Kapuze, die man sich über den Kopf ziehen konnte, wenn man vor der Welt seine Ruhe haben wollte.

Die erste Vorlesung hatte er schnell hinter sich gebracht, trotz Wills beständiger Bemühung, ihn irgendwie abzulenken. Danach hatte er gleich zwei Freistunden, die er zum Arbeiten nutzte, bevor er am Nachmittag die letzte Veranstaltung für diese Woche besuchen musste. Danach konnte ihn Uni (zumindest für die nächsten zwei Tage) mal kreuzweise.  
Will, der Glückspilz, musste Freitag nachmittags natürlich nicht in die Uni, sondern verkündete lautstark, dass er das Wochenende mit einem  
Final Fantasy Marathon einleiten würde. Als ob ihn irgendjemand davon abhalten würde können.

Dieses Mal achtete Merlin besonders darauf, nicht zu spät zu kommen und tauchte auf die Minute genau an seinem Arbeitsplatz auf. Sein Chef beäugte ihn zwar mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, sagte aber dankenswerterweise nichts. Dennoch hatte Merlin ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengrube, so wie ihn der Chef die ganze Zeit ansah.  
Eigentlich stellte Merlin sich heute auch gar nicht mal so ungeschickt an. Sicher, ihm war eine der Holzpaletten auf den Fuß gefallen, aber sie war heil geblieben und Merlin hatte immerhin nur leise geflucht. Und dass er einen ganzen Turm aus Maisdosen umgeschmissen hatte, war auch nicht seine Schuld gewesen, er war nur gestolpert, als er die Leiter, auf der eine Kollegin von ihm gerade sichtlich rumschwankte, hatte festhalten wollen. 

"Emrys!", hörte er einen Moment, nachdem er die Überreste einer geplatzten Milchtüte aufgewischt hatte. "In mein Büro."  
Merlin musste schlucken. Der Chef war noch nie sonderlich kollegial gewesen, aber irgendwas an seiner Tonlage ließ Merlin einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Dennoch räumte er brav die Putzutensilien beiseite und beeilte sich seinem Chef Folge zu leisten, bevor dieser wieder schlechte Laune bekam.  
Kaum hatte er jedoch die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, kam sein Chef schon zur Sache.  
"Du bist gefeuert."  
Merlins Augen weiteten sich und er konnte seinen jetzt Ex-Chef nur anstarren.  
"Ich bin...was?"  
"Du hast mich schon gehört, gefeuert. Ich denke, es ist für uns beide das beste."  
Auch wenn Merlin das insgeheim auch dachte, kam ihm in dem Moment ein ganz anderer Gedanke. Wie sollte er seine Miete bezahlen? Er brauchte das Geld!  
"Ja...aber...", setzte er an, doch in seinem Kopf ließ sich kein anständiger Satz formen, geschweige denn ein Grund, warum sein Chef ihn hierbehalten sollte.  
"In letzter Zeit bist du noch schusseliger und verträumter als sonst. Unsere Kunden fühlen sich nicht mehr gut aufgehoben. Mein Neffe Cedric wird ab nächster Woche deinen Platz einnehmen."  
Mit diesen Worten schob er Merlin einen Umschlag mit der Aufschrift 'Restgeld Emrys' hin, bevor er aufstand und ging. Für ihn war die Sache hiermit erledigt.

Will angelte mit dem linken, weniger beschäftigt Hand auf ihrem Couchtisch herum und versuchte gleichzeitig den Controller mit der rechten Hand alleine zu bedienen. Er war Pro. Normalerweise war er mit seiner X-Box eine Einheit, aber - fuck.  
Will pausierte das Game und sein Finger erstarrte über dem Read-Button, als er die kurzen Zeilen von Merlin zweimal überflog.  
"Boss hat mich gefeuert. Der Mistkerl"

Will überlegte fünf mal was er antworten sollten, den Controller inzwischen unverblühmt in die Couchecke geworfen und schließlich entschied er sich, gar keine SMS zu schreiben weil seine Hand dafür viel zu sehr vor Wut zittert - stattdessen schrillte einen Augenblick später Merlins Hand, als dieser gerade die Straße entlang trottete.  
Bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich melden konnte, schrie Will schon ein punkt-und-komma-loses "WAS ZUR HÖLLE, MAN! WO BIST DU? WAS IST PASSIERT WARUM HAT DER WICHSER DICH RAUSGEWORFEN?!" So das Merlin das Handy ertmal auf Armlänge von seinem Ohr weghalten musste.

 

\--------------

Arthur derweil begrüßte Morgana mit einer kurzen Umarmung und ließ sie zwei imaginäre Küsse auf seine Wangen hauchen, als sie vor dem riesigen Privatanwesen der Pendragons standen. Oder eher gesagt Uther Pendragons Villa von einem Haus, in dem er nun, nach dem Auszug seiner Kinder alleine mit einer Reihe von Bediensteten lebte.  
Arthur stellte fest, das der Rasen immer noch auf konkrete 1,5 cm gesutzt war, die Immergrünbüsche noch ihre ovalen Formen besaßen und jemand die grotesk, riesige Statue in der Mitte des Gartens restauriert hatte.  
Als Arthur älter geworden war, waren lang aber stetig auch die letzten Anzeichen von Spiel oder etwas Lebendigem, was _nicht_ pferfekt war, aus dem Garten der Pendragon Familie verschwunden. Darunter auch sein Baumhaus in der Nähe des Wintergartens oder das teure Kettcar, was Arthur als Kind so liebte, wenn Morgana es ihm nicht gerade geklaut hatte.

Morgana riss seine Gedanken mit einem gedehnten Seufzen wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück und sie deutete eine vage Kopfbewegung Richtung Eingangstor an. "Packen wir's, hm."  
Ihr Halbbruder nickte und hielt ihr das metallerne, kunstvolle Gatter auf.  
Der Kies knirschte unter ihren Füßen und Arthur fragte sich zum wiederholten mal wie Morgana mit hohem Absatz es überhaupt schafte, hier längs zu balancieren.

Merlin ließ Will erstmal schreien. Das war unter anderem einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er seinem Sandkastenfreund schon per SMS von seiner fristlosen Entlassung in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Bis er zuhause war, konnte Will sich schon mal etwas abreagieren. Das war eigentlich auch ganz gut so, denn so wie er sich im Moment anhörte, würde er diesem 'Wichser', wie er ihn so schön bezeichnet hatte, gleich an die Gurgel gehen.

"Beruhige dich, Will.", sagte Merlin, als dieser am anderen Ende der Leitung Luft holen musste. "Ich erklär dir alles genau, wenn ich zuhause bin. Mir ist heute echt nicht mehr nach Vorlesung zumute..."  
Die Entscheidung, die Uni heute zu schwänzen, war zeitgleich mit der Kündigung gefallen. Merlin glaubte kaum, dass er sich heute noch auf irgendwas konzentrieren konnte.  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde Will auf einmal seltsam ruhig, als er Merlins niedergeschlagene Stimme hörte. Er wusste, dass Merlin den Job dort nicht wirklich gemocht hatte (sein Chef war nun mal ein richtiger Arsch), aber sein Freund hatte sich immer Mühe gegeben und sich nie was anmerken lassen. So eine Behandlung verdiente er nicht.

"Wo bist du gerade?", wollte er wissen, seine Stimme entschlossen. Der Controller war vergessen, ebenso der Kampf, in den er seine Helden gerade geführt hatte.  
"Gerade aus dem Laden raus...lauf gleich an der Tankstelle vorbei."  
Will nickte zu sich selbst. Er wusste, wo Merlin langlief.  
"Okay.", meinte er dann. "Dann bis gleich."  
"Bis gleich.", sagte auch Merlin und legte auf. er seufte und ließ die Schultern hängen. Als hätte er nicht schon genug Probleme...jetzt auch noch das.

Will in der Zwischenzeit hatte in Rekordzeit all seine Elektrogeräte ausgeschaltet, war geradezu in Schuhe und Jacke gesprungen und war aus dem Haus geprescht.  
Er hatte ja gesehen, wie es Merlin die letzten Tage gegangen war. Und gerade jetzt, als Merlin die ganze Sache mit Arthur überwunden zu haben schien, musste sein Chef ein noch größerer Arsch werden als er eh schon war.

Als Merlin bei der Tankstelle um die Ecke bot, stand Will schon da. Merlin war zwar überrascht, aber eigentlich war das typisch Will. Er konnte zwar unheimlich viel blödeln, aber wenn es drauf ankam, war auf ihn echt Verlass.  
Als Will ihn kurz in die Arme schloss, musste Merlin sogar lächeln, obwohl es an seiner Situation wirklich nichts erfreuliches gab.

\------

Der üppig gedeckte Tisch, den die Geschwister vorfanden, war so pompös wie eh und je. Edles Besteck, kristallene Gläser, teure Blumengestecke - es sah alles genauso aus, wie das letzte Mal, als sie hier gewesen waren. Ein gemütliches Familienessen sah definitiv anders aus.  
Morgana zog ihren Parka aus und noch während ihrer Bewegung materialisierte sich quasi aus dem Nichts der Butler ihres Vaters hinter ihr und nahm ihr die Jacke ab. Ihr Täschchen (von dem Arthur sich immer fragte, wie sie ihre ganzen Sachen da reinbekam), legte sie sich wieder um die Schulter und lief zum Tisch.  
Ihr Vater war noch nicht zu sehen, doch das war nicht ungewöhnlich. Morgana und Arthur waren ganze fünf Minuten zu früh - was sich für Gäste auch gehörte, so hatte sie Uther gelehrt - doch er als Gastgeber hielt sich immer peinlichst genau an die Zeit.

Arthur hätte, ganz seine Erziehung, Morgana den Stuhl zurückgezogen, aber dieser Aufgabe kam natürlich auch ein Diener nach und so setzte er sich auf seinen Stammplatz, Morgana gegenüber, so das für Uther der Platz am Kopf der Tafel blieb.  
Morgana zückte ihr Handy, ein iPhone in violettem Case und begann das Display mit dem Finger zu 'streicheln'. Arthur fand diesen neuen Trend dermaßen lächerlich, das er auf seinem normalen Klapphandy beharrte. Im SMS tippen war er mitlerweile recht schnell geworden aber er sah keinen Sinn darin, unterwegs ständig auf Facebook oder ähnlichem herumzuhängen. Wusste der Teufel was Morgana als ganzes Sammelsurium von Apps schon auf ihrem Smartphone gebunkert hatte.  
Eine how-to-longer-you-lashes App oder eine how-to-enjoy-you-brother-the-most App vielleicht.  
Arthur besaß einen iPod, welchen er auch häufig und gerne benutze - inklusive Namengravur.

"Das WLAN hier ist wie immer beschissen", sagte Morgana gerade, ganze die 'Dame' die sie war, als Uther auf der Bildfläche erschien und Morgana das Teil in einer fließenden, unglaublich schnellen Bewegung verschwinden ließ.  
"Morgana, Arthur!" begrüßte das Oberhaupt der Pendragon Industries sie beide und drückte sie mehr formal als wirklich väterlich an sich, bevor er sich auf seinem Stuhl niederließ.

Zumindest bis nach dem Essen würde Uther nicht auf die Formalien zu sprechen kommen auch wenn Arthur einen düsteren Blick auf die Aktentasche zu seinen Füßen warf, die gegen ein Tischbein lehnte.

\-------------------

Will legte seinen Arm um Merlins Schulter und ließ ihn dort den ganzen Weg bis zu ihnen nach Hause. Merkwürdigerweise sagte er kein Wort mehr zu dem Vorfall, nachdem er einen tieferen Blick ins Merlins Gesicht geworfen hatte.  
Weigend führte der Braunhaarige sie die Straße entlang und schloss für Merlin die Tür zu ihrem Mini-Appartment auf.  
Lance war noch nicht von der Arbeit zurück und Will hatte es versäumt, zu kochen.  
Fraglich, ob Merlin im Moment überhaupt der Sinn nach Essen stand.

"Soll ich uns was bringen lassen?", wagte Will den Versuch. "Pizza? Deine Lieblings mit diesem kleinen grünen.. Dingern drauf?"

Uther verhielt sich - ganz businesslike - nicht wie ein Vater und erkundigte sich auch nicht zuallererst nach ihren Leistungen, sondern sprach mit ihnen über das Wetter. Smalltalk vom Feinsten.  
Morgana hatte dieses Spiel mittlerweile perfektioniert. Selbst wenn sie etwas sterbenslangweilig fand, konnte sie ihrem Gegenüber das Gefühl vermitteln, an seinen Lippen zu hängen. Arthur konnte wetten, dass sie das auch mit ihren Profs in der Uni machte.

Besagte Schauspielkünstlerin tupfte sich gerade mit der Serviette den Mundwinkel ab und lachte dezent über einen einfach nicht lustigen Witz, den Uther gemacht hatte. Doch langsam häuften sich die Anzeichen dafür, dass ihr 'beschauliches Familienessen' sich dem Ende zuneigte. Uther ließ sich nicht noch einen Becher Wein einschenken und hieß die Dienerschaft mit einem Blick den Tisch abzuräumen.

\------

Merlin wurde von Will in ihre Wohnung bugsiert. Schuhe und Jacken wurden unordentlich im Flur gelassen, momentan hatten sie wirklich andere Probleme als Schuhe, die nicht perfekt nebeneinander standen. Vermutlich würde Lance, die gute Seele, die sowieso aufheben. Andererseits würde er dadurch aber auch sofort merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er hatte mal vor längerer Zeit die These aufgestellt, dass der Gemütszustand seiner Mitbewohner sich in der Wohnung widerspiegelte.

Seine Tasche hatte Merlin nur am Eingang zu seinem Zimmer abgestellt, jetzt saß er mit angezogenen Knien auf der kleinen, alten, aber trotzdem gemütlichen Couch und lächelte Will an, der sich wirklich die größte Mühe gab, Merlin aufzuheitern.  
Eigentlich klang Pizza nicht schlecht. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie morgen vermutlich bereuen würden, viel Geld für einen Pizza-Lieferanten ausgegeben zu haben, aber im Moment war Merlin das sowas von egal.  
"Gerne.", meinte er. "Und diese Dinger heißen übrigens Pepperoni."  
Gespielt übertrieben schlug sich Will die Hand an die Stirn und angelte nach dem Telefon. Die Nummer vom Pizzadienst war eingespeichert, für den Fall, dass sie mal wieder einen Feiertag vergessen hatten und nichts essbares in der Wohnung war.

Will warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte zufrieden. Bis der Pizzabote ankam, würde auch Lance hier sein, also konnte er ihm auch was mitbestellen.  
Fünf Minuten später hatte Will seine Bestellung aufgegeben und setzte sich zu Merlin auf die Couch.  
"Willst du mir erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte er nach. Am liebsten hätte er die Antworten aus besagtem Chef selbst herausgeprügelt, aber das würde Merlin im Moment auch nicht weiterhelfen.  
Sein Freund zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
"Eigentlich war es wie immer. So richtig gemocht hat er mich ja noch nie...anscheinend bin ich ihm zu schusselig."  
Er konnte nicht bezweifeln, dass er schusselig war...aber alles, was er tat, geschah mit einer guten Absicht. Das wusste Merlin und Will wusste es auch. Und gerade weil er das wusste, machte es ihn so unglaublich wütend. Er war auch nie auf die Idee gekommen, Merlin anzuschreien, weil dieser in dem Versuch, Will einen Geburtstagskuchen zu backen, die Küche in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt hatte. Das war einfach Merlins liebenswerte Art und wenn dieser Idiot das nicht sehen konnte, dann verdiente er Merlin nicht mal als Angestellten, sagte sich Will.

Will hätte Merlin in diesem Moment am liebsten an sich gedrückt und ihn mehr geknuddelt als vermutlich gut gewesen wäre oder dieser es genoßen hätte.  
"Mach dir keine Gedanken um den Dreckskerl", sagte er stattdessen und knuffe Merlin gegen die Schulter und als dieser irgendwie zusammengesackt dasaß wickelte Will ihn in eine ihrer etwas muffigen Wolldecken, die bisher jeder Wäsche entgangen waren. "Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns n gemütliches Wochenende machen? So richtig gechillt... ich besorg was zu trinken und du kannst sogar aussuchen was wir zocken!"  
Für Wills Verhältnisse war es ein unglaublich selbstloses Angebot, das Merlin auch zu schätzen wusste. Der Braunhaarige freute sich tierisch über Merlins noch leises aber ehrlichs Lächeln. 

Ungefähr zehn Minuten später ging die Tür und Lance trat in den dunklen Flur, etwas verwunderte über die ungewohnte RUhe und das gedämpfte Licht aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Will? Merlin?", rief er ins Dunkle hinein, während er seinen Mantel an den Haken im Flur hängte.  
"Wohnzimmer!" kam die Antwort von Will und Lance runzelte die Stirn noch mehr.  
Und die Falte wurde auch nich leichter als der Mann auf die beiden Gestalten auf dem Sofa hinabblickte - ein in sich zusammengesackter Merlin in einem Deckenhaufen und ein missmutig, hilfloser Will daneben im Schneidersitz.  
"Jungs, alles klar?"

\-----------------

Als die Tafel abgeräumt war und nur ihre Gläser zurückgeblieben schob Arthur auf Anforderung seine Mappe über den Tisch zu seinem Vater hinüber. Trotzdem war er relativ entspannt weil er eigentrlich nichts zu befürchten hatte - sein Vater war eben ein Kontrollfreak, am besten man arrangierte sich damit.  
Morgana tat es ihm mit einem leichten Gähnen gleich.  
Sie hätte sich gerne nach dem Essen eine Zigarette angesteckt - sie rauchte diese komischen langen, dünnen Teile die die manche auch in einen Halter steckten um damit noch dekadenter zu wirken.  
Aber dafür hatte Morgana vor die Tür gehen müssen und danach stand ihr nicht wirklich der Sinn.  
Stattdessen kramte sie einen Zahnpflege-Kaugummi aus ihrer Tasche hervor und bot auch Arthur unter dem Tisch einen an.  
Was zur Hölle hatte sie denn noch alle in diesem Täschchen?

Uther derweil gab nur ein leises 'Mhhm' von sich, vollkommen in die Unterlagen seines Sohnes vertieft, aber scheinbar war er mit dem zufrieden was er las.  
Als er auch mit Morganas Teil fertig war und die beiden schon hofften das es vorbei wäre, hob ihr Vater plötzlich den Kopf und sah sie ernst an. "Und wie läuft es so, seitdem ihr nicht mehr zusammen wohnt? War es die richtige Entscheidung?"  
Weder Arthur noch Morgana sagten ein Wort, da sie sich in ihrer Antwort widersprochen hätten.  
Darum kaute die Schwarzhaarige leicht auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und warf Arthur einen aufforderden Blick zu bis dieser sagte "Ja, es ist in Ordnung. Wir kommen klar denke ich."  
Uther ging es nicht um die doppelte Kostenführung für die zwei Haushalte, das war klar...

Eigentlich war die Frage überflüssig, das war Lance auch klar. Normalerweise saßen die beiden nicht im Halbdunkeln, Merlin wie ein Häufchen Elend und Will ohne seine Spielekonsolen.  
Auch seine Tasche wurde achtlos zu Boden geworfen und im Nu saß er neben den beiden auf der Couch. Er wollte nicht neugierig sein, aber dass etwas nicht stimmte, war ihm sofort klar. Hoffentlich war es nicht ernstes.

"Was ist passiert...?", fragte er leise nach und sah Merlin an. Der reagierte verzögert und antwortete ihm auch erst dann, als Will schon Luft holte, um eine Schimpftirade auf Merlins Ex-Boss loszulassen.  
"Ich wurde gefeuert.", meinte Merlin leise und sah weiter stur geradeaus. Er fühlte sich schrecklich. Selbst wenn sein Chef ihn einfach nicht leiden konnte und er nicht dafür verantwortlich war, fühlte Merlin sich doch schuldig an der Situation. Schuldig und nutzlos.  
"Oh, Merlin...", hörte er Lances beruhigende Stimme und einen Augenblick später spürte er dessen Hand auf seinem Rücken, die beruhigend Kreise zog.

Lance war nicht dumm und er wusste, wie knapp das Geld bei seinen beiden Studentenfreunden bemessen war. Merlins Mutter Hunith war eine unglaublich nette und warmherzige Frau, doch von der kleinen Witwenrente, die sie seit dem Tod von Merlins Vater bekam, konnte sie unmöglich ein Studium finanzieren. Und Merlin selbst hatte das auch nicht gewollt und sich deshalb vorgenommen, sich seinen Unterhalt selbst zu finanzieren. Zu dritt kamen sie ganz gut über die Runden.  
Seinen Job zu verlieren war immer eine von Merlins größten Ängsten gewesen...Lance konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie Merlin sich jetzt fühlen musste.

"Der soll mir bloß nicht unter die Augen kommen.", wetterte Will neben ihnen. "Sonst ziert sein Gesicht bald ein schönes Veilchen. Oder noch besser: Ein Tritt! Und zwar dahin, wo's richtig wehtut."  
Will nickte zufrieden, während er die Art und Weisen durchging, wie er diesem Ekel das verpassen konnte, was er verdient hatte.  
Lance lachte leise und meinte dann an Merlin gewandt: "Jetzt mach dir mal keinen Kopf, Merlin. Ab morgen halten wir alle drei Ausschau nach einem neuen Job."  
Mit einem Seitenblick auf Will fügte er hinzu: "Mit einem netteren Chef."  
Merlin neben ihm atmete einmal tief durch und richtete sich dann etwas auf.  
"Danke, ihr beiden.", sagte er dann, und er meinte es ehrlich. "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne euch machen sollte."  
"Na, du würdest bitterlich weinen und jetzt keine Pizza kriegen.", meinte Will grinsend. Just in dem Moment klingelte es auch an der Tür und Lance - ganz der Gentleman - lud seine beiden Freunde auf ihre Pizza ein.

Wenig später saßen sie alle drei vor ihren Pizza-Kartons, mampften ihr Abendessen und schauten dabei die zigtausendste Wiederholung der Simpsons.

\-----

Entschlossen klappte Uther die Mappen wieder zu und schob sie wieder zu ihren jeweiligen Besitzern. Typisch für ihn - er verlor kein Wort über deren Inhalt und es blieb Morgana und Arthur überlassen, anhand seiner kaum vorhanden Mimik zu erraten, was er wirklich über die Unterlagen dachte.  
"Das freut mich zu hören, mein Sohn."  
Von der Tonlage her hätte man auch meinen können, Uther käme gerade von einer Beerdigung - keinerlei Affektion oder ähnliches war aus seiner Stimmlage herauszuhören. Väterliche Zuneigung war für ihn ein Fremdwort - seine Kinder waren mittlerweile erwachsen, sie mussten lernen, für sich selbst zu sorgen und Verantwortung für sich selbst und andere zu übernehmen.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Tochter, entschied sich jedoch schnell wieder, seinem Sohnemann alle Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Wie es aussah, traute er ihm weniger zu einen Haushalt zu führen als seiner Halbschwester. 

Mit einem Räuspern erklärte er das Treffen für beendet. Blitzschnell war auch sein Diener wieder da, der Morgana und Arthur hinausgeleitete (als würden sie nicht selbst wissen, wo hier der Ausgang war). Noch beim Hinausgehen spürte Arthur den Blick seines Vaters im Rücken. Er war nur froh, dass er seinen Vater bis nächste Woche nicht sehen musste. In Gedanken war er schon mit Leon und Co. im Albion, als er an diesem Abend nach Hause fuhr.

Den Samstag verbrachte Arthur Kaffee trinken und sein Pensum für die Uni erledigen - alles was er gestern nicht mehr geschafft hatte.  
Im Hintergrund spielten leise The Doors und Arthur hatte das Dokumentenchaos in seiner Wohnung wieder gebändigt. Den brühwarmen Kaffee neben sich auf dem Glastisch der Couch, das Handy schon routiniert daneben hockte Arthur eine Weile vor dem Laptop und ging Exceltabellen und Berechnungen durch und druckte schließlich 10 Seiten als er fertig war. 

Danach schob er den ganzen Mist von sich und streckte sich auf der Couch aus, den überdimensionalen Flat-TV eingeschaltet. Wenn man mit Gwaine und den Jungs die Nacht verbrachte, war es erfahrungsgemäß gut, vorher ruhig zu treten und sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen.  
Doch der typische Mist auf BBC und den anderen Sparten langweilgte Arthur sofort, bis er einen Kanal fand, auf dem gerade ein Footballspiel wiederholt wurde.  
Irgendwann währenddessen nickte der Blonde ein, bis irgedwann gegen frühen abend sein Handy vibierte und sich so fast som Tisch geruckelt hätte.  
'Eye of the Tiger' war eine realtiv sanfte Art geweckt zu werden und so war Arthur noch realtiv schläflich als er das Handy aufklappte und sich ans Ohr hielt. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er sich über die Augen und wach zu waren.  
"Hey Leon, alles klar?"  
Von der anderen Seite kam ein kurzes Lachen ob Arthurs bedämmerten Tonfalles.

Die beiden verabredeten sich für in zwei Stunden in Fußgängerzone der Altstadt, in dessen Nähe sich auch das Albion befand und nachdem Arthur aufgelegt hatte schlurfte er ins Bad um sich ausgehfertig zu machen. 

Will war sogar vor mittags aufgestanden - was für ihn eine Glanzleistung war an einem Samstagmorgen. Bedächtig hatte er Merlins Zimmertür zugezogen, um seinen Freund nicht aufzuwecken. Merlin machte wirklich viel für die Uni, besuchte einige Vorlesungen mehr als Will und er tendierte dazu, sich in seinen Nebenjobs zu übernehmen. Es tat ihm bestimmt gut, einmal auszuschlafen. Gestern Abend hatte er wirklich nicht gut ausgesehen und er war sich sicher, dass Merlin sich ihnen zuliebe ziemlich zusammengerissen hatte.

Deshalb hatte Will den Entschluss gefasst, Merlin heute einen schönen Tag zu bereiten. Angefangen mit Ausschlafen würde er sich Mühe geben, sein Lieblingsessen zu kochen (wobei er da doch Lance um Hilfe bitten musste, alleine würde er das bestimmt nicht hinkriegen) und dann den versprochenen chilligen Abend vorbereiten. Ein Tag Auszeit tat Merlin bestimmt gut.  
Außerdem war Lance heute Abend ja nicht da, sondern zog mit Freunden um die Häuser (wobei er sich das bei Lance nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte), also sah er es als seine Aufgabe an, Merlin aufzuheitern.

Lance, ganz der Frühaufsteher, werkelte in der Küche und auch er schien sich zu bemühen, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu machen.  
"Schläft er noch?", fragte ihn Lance und Will nickte.  
"Er war gestern ziemlich fertig...soll ich nicht doch besser zuhause bleiben?"  
In seiner gluckenden Art konnte Lance manchmal zwar ziemlich nerven, aber er meinte es ja auch nur gut.  
"Nein, nein, schon in Ordnung. Mal schauen, ob ich ihn heute nicht etwas ablenken kann."  
"Das ist eine gute Idee. Merlin weiß manchmal nicht, wann es genug für ihn ist...egal ob Arbeitspensum oder Alkohol."

In diesem Moment mussten sie wohl beide an das letzte Mal denken, als Merlin definitiv zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Sie waren hier neu eingezogen und waren der Meinung, dass sie zumindest eine kleine private Einweihungsfeier geben mussten. Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Will sich am nächsten Tag an nichts mehr erinnerte, Merlin die halbe Nacht im Bad verbrachte und Lance seine liebe Mühe hatte, sich am nächsten Tag um seine beiden verkaterten Freunde zu kümmern.

Als es 7 pm war verließ Arthur gut gelaunt seine Wohnung - frisch rasiert, eingeduftet mit seinem lieblings Duft (eine frisch-herbe Note) und dem Hauch von After Share und in ein paar legeren Markenjeans von Levis, dazu ein schwarzes Hemd von dem Arthur spontan die Marke nicht einfiel, aber es war sein lieblingsteil.  
Eine dunkle Lederjacke kam noch dazu, dann schwang sich der Blonde einen Moment später hinter das Steuer seines Wagens und fuhrt Richtung Innenstadt.

Leon wartete natürlich schon auf ihn. In ihrer ganzen Zeit, die die beiden sich jetzt kannten war Arthur wohl noch niemals derjenige gewesen, der als ersteer von beiden an einem Treffpunkt angekommen wäre - was weniger ans Arthurs Unpünktlichkeit lag als an Leons Marotte mindestens 10 Minuter vor der Zeit aufzuschlagen.  
Es war eine Seltenheit, den andern mal nicht im Anzug zu sehen und Arthur grinste über Leons Pendant der Lederjacke zu seiner eigenen, nur das die des Freundes braun war.  
"Ich glaub das wird ein guter Abend", grinste Arthur und Leon fiel mit ein.

Sie schländerten gemütlich durch die beleuteten und belebten Straßen. In der Innenstadt von London war um diese Zeit die Hölle los und die Party war erst noch vor ihrem Anfang. Aus etlichen Club, an denen sie vorbeikamen schalte laute Dance-Music zu ihnen hinauf und Leon verzog gequält das Gesicht.  
Manchmal musste Arthur sich das einfach geben, dann ging er in einen House oder Dance Hall Club und bewegte sich einfach wie ein Trance ein paar Stunden auf der Tanzfläche, vielleicht noch mit einem Drink in der Hand, ohne wirklcih jemanden anzutanzen (meist kamen die Frauen und auch ein paar neugierige Männer..) zu ihm. Doch als der Blonde auch nach dem zweiten Lied die Augen meist nicht öffnen wollte, trollten sie sich schnell wieder.

Im Albion ging es normalerweise ruhiger zu, auch wenn an den Bar-Teil noch eine mittelgroße Tanzfläche grenzte. Aber wenn nach Mitternacht genug Alkohol im Spiel war... 

"Morgana hatte dieses Mädel aus der Uni eingeladen.. Gwen hieß sie glaub ich", informierte Arthur Leon, als sie gerade wieder an einem Club vorbeikamen und Arthur deshalb fast schreien musste. "Die weißt schon, diese Braunhaarige, war ja ganz niedlich." Der andere nickte, resertiert wie er war mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
"Ah und ich hab noch jemand eingeladen, nen Kerl aus dem Gym, aber der ist okay - er mag die Table Knights!"  
Hier lachten die beiden und die Neonlichter der Schilder und Straßenbeleuchtung spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wider.

"So, kann losgehen!", verkündete Will freudestrahlend und stand auf einmal breitbeinig in Merlins Zimmer. Besagter Freund lag gerade auf seinem Bett und hatte seine Nase in ein Buch gesteckt, das - wie Will zu seiner Unzufriedenheit bemerkte - ein Buch war, das sie für die Uni lesen mussten.  
Kurzerhand nahm er Merlin das Buch aus der Hand, was natürlich zu Protesten führte, doch davon wollte Will nichts hören.

"Will, gib das wieder her!"  
"Nichts da! Du hast gesagt, du wolltest schlafen und nicht, dass du schon wieder was für die Uni machst."  
"Ich konnte halt nicht schlafen.", meinte Merlin leicht mürrisch und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Seine Haare waren leicht zerzaust - anscheinend hatte er wirklich versucht zu schlafen.  
Müde erhob er sich und streckte sich erstmal. Mit Will zu argumentieren konnte einen müde machen...sollte er das nächste Mal probieren, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte.

"Du solltest das wie jeder normale Student machen und dir die Zusammenfassung im Internet durchlesen.", meinte Will grinsend, wohl wissend, dass Merlin sowas nie machen würde.  
"In 95% der Fälle merken die Profs das nicht mal. Aber das ist ja jetzt auch unwichtig. Komm mit!"  
Aufgeregt wie ein kleines Kind wartete Will, bis Merlin ihm ins Wohnzimmer folgte und was er da sah, war wirklich beeindruckend.  
Während Merlin sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte, hatte Will sich alle Mühe gegeben, aus ihrem kleinen Wohnzimmer einen Party-Raum für zwei zu machen.  
Merlin sah Knabbereien auf dem Tisch stehen, für Getränke hatte Will auch gesorgt. Des Weiteren entdeckte er einen Stapel DVDs, alles Filme, die er mochte, und daneben waren fein säuberlich geordnet, Wills Spiele für sämtliche Konsolen. Also würde er sein Versprechen, nur das zu spielen was Merlin wollte, wirklich wahr machen. Merlin wusste, dass das für Will ein großer Schritt war. Gerade Freitag- und Samstagabend waren ihm eigentlich heilig, weil er da zocken konnte, ohne am nächsten Tag früh aufstehen zu müssen. Dass er für ihn zwei Tage lang das Brechen eventueller Rekorde opferte, war Wills Art zu zeigen, dass er sich Sorgen machte und dass er ihm wichtig war. Merlin wusste es wirklich zu schätzen.

"Danke, Will. Das wär echt nicht nötig gewesen.", bedankte sich Merlin bei seinem Freund.  
Doch dieser grinste nur.  
"Das wird bestimmt lustig. Wir machen es uns jetzt so richtig gemütlich! Hopp hopp, Schlafanzug an und los geht's!"  
Merlins Argument, dass sie schließlich keine Mädchen seien, die Pyjama Partys veranstalteten, wurde ignoriert - stattdessen holte Will feist grinsend einen großen Becher Eis aus dem Kühlschrank. Wenn sie heute schon die Clichés bedienten, dann aber auch richtig

Arthur und Leon kamen derweil am Soho Viertel vorbei, eine Queer-Partymeile die Arthur bisher nur argwöhnisch aber auch ein wenig neugierig beäugt hatte. Wenn man ihn danach gefragt hätte, hätter er sichlich abwertend die Nase gerümpft und es mit einem Lachen abgetan.

Sie kamen am The Dogstar vorbei, ein beliebter Club, der sich auch langsam füllte, obwohl es normalerweise erst gegen 9 pm in den meisten Lokations losging.  
Leon und er gingen normalweise in die nobleren edelclubs, an denen man nicht ohne ein strikte Gesichtskontrolle des Türstehers vorbeikam. Im Londsdale waren sie früher öfter, bevor Gwaine den Barkeeperjob im Albion übernommen hatte - was problematisch war, denn Gwaine kam weder ins Londsdale noch in die Lab Bar, eine Mischung aus Pub und Club hinein. Aber der Freund weigerte sich vehement sich zu rasieren (Gwaine liebte seinen drei-Tage-Bart) und sich ein paar KLamotten von Arthur auszuleihen.  
Wenn er tanzte, dann in Jeans! - Gwaines original Wortlaut.

Da sie offensichtlich als Single-Männer ohne weibliche Begleitung unterwegs waren, wurden Arthur und Leon nicht selten von Damen angesehen oder sogar angesprochen - eine mehr oder minder dubios und mit eindeutigen Absichten.  
Routiniert schoben sie sich wieder die Straße entlang, bsi um eine Ecke, in einer ruhigeren Seitenstraße das Albion von ihnen auftauchte.  
Das Schild hing leicht schief - aber Gwaine hatte ihnen versichtert, das dies pure Absicht war und vor dem Eingang hingen ein paar Leute herum, die alle noch eon einem bulligen Mann in scharzer Kleidung überragt wurden.  
Arthur und Leon kannten den Türsteher des Albions gut.

"Perc!" Die drei Männer gaben sich nacheinander einen herzlichen Handschlag, der den ganzen Arm mit einschloss und Percivel ließ sie mit einem leichten Zwinkern durch ehe er sich wieder gerade aufbaute, die Arme hinetr dem Rücken verschränkt.  
Sie waren gerade ein paar Schritte gegangen, da erinnert sich Arthur an etwas und ließ Leon stehen, um noch einmal zum Eingang zurückzugehen.  
Leon streift sich derweil die Jacke ab und ging schnurstracks zur Bar, wo Gwaine schon wie ein verruchter Sonnenschein mehr als gut gelaunt und fast schon extatisch Drinkt mixte und mit den Gästen am Tresen schäkerte.  
Die beiden begrüßten sich herzlich und Gwaine erkundigte sich nach Arthur.  
"Bei Perc, schätze ich", war Leons amüsierte Antwort.

Arthur kam bald zu den Freunden zurück und setzt sich grinsend neben Leon auf einen der hohen Hocker an der Theke. Er hatte Percivel geben, einen Kerl mit südländischem Charm reinzulassen, falls dieser demnächst auftauchen sollte. Ansonsten, hoffte Arthur das Lance in anrufen würde, wenn er Probleme hatte den Laden zu finden, oder ähnliches...

Wie genau Will es geschafft hatte, wusste Merlin nicht, doch sie saßen tatsächlich im Schlafanzug vor dem Fernseher und futterten Vannilleeis mit Schokostreuseln. Eigentlich war es ja zu kalt für Eis, doch die vielen Decken, die Will zusammengetragen hatte, hielten sie schön warm. Man konnte fast sagen, sie hatten sich eine Art Nest gebaut. Alles war in ihrer Reichweite - Essen, Trinken, Controller - und so mussten sie nicht mal aufstehen.

Eigentlich hatte Merlin die Idee ja immer für lächerlich gehalten. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es einem helfen sollte im Schlafanzug Eiscreme in sich reinzustopfen. Aber erstaunlicherweise wirkte es und Merlins Laune besserte sich stetig.  
Es war lange her, dass Will und er einen Abend gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Meistens hatte einer von ihnen was zu tun oder es kam irgendwas dazwischen. Früher hatten sie solche Pyjama-Parties oft gemacht. Will hatte nicht weit entfernt gewohnt und seit dem Kindergarten war selten der eine ohne den anderen anzutreffen gewesen. Deshalb hatte Merlin sich auch so gefreut, als Will beschlossen hatte, mit Merlin auf die Uni zu gehen, obwohl er eigentlich nicht wirklich der Lern-Typ war. Eigentlich hatte sich das auch an der Uni nicht geändert...

"So!", verkündete Will und stellte seine ausgekratzte Eisschüssel beiseite.  
Er kramte in seinen Spielen und hatte wenig später das Spiel gefunden, das Merlin immer gerne spielte, weil sie da nicht gegeneinander, sondern miteinander spielen konnte.  
Merlin nickte nur eifrig, als Will ihm das Spiel zeigte und kurz darauf flackerte der Bildschirm und das Opening zu Super Smash Brothers erschien.  
Während Will Link als Spielfigur wählte, fand Merlin es viel lustiger, mit Kirby über die Arena zu fliegen. Will neckte ihn zwar ob der rosa Knutschkugel, doch Merlin verteidigte seine Wahl, indem er Will mit einem Kissen bewarf.

\---- 

Lance hatte glücklicherweise keine Probleme, das Albion zu finden. Es war zwar keine dieser Mainstream-Bars, aber wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm das besser als diese lauten Clubs an der Hauptstraße. Als er sich vor dem Albion einreihte, winkte ihn der Türsteher zu sich und musterte ihn.  
"Südländischer Charme", kam es kurz und prägnant von dem Riesen, bevor er reingelassen wurde.  
Leicht verwirrt sah er sich im Laden um und brauchte nicht lange, um Arthur an einem der Tische zu entdecken. Der entdeckte ihn auch bald und winkte ihm durch die Bar zu.  
"Hey Leute.", begrüßte er Arthur und dessen unbekannten Freund. "Wieso hat der Türsteher mir gerade südländischen Charme attestiert?"  
Daraufhin musste Arthur lachen, das war typisch Percival. Danach stellte er Leon und Lance einander vor und winkte Gwaine bezüglich der Getränke.

Das Albion ließ sich als moderner Pub mit rustikalem Charm beschreiben. Es hatte die typischen hölzernen Dach- und Querbalken, große Holzfäßer zur Deko nahe der Theke stehen und die obligatorischen großen Zapfhähne und Hebel für die Getränkeausgabe.  
Aber Gwaine hatte dem Laden seinen ganzen eigenen Charm gegeben durch mehr oder minder schickte Accessoires wie Plaketen an den Wänden (eines schien von einem alten Jeep zu stammen und sagte 'Rock 'n roll'), ein paar britische Flaggen und das Emblem der Table Knight prangte fett genau über dem Tresen. Ansonsten hatte Gwaine vor einiger Zeit irgendeinem Kerl bei einem Trinkspiel ein Geweih abgejagt, eine alte Jagdtrophähe, die nun ebenfalls ihren Ehrenplatz an den ohnehin schon vollen Wänden gefunden hatte.  
Der Raum war in ein schummriges, gelbliches Licht getaucht von zahlreichen kleineren Lampen und Gwaines ganz spezielle Playlist, eine Mischung aus (Hard)Rock bis hin zu Electric Dance erfüllte den Raum wie eine angenehme Klangtapete

Einen Tanzfläche gab es auch im hinteren Bereich, aber noch war dort nicht allzuviel los und es standennur Leute mit ihren Drinks drum herum.

Lautes Lachen schallte von der Theke zu ihrem Tisch hinüber und die Freunde sehen Gwaine sich mit einer etwas aufgehübschten Blondine unterhalten. Tpisch, verdreht Arthur die Augen.  
Doch dann ließ Gwaine das Mädel tatsächlich stehen um mit einem Tablett mit drei großen, bis oben hin gefüllten Gläsern Guinness zu ihnen rüber zu balancieren.  
Bisher hatte niemand Gwaine gesagt, das Lance eigentlich Antialkoholiker war - eigentlich.

"Hier Boys~", stellte Gwaine die Biere mit einem Lachen ab, sichtbare Lachfältchen um die Augen. "Der erste geht immer auf's Haus, haha habt ihr ein Glück das ich ausschenke!"  
Von Arthur und Leon kam eine Antwort aus lachen und neckenden Bemerkungen und Gwaine grinste. "Gwaine is the man~ aber sagt mal, kommt da noch was? Wo sind die Mädels?"

"DIe lassen sich mal wieder Zeit", kommentierte Arthur. "Wie immer. Morgana bringt noch jemanden mit, ne Kleine. Seid nett zu ihr, die sah nicht aus als ob sie oft ausgeht."

So tranken sie eine Weile und machten sich vor allem mit Lance näher bekannt, der höflich sein Bier zwar anrührte aber dafür auffällig lange brauchte.  
Bis gegehn 10 PM endlich eine glanzvolle, düstere Gestalt an Percivel vorbei in den rauchigen Raum schmebte, eine zweite kleinere in einem niedlichen Kleid dicht hinter sich. Gwen lächelte, die Wangen leicht gerötet vor Aufregung aber Morgana war wie immer die the Bliss in Person und schenkte Gwaine, der ihnen grinsend zuwinkte ein leichtes Nicken bevor sie Arthur und die anderen scheinbar ohne wirklich suchen zu müssen in dem Raum entdecke. 

Inwzischen war dieser schon gut gefüllt und der Geräuschpegel entsprechend hoch.

\-------------------------

Will hatte irgendwann keine Lust mehr, sich von Merlins Kirby fressen und wieder ausspucken zu lassen, obwohl er zugeben musste, das der rosane Knubbel mit einer Link-Mütze doch ganz lustig aussah.  
"Böh", schmollte er, als Merlin schon wieder eine Runde mit unfairen Mitteln gewann. "Lass und lieber nen Racer zocken!"  
Racer waren Willst spezialgebiet und demnach würde Merlin wohl kaum eine Chance haben...  
Eine gute Stunde spielten sie Need for Speed und anschließend eine Runde GTA.  
Wobei Will immer die teuren aufgemotzten Wagen wie Ferrari und dergleichen wählte.  
Es war offensichtlich das Will hiermit etwas kompensierte, was er sich in real nicht leisten konnte...  
Zumindest in seiner Spielewelt hatte er seine fahrerrischen Fährigkeitn so gut wie perfektioniert.

Lance hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als Arthur ihm seine Schwester vorstellte und sich deren Begleitung als Guinevere entpuppte.  
"Gwen!", meinte er überrascht. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
Die Anwesenden wirkten ebenfalls überrascht, dass die beiden Mitbringsel sich schon kannten.  
"Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Leon nach.  
"Ja, Gwen ist eine sehr gute Freundin von meinen WG-Mitbewohnern und mir.", gab Lance Auskunft. Danach übernahm Arthur noch die Aufgabe, Lance Morgana vorzustellen, die ihn mit einem prüfenden Blick musterte. Doch anscheinend bestand er die Prüfung, denn wenig später versuchte sie nicht mehr ihn mit ihren Augen zu röntgen. Was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass sich Gwaine mittlerweile wieder zu ihnen, oder besser zu Morgana und Gwen gesellt hatte, und ihnen doch etwas näher rückte als vielleicht angemessen gewesen wäre.

"Holla, was haben wir hier denn für zwei Hübsche? Zwei Blumen, inmitten dieser grobschlächtigen Kerle!", sagte er schmeichelnd. Irgendwas an seiner Tonlage verriet Lance, dass er schon damit rechnete abzublitzen.  
"Das Übliche, Gwaine.", sagte Morgana ohne auf seine Avancen einzugehen. "Einen Whiskey und deine Hände weg von meinem Hintern."  
Entschuldigend hob Gwaine seine Flossen brav nach oben, um seine guten Absichten zu demonstrieren.  
"Ist notiert. Und was darf ich dir bringen, meine Hübsche?", baggerte er kurz darauf schon Gwen an, die mit der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit doch überfordert war.  
Lance schob sich an Arthur vorbei und legte Gwen einen Arm um die Schulter.  
"Ja, Schatz, was möchtest du trinken?", säuselte er und beobachtete Gwaine aus dem Augenwinkel. Gwen schaute ihn zwar misstrauisch an, war aber intelligent genug mitzuspielen.  
"Einen Cider bitte."  
Auch diese Bestellung nahm Gwaine auf und trollte sich dann.  
"Mein Held.", scherzte Gwen und lächelte Lance an. "Mein Retter vor aufdringlichen Barkeepern."  
"Stets zu Diensten, Mylady.", sprang Lance auf den Zug auf und küsste ihre Hand.

\------

Merlin war nicht wirklich gut in Fahrspielen, doch er wusste, dass Will ein Faible für sie hatte. Er hatte nie verstanden, was an Autorennen so unglaublich spannend war, immerhin fuhren da alle nur im Kreis. Seit Will ihn bei der Bemerkung jedoch einmal böse angefunkelt hatte, hatte er nichts mehr gegen Autorennen gesagt.  
Nachdem Merlin auch auf der letzten zur Auswahl stehenden Strcke grandios den letzten (und einmal immerhin vorletzten) Platz belegt hatte, musste er Will das Versprechen abgeben, sich niemals wirklich hinters Steuer zu setzen. Und wenn doch, ihm vorher Bescheid zu geben, sodass er sich irgendwo verstecken konnte.  
Dieser Kommentar schrie nach einem weiteren Kissen in Wills Richtung und der nächste Kommentar wurde von einem grün karierten Kissenbezug erstickt.

"Na warte, das wirst du mir büßen!", drohte Will scherzhaft und hob seine Waffe, die in dem Fall eines dieser schrecklichen Kissen mit Blümchenbezug war, die sie noch von Wills Oma bekommen hatten.  
Dem ersten Kissen konnte Merlin noch ausweichen, das zweite traf sein Ziel und theatralisch ließ sich Merlin in seine Decken zurückfallen, irgendwas von 'Getroffen!' röchelnd.

Triumphierend stand Will auf und platzierte einen Fuß auf Merlins Brustkorb, ohne Druck auszuüben.  
"Captain Will hat gesiegt!"  
"Seit wann bist du denn ein Captain?"  
"Seit ich diese Woche Fluch der Karibik gesehen habe und gemerkt habe, dass Piraten eigentlich cool sind.", sagte Will und tappste in die Küche. Er hatte für den lockeren Teil des Abends, wo er sich nicht mehr aufs Videospielen konzentrieren musste (da ging es immerhin um seine Ehre), Bier besorgt und kam jetzt strahlend mit zwei Flaschen zurück.  
Merlin wirkte eher skeptisch.  
"Bist du sicher, dass das so eine gute Idee ist...?"

 

Gwen nippte immer noch am ihrem Cider und Morgana hatte sich schon den zweiten Zigarillo angezündet, während sie mit Whiskey nachspülte. Arthurs Halbschwester sah vielleicht nicht so aus, aber sie war gut trinkfest und konnte locker mit Arthur, wenn nicht sogar Gwaine mithalten, auch wenn sie es selten darauf anlegte.  
Gerade tippte sie die Asche mit einem FInger galant in den Aschenbecher auf dem Tipp als sie sich offensichtlich interessiert an Lance wandte, der sein Guiness immer noch nicht ausgetrunken hatte.  
"So, du und Gwen kennt euch also? Was machst du denn so? Bist du auch an der Uni wie der Rest von uns - ausgenommen Gwaine, dem Penner."  
Es war eine 'liebevolle' Beledigung aber von dem Tresen her kam trotzdem ein vernehmbares "Hey" und Gwaine stellte den Whiskey für Arthurs Drink mit Nachdruck wieder ab.

Seltsamerweise kam er gleich darauf mit drei Drinks an den Tisch zurück, stellte Arthur und Leon ihren Schnapps hin und Lance bekam ein Gläschen mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit mit Eiswürfeln darin. Scotch zum Probierpreis, wie Gwaine den anderen aufklärte.

Lance verzog eher unangenehm berührt als dankbar den Mund und wandte sich, das Bier wieder in der Hand an Morgana. Es half wohl nicht, in dieser REihe von Trinken. "Nein ich arbeit, ich bin Tanzlehrer in einem Studio etwas auserhalb von London. Salsa und Tango."  
"Aaaaah, wirklich?" nun schien Morgana tatsächlich beindruckt, und sie rückte noch etwas mehr an den anderen heran, was Gwen mit einem leichten Stirnrunzen bemerkte.  
Sie mochte Lance auch schon heimlich eine Weile.. aber bei Morgana wusste man nie, wie weit das Interesse galt und woher es überhaupt letztlich herrührte

\------------------

Will kam derweil mit zwei Dosenbieren aus der Küche zurück und drückte Merlin davon eines in die Hand, während er sich neben ihm wieder in die Decken grub.  
"Komm, mate, das gehört zu so einem Männerabend einfach dazu."  
Grinsend griff er nach dem DVD Stapel und breitete ihn vor Merlin auf dem Tisch aus.  
"So was jetzt? Action, Comedy, was zum schnulzen?" Will feixte, hatte das letzte wohl nicht so recht ernst gemeine, aber letztlich hatte er auch solche Filme rausgelegt, aus einem unbestimmten GEfühl heraus.

Lance wusste gar nicht wohin mit der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit. Ihm wurden Drinks zugeschoben, die er probieren sollte und er wusste nicht, wie viel er schon intus hatte, obwohl sein erstes Bier noch immer nicht leer war.  
"Err...ja.", bestätigte er Morganas Frage und wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Gwen sprang glücklicherweise in die Bresche und ersparte ihm einen peinlichen Konversationsauftritt.  
"Woher kennst du Morganas Bruder eigentlich?", fragte sie nach. "Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass er einen Tanzkurs belegt..."

Das wiederum brachte Morgana so zum Lachen, dass sie sich was an ihrem Baileys verschluckte, der mittlerweile vor ihr stand.  
"Arthur und Tanzen? Nie im Leben! Er hat das Feingefühl eines Ochsen, was das angeht."  
Gwen musste bei diesem Vergleich kichern und Lance vermutete, dass Arthur diesen netten Vergleich nicht gehört hatte.  
"Nein, kein Tanzkurs.", versicherte er. "Arthur jobbt in dem Fitnesscenter, in das ich immer gehe."  
"Ach Gottchen, das macht er immer noch?", fragte Morgana nach und warf ihrem Bruderherz ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zu, als dieser zu ihr rübergrinste, eindeutig nicht mehr nüchtern.  
Lance wusste nicht allzu viel über Arthur. Der Blonde war nicht wirklich der Typ, der aus dem Nähkästchen plauderte, und hatte auch nichts dergleichen erwähnt, dass seine Familie gegen seinen Job irgendwas einzuwenden hätte. Doch er ging nicht weiter auf das Thema ein. Wenn Arthur drüber reden wollte, würde er drüber reden.

"Komm schon, Lance, sei kein Weichei! Hau wech das Zeug!", lallte ihm besagter Freund gerade entgegen und schob ihm das Glas entgegen, das er seit vorhin gemieden hatte.

\-----

Schicksalsergeben nahm er Will die eine Dose ab und hörte kurz darauf, wie Will seine eigene mit einem Zwischen öffnete und den ersten Schluck nahm. Hoffentlich ging das gut...diesmal hatten sie keinen Lance, der auf sie aufpassen würde.  
Andererseits waren sie auch keine Babys mehr! Ein Bier konnte nicht schaden...  
Und auch Merlin öffnete sein Bier und trank den ersten Schluck.  
Er überlegte kurz, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand und griff in den DVD-Stapel, um nach kurzer Suche Rush Hour hervorzuziehen.  
DVD eingeschmissen und wieder in ihre Decken gekuschelt sahen sie sich also an, wie Carter und Lee sich in Los Angeles Wortgefechte lieferten. 

Auch die Bierdosen leerten sich und Will machte sich doch glatt noch ein Zweites auf, nachdem er Merlin versichert hatte, dass es ihm bestens ging. 

Arthur, inzwischen deutlich angeheitert grinste in die Runde und zu Lance hinüber, der nun _endlich_ sein Guiness geleert hatte und irgendwie unglücklich auf den Scotch hinabschielte.

Gwaine, drüben vom Tresen sah so aus, als wäre er lieber bei ihnen am Tisch und würde mitfeiern, je mehr die Stimmung dank der Drinks sich hob. Aber je später es wurde, desto mehr hatte er alle Hände voll zu tun mit Getränke ausschenken, in der Schankstube herumrennen und Nummern auf Bierdeckeln kritzeln.  
Die meisten der Gäste waren Stammkunden und 'durften' anschreiben, die wenigsten riefen Gwaine an diesem Abend mit gezückter Geldbörse heran. Dem Mann schien das nichts auszumachen. Er lebte seinen Job, ähnlich wie Arthur, wenn er sich sportlich betätigen konnte.  
So oft es ging schwänzelte er an ihrem Tisch vorbei und lehnte sich auf Arthur oder Leons Schulter und fiel einfach spontan mitten im Satz in ein aufgeschnapptes Gespräch mit ein, ohne wirklich zu wissen, worum es eigentlich ging.  
Aber für einen Lacher sorgte das immer und bald wurden sogar Morgana und Lance und Leon redseliger und ihre Stimmung hob sich sichtlich.

Und wenn Morgana lachte, dann richtig. Es war ein schallend heller lauter Klang, der den ganzen Raum erfüllte und einige Männer angetan und interessiert den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehen ließ.  
Arthur versuchte ein Auge darauf zu haben, was seine Schwester tat. Das war wohl angeborener Instinkt oder so ... dabei konnte Arthur im Moment fast kaum noch sagen, was er selbst überhaupt tat.  
Leon verglich die beiden Geschwister in solchen Moment gerne und hatte seinen Spaß daran.  
Auch wenn Arthur und Morgana es wohl nicht gerne hören wollten, aber manche Gesten, Mimiken und vor allem den gewissen Blick hatten sie beide von ihrem Vater.  
Und beide hatten eine Lache, die alles andere übertönte und Raum einnahm. Es war ähnlich laut wie Gwaines schnaubendes Prusten, aber mehr... galant, sofern man unter Alkoholeinfluss davon sprechen konnte.

Leon grinste selig in sein zweites Glas Gin, von dem er längst beschlossen hatte, dass es sein Letztes für diesen Abend sein sollte, er sah sich im Stillen immer noch als Glucke der Runde und wollte ein Auge auf den Zustand der anderen haben.  
Anders als Lance oder Gwaine forderte Arthur Leon niemals auf, noch mehr zu trinken.

"Hahaha!", bellte Arthur wieder sein Lachen, Lance endlich den Drink hinunterstürzend und sich seine gebräunten Wangen tatsächlich leicht verfärbend. Gwen neben ihm lächelte schief.  
Sie hatte es aufgegeben, ihm gut zuzureden das er das Zeug nicht trinken müsse.  
Auch Morgana lachte, eine Wolke Rauch über ihre Köpfe in die Luft pustend. "Lance sieht aus als würde er was vertragen, ihr Südländer seid doch trinkfest, oder? Mehr als die Leute aus dem Osten jedenfalls..."

"Tjaaa", kam es von Lance, deutlich gelallt, was die ganze Runde am Tisch einvernehmlich grinsen ließ. Anscheinend doch nicht ganz so trinkfest der Gute..  
"Ich.. also ich, so oft trink isch ja nich..." Und dann hatte er den Faden verloren, blinzelte etwas dumpf in die Runde - und nahm noch einen Schluck.

\-----------------

Will lachte sich derweil halb scheckig über Handgemenge, random Explosionen und die x-te Verfolgungsjagd der Cops in einem gestohlenen Wagen.  
Merlin neben ihm 'genoss' den Film weniger ausgelassen aber er konnte zumindest dabei abschalten.  
Will trank großzügig von seinem Bier, kippte fast bei jeder guten Szene und nach einem Lacher und so hatte er auch das zweite Bier allmählich geleert.  
"Hey komm schon, Merl. Trink auch noch was, is noch reichlich da im Kühlschrank", informierte er den Freund mit gutmütigem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Hahaha oh man, so stumpf!", lachte Will laut auf, als das Auto der beiden Cops wieder einmal splittern durch eine Scheibe flog - nur um danach ungerührt auf der Straße weiter zu rasen.  
Das war.... das würde Will zu gerne auch einmal im echten Leben machen.  
Der Braunhaarige kippte in seinem Lachanfall etwas zur Seite und gegen Merlin, aber er selbst merkte es nicht wirklich und Merlin schien es auch nicht weiter zu stören.

Will grinste Merlin kurz an, dann guckte er wieder gerade aus und grinste seelig weiter. Merlins Schulter war eine angenehme Wärmequelle an seinem Arm.

Lance hatte gemerkt, wie ihm der Alkohol zu Kopf stieg, aber um ihn davon abzulenken, hatten Arthur und Gwaine ihm immer wieder neue Drinks zugeschoben. Einige schmeckten merkwürdig, andere wiederum sogar recht gut, auch wenn er vermutlich nicht mal von der Hälfte, die er da trank, wusste, was es war.  
Die Stimmung war auch ganz gut und sie schien auch beständig besser zu werden. Kurz fiel ihm der gestrige Abend ein, und wie unglücklich Merlin ausgesehen hatte und prompt bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen. Seinem Freund ging es nicht gut und er ging in eine Bar und ließ sich abfüllen?  
Doch er beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Will versprochen hatte auf ihn aufzupassen.  
Und bevor er sich in solchen Gedanken verlieren konnte, fand er auch schon das nächste Glas vor ihm stehen. Er fragte schon gar nicht mehr nach, was das eigentlich war, sondern probierte es einfach.

Gwen neben ihm sah ihn zwar besorgt an, doch ihre Versuche seinen Alkoholkonsum in Grenzen zu halten, scheiterten an Arthur und Gwaine, die ihn immer noch weiter ermunterten und auf die Schulter klopften, wenn er das nächste Glas geleert hatte.  
"Way to go, mate.", lobte ihn Gwaine in dem Moment und nahm die leeren Gläser an sich. Gwen wusste nicht, ob Gwaine während der Arbeit trank oder seine eigenen Kreationen probierte, aber wenn er es tat, hatte er sich sehr gut im Griff.  
"Dankeschön.", lallte Lance einen Moment später zurück, als zu ihm durchgesickert war, dass Gwaine mit ihm sprach. "Schmeckt besser als erwartet."  
"Das will ich hören!", erwiderte Gwaine gut gelaunt und zog mit einer neuen Bestellung von Morgana ab. Im Gegensatz zu Lance merkte man ihr die Mengen Alkohol gar nicht an. Nur wenn man genauer hinsah, merkte man, dass sie viel redseliger war als sonst.

Gerade gab sie eine Anekdote aus ihrer und Arthurs Kindheit preis.  
"...und dann hat er die Rosenbüsche verwüstet, weil er dachte, das sei die Rosenhecke zu Dornröschens Schloss.", beendete Morgana ihre kleine Geschichte. Arthur widersprach natürlich so vehement, wie es mit seinem Alkoholpegel möglich war und Gwen musste kichern. Die Vorstellung, wie ein kleiner, vierjähriger Arthur mit Holzschwert die Rosenbüsche im elterlichen Garten zerlegte war einfach zu köstlich.

\-----

Merlin fühlte sich zu wohl in ihrem Kokon aus Decken, als dass er es für nötig befunden hätte, sich zu bewegen. Will schien Spaß an dem Film zu haben und eigentlich war es genau das, was sie brauchten: Etwas, wo sie nicht mitdenken mussten und sich mit ablenken lassen konnten.  
Das Bier tat sein Übriges und Merlin spürte, wie ihm angenehm warm wurde. Will an seiner Seite lachte wieder über einen nicht sonderlich anspruchsvollen Witz.  
Er bot ihm auch noch ein weiteres Mal Bier an, aber irgendwie wollte keiner von beiden aufstehen und so blieben sie einfach, wo sie waren, bis der Film schließlich zu Ende war.

Will hatte es sich schließlich an Merlins Schulter so richtig gemütlich gemacht und seufzte wohlig auf.  
"Lass uns noch'n Film schauen!", schlug er dann vor.  
"Aber dann müssen wir ja aufstehen...", nuschelte Merlin zurück. Eigentlich wäre es doch keine schlechte Idee, heute Nacht im Wohnzimmer zu schlafen...  
"Jetzt komm, Merl. Diesmal darf ich den Film aussuchen, und du holst uns noch was zu trinken."  
Will war eindeutig nicht mehr nüchtern und sein Unterton hatte etwas leicht Quengelndes.  
Schließlich willigte Merlin ein und tappte barfuß in die Küche zum Kühlschrank.  
Schnell holte er das gewünschte Bier und beeilte sich wieder in seine warmen Decken zu kommen. Will legte derweil den Film ein und kroch mit der Fernbedienung in der Hand zurück zu Merlin.

Wie Will ausgerechnet auf die Idee gekommen war, diesen Film zu schauen, wusste Merlin nicht. Er starrte auf den eingeblendeten Schriftzug 'Brokeback Mountain' und sah verwirrt zu Will, der sich wieder an Merlins Seite gekuschelt hatte.  
"Du weißt schon, was du da ausgesucht hast?", fragte Merlin nach. "Ich dachte du magst den Film nicht."  
"Aber du magst ihn“, antwortete Will erstaunlich klar und zog die Decken näher um sich.

"Dornröschen ist ein Klassiker!", johlte Arthur etwas zu laut und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch.  
Sein Arm trug sei jener Geschichte von früher ein paar kleine Narben, die von den etlichen spitzen Dornen stammten, die ihm damals die kompletten Oberarme zerkratzt hatten - als er zuerst stolz, dann heulend ob der Schmerzen von Uthers Butler aus den Büschen gefischt worden war.  
Eine lachende Morgana die ganze Zeit neben sich, während der Mann die geschundenen Arme seines kleinen Herren großzügig mit Salbe verarztete.. nur damit Arthur später an den Stellen herumkratzte und so bis heute eine Erinnerung an jenes Abenteuer mit sich herumtrug. 

Gwen hatte Morgana inzwischen in ein Gespräch vertieft und die beiden jungen Frauen schienen sich wirklich gut zu verstehen - was ob der kurzen Zeit und Morganas mitunter schwierigem Charakter bemerkenswert war.  
Arthur musterte Gwen amüsiert aber deutlich etwas diffus aus den Augenwinkeln, während er an seinem Drink nippte, bis ihn Gwaine überschwänglich und einnehmend mit seinem Gewicht zur Seite riss.  
"Naa, wie mach ich mich so als Hausherr?"

Leon, der schmunzelnd gerade eine nicht ganz so höflichen Antwort anbringen wollte, wurde von Gwaine ignoriert der sich in Gedanken schwelgend zurücklehnte und dann einfach drauf los redete, ohne das ihn jemand dazu mit einem interessierten Blick aufgefordert hätte. 

"Ich plane zu expandieren, hehe. Hab ich euch noch gar nich erzählt... aber wenns gut läuft kann ich den Laden hier ganz übernehmen. Dann mach ich hinten den Restaurantbereich wieder auf, stell n paar Leutchen ein und bring das Ganze auf Vordermann. Dann is Schluss mit den ganzen anderen Jobs, obwohl die wirklich nice sind - hah, letzte Woche musste ich mithelfen bei nem Graffiti in so nem strangen Haus, das n paar Bekannte besetzt haben. 50 Pfund für ne ganze Wand. Aber ihr wisst ja: Gwaine is the man wenns um Spraydosen geht."

"Kannst du für mich kurz der man mit dem Whiskey sein?" unterbrach Arthur und schwenkte sein Glas. 

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte, das Lance mittlerweile etwas schräg in seinem Stuhl hing und eine nicht mehr ganz so gesunde Gesichtsfarbe trug, schweigsam geworden.

\-------------

Schweigend sahen sie den Vorspann und die ersten Szenen des Filmes, in denen sich die beiden jungen Cowboys bei ihrem dubiosen Arbeitgeber trafen und anschließend in die Berge geschickt wurde, um dort für einige Wochen eine Herde Schafe zu hüten. 

Will fragte sich, unter Alkoholeinfluss derweil, warum er den Film eigentlich nie gemocht hatte. So frei herumreiten auf einem Pferd und in einem Zelt schlafen hatte zugegebener Maßen einen gewissen Reiz von Freiheit.  
Merlin stattdessen schaute den Kerlen - vor allem dem stillen, blonden Ennis - sicher mal wieder auf den Hintern. 

Will grinste in sein Bier und legte, bei soviel inspirierender männlicher Kameradschaft Merlin spielerisch einen Arm um die Schulter, in der anderen die Bierdose.  
Er kannte den Film nicht gut genug, nicht so wie Merlin jedenfalls, um sich an die brisante Szene im Zelt zu erinnern, die sich schon durch belangloses, männliches Geplänkel über Bohnen und Rodeo-Reiten am Lagerfeuer ankündigte..

Gwaine klopfte Arthur grinsend auf die Schulter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er dessen Trinkleistung an diesem Abend anerkannte, und zog von dannen, um noch mal einen Whiskey für Arthur und irgendwelche kreativen neuen Drinks für den Rest zu holen.

Während Arthur stolz seine Hände vorzeigte und mit fahrigen Bewegungen die einzelnen Narben seines damals so ruhmreichen Kampfes nachfuhr, starrte Lance nur benommen auf sein fast leeres Glas. Er konnte sich nicht mal erinnern, was darin gewesen war und ein leichtes Schuldgefühl machte sich in ihm breit, weil er sich hatte abfüllen lassen. Will und Merlin predigte er immer aufzupassen, wenn sie weggingen (nicht dass sie es oft taten), aber er selbst schlug all seine guten Ratschläge in den Wind und hatte jetzt ordentlich einem im Tee. Er würde morgen nen verdammt dicken Schädel haben...

"...Lance? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", hörte er schließlich die Stimme der Vernunft in Form von Leon. Der sah ihn besorgt an und hatte anscheinend durchschaut, dass er nicht so trinkfest war, wie Morgana es von ihm behauptet hatte.  
"Geht so.", lallte er zurück. Er wollte unter Beweis stellen, dass es ihm eigentlich ganz gut ging, doch ein Schwanken verriet, dass er Glück hatte, noch aufrecht zu stehen.  
Mittlerweile war auch Gwen aufmerksam geworden und sah Lance mit großen Augen an. Vermutlich machte sie sich jetzt auch Vorwürfe, weil sie so in das Gespräch mit Morgana vertieft gewesen war, dass sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, wie ihr Freund dabei war, sich ins Koma zu saufen.

"Lance? Vielleicht solltest du besser nach Hause ...?", schlug Gwen vor und nahm ihm am Arm. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du im Stehen schlafen ..."  
"Schlafen’s gut'.", nuschelte Lance und lächelte Gwen schief an.  
Morgana, die trotz der Unmengen Alkohol noch extrem nüchtern wirkte, nickte auch. "Wir wollen ja nicht, dass es hier ein Unglück gibt. Außerdem ist es spät...vielleicht sollten wir alle nicht mehr allzu lang machen."

\-----

"Netter Film eigentlich.", kommentierte er das Geschehen arglos. "Weiß nicht, warum ich den eigentlich nie zu Ende geschaut habe." Sein Arm blieb beständig um Merlin gelegt und dem Letzteren kam es so vor, als würde sein Freund immer näher rücken.  
"Naja...", setzte dieser an, als es jedoch im Zelt etwas mehr...zur Sache ging.  
Will wurde in dem Moment still und starrte gebannt auf den Fernseher. Ach ja...das war der Grund gewesen. Merlin hatte den Film angebracht, kurz, nachdem er sich gegenüber Will geoutet hatte. Dieser hatte sich zwar sehr offen gegeben, aber es war ihm wesentlich schwerer gefallen das zu akzeptieren, als er zugeben wollte. 

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte er das auch alles eher verdrängt. Solange keine akute Bedrohung vorhanden war, war das auch alles wunderbar gewesen, doch seit Merlin von diesem Arthur so fasziniert war, musste Will sich immer wieder seinen verdrängten Reaktionen stellen.  
Und je mehr er das tat, desto klarer wurde es ihm, dass es ihm nicht direkt um Arthur ging. Jeder Mann, der sich seinem Merlin näherte, ging ihm gegen den Strich.

"Findest du den Kerl attraktiv?", fragte Will nach, als gerade Heath Ledger in Nahaufnahme zu sehen war.  
"Eigentlich schon...zumindest ein bisschen“, gab Merlin zu. Er konnte wetten, dass er mittlerweile rot im Gesicht war - der Alkohol, dieser Film und dann noch diese Fragen.  
"Findste mich eigentlich attraktiv?", kam die nächste Frage hinterher.  
Merlin zuckte merklich zusammen und starrte dann Will an, als ob er die Frage gerade nicht richtig gehört hatte.  
"Will...?", fragte er nach. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir...? Du bist betrunken, oder...?"

Arthur ließ ein etwas abfälliges 'Tsk' verlauten und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Gerade mal halb 1 war es inzwischen und es war Samstag, wohlgemerkt.  
Als sein leicht diffuser Blick jedoch über den Tisch hinweg Morganas streifte starrte sie ihm unverholen entgegen und führte seine Augen zu Lance, der ziemlich blass um die Nase herum war. 

Arthur hob eine Braue und leerte sein letztes Glas. Gut, er hätte es zwar nicht zugegeben, aber manchmal hatte er das Feingefühl eines Ochsen, aber er war ja hier auch nicht der Psycho-Student, sondern sein Schwesterherz.  
"Lance, alles klar mate?" erkundigte er sich über den Tisch hinweg, stützte sich auf den Unterarmen ab um sich näher zu dem Braunhaarigen hinzubeugen.  
Da stellte Arthur fest, dass dieser schwankte.

"Mir is schlecht", kam die wenig subtile Antwort des anderen Mannes und Gwen und Morgana rückten beinahe automatisch etwas von ihm weg, aus ... gegebenem Anlass.  
Von Leon kam ein Stirnrunzeln.  
"Okay, ich glaub wir bringen ihn lieber nach Hause bevor er noch .. ihr wisst schon."  
"-Quer über den ganzen Tisch kotzt und ich es nachher wegwischen darf", vollende Gwaine den Satz unblumig und nickte Arthur, stellvertretend für die ganze Gruppe zu.  
Er hatte ein Geschirrtuch über dem Arm und sah allen in allem leicht lächerlich aus, aber der besorgte Ausdruck verriet ihn anderweitig.  
Um sie herum war die Party immer noch in vollem Gange und es war relativ laut, sodass sich Arthur nah an Gwaine Ohr beugen musste, damit dieser ihn verstand. "Geht auf mich."

Morgana beobachtete die beiden, sie hatte zwar nicht verstehen können, aber die Geste war klar und mit einem feinen Lächeln erkannte sie wieder einmal das Talent ihres Bruders an, von einem Moment auf den anderen von einem kompletten Idiot zu einem... gewissenhaft, protektiven Idiot zu wechseln.

Nachdem der Blonde Gwaine eine Unterschrift auf einen undefinierbar vollgekrakelten Zettel gemacht hatte, standen die Freunde auf und Leon stützte Lance auf der einen Seite, während Arthur auf der anderen zugriff. 

\----------------

"Mh", brummte Will und deutete ein Schulterzucken an, jedoch nahm er den Arm nicht von Merlins Rücken. "Joa vielleicht ein bisschen, warum?"

Als Merlin darauf nichts antwortete und weiterhin mit rotem Gesicht abwechselnd ihn und den Fernseher anstarrte kam von Will ein Seufzen.  
Im Film waren die beiden Männer inzwischen in der awkward-after-sex-Phase und während Heath Ledgers Charakter, dem Freund gekonnt und mürrisch aus dem Weg ging, versuchte Jack (der andere) verzweifelt einen Draht zu ihm aufzubauen.  
Will runzelte für sich die Stirn. Warum.. erinnerte ihn dieser Kerl so dämlich ein bisschen an sich selbst?  
Wenn er so darüber nachdachte (und an Merlin) dann wollte er lieber wie Ennis sein...

Der Film lief weiter und bald ging Will wie gleichmütig dazu über, mit der Hand leichte Kreise über Merlins Rücken zu streichen... zuerst sanft, dann mit etwas mehr Druck.

Links und rechts gestützt schaffte es Lance sogar aus der Bar, ohne irgendwo anzuecken oder nähere Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden zu schließen. Gwaine rief ihnen noch irgendwas zu, was wie 'Bis nächstes Mal!' klang, aber Lance war sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob es für ihn ein nächstes Mal geben würde...er fühlte sich sterbenskrank und hätte alles gegeben für ein Bett und eine Kopfschmerztablette...

"Sag Bescheid, wenn du 'ne Pause brauchst.", sagte Leon neben ihm mit seinem besorgten 'einer-muss-ja-aufpassen'-Blick. Arthur auf der anderen Seite schien manchmal auch nicht so ganz geradeaus laufen zu können. Allerdings hatte der häufige Alkoholkonsum ihn robuster gemacht als Lance.

"Ein bisschen frische Luft tut ihm bestimmt gut.", sagte Morgana von hinten, neben ihr eine sich sichtlich unwohl fühlende Gwen. Sie schien sich irgendwie verantwortlich zu fühlen, immerhin kannte sie Lance schon länger und wusste, dass dieser keinen Alkohol trank und auch nicht gut vertrug.  
"Aber in dem Zustand schafft er es doch nie nach Hause...", warf sie ein und schaute ratsuchend zu Morgana.  
"Das muss er auch nicht. Dafür gibt es Taxen. Sobald wir sicher sein können, dass er seinen Mageninhalt bei sich behält, bringen wir ihn nach Hause.", erklärte Morgana und lächelte Gwen an. Diese strahlte zurück und nickte.  
"Ich weiß, wo er wohnt. Ich kann den Weg zeigen.", erbot sie sich.  
Leon schaute über seine Schulter zurück. "Das ist keine schlechte Idee. Alleine lassen geht schlecht...aber du alleine kannst ihn doch nie stützen."  
Morgana runzelte die Stirn. Was das anging, hatte Leon recht.  
"Ich kann seine Mitbewohner holen, dann geht das schon“, behauptete Gwen, ohne zu wissen, dass sie beiden gerade selbst etwas Alkohol intus hatten und...anderweitig beschäftigt waren.

"Ich komm mit.", meinte da Arthur in einem Anflug von Selbstlosigkeit. "Immerhin hab ich ihn zum Trinken animiert, da bin ich es ihm schuldig, ihn wenigstens sicher nach Hause zu bringen."  
"Und wer bringt dich nach Hause?", frage Morgana spitz nach. "So nüchtern wirkst du nicht mehr."  
"Dein mangelndes Vertrauen kränkt mich. Ruf lieber schon mal zwei Taxen."  
Morgana rollte mit den Augen und zückte ihr Handy um ausnahmsweise dem Vorschlag ihres Bruders nachzukommen.

\-----

Merlin war Wills Nähe eigentlich noch nie unangenehm gewesen. Sie kannten sich immerhin schon seit dem Kindergarten und hatten von den typischen Doktorspielen mit dem Plastik-Stethoskop bis hin zu Camping im selben Zelt alles zusammen gemacht. Doch die Art, wie Will ihm da über den Rücken streichelte war anders als sonst - fast zärtlich.  
"Will...?", fragte er leise nach. Er war sich ziemlich unsicher...das letzte und bisher einzige Mal, als sie sich richtig näher gekommen waren, war unter extremen Alkoholeinfluss gewesen und sie hatten beide die Vereinbarung getroffen, nie mehr darüber zu reden. Auf eine Wiederholung hatte er eigentlich keine Lust.

"Was ist denn?", säuselte der andere zurück und legte die Hand, die eben noch auf Merlins Rücken gelegen hatte um dessen Taille. Merlin musste vor Schreck ausgesehen haben wie ein panisches Reh, aber Will ließ sich davon nicht beeinflussen.  
"Du guckst dir also lieber diese Schauspieler an als mich?", fragte er nach. Er legte seine andere Hand auf Merlins Knie und sah ihn direkt an.  
"Ich bin viel besser als diese Schauspieler..."

Merlin versuchte, von Will wegzurücken. Meinte sein Freund das gerade ernst oder war er betrunken?  
"Will, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, das ist nicht witzig!", sagte er betont und verstärkte seine Anstrengungen.

Arthur lieferte sich ein stilles Duell des Starrens mit Morgana, was sie beide meisterlich beherrschten und wohl von Uther geerbt hatten.  
Dieser Blick, der durch Mark und Bein ging, ließ sogar Gwaine für Weilen verstummen und Leon nervös seine Krawatte lockern.

Ja okay, er fühlte sich verantwortlich. Schließlich hatte _er_Lance eingeladen, also würde _er_ auch dafür sorgen, dass er wohlbehalten heimkam.  
Sie lotsten den neuen Freund durch die viel belebten Straßen an grölenden und betrunkenen Menschen vorbei, Morgana und Gwen hinterdrein wobei Erstere in all diesem Chaos noch mehr nose-over-the-waterline wirkte also ohnehin und mit angewidertem Blick einen Mann anfunkelte der Gwen Avancen machte, bevor sie die Freundin fast mit einem Katzenfauchen dort wegzog.

"Baker Street", gab sie den Jungs die Anweisung. "Taxen stehen schon dort."  
Und standen schon einige der typischen gelben Caps, aber Morgana und auch Arthur bevorzugten die klassischen, schwarzen Taxen aus Überzeugung.  
Arthur vollführte das Kunststück Gwen die Tür zum Rücksitz aufzuhalten, als diese dankbar hineinhuschte, bevor er Lance hinterher schob und sich kurz aber herzlich von Leon und Morgana verabschiedete und dann als Drittes auf dem Rücksitz Platz nahm.  
Morgana und Leon würden auf ähnlichem Weg nach Hause kommen, ihre Autos mussten sie dann im Laufe des Sonntags holen - das war man schon gewohnt..

Während der Fahrt sah Gwen mit aufeinandergepressten Lippen aus dem Fenster und warf dann und wann einen Blick zu Lance, der zusammengesunken, den Kopf an die Brust gezogen dahockte.  
Arthur hatte seinen ewig-kritischen Blick aufgesetzt und starte neben dem Kopf des Fahrers nach vorne. Ab und zu murmelte er Lance etwas ins Ohr, was vermutlich aus hang-on-wir-sind-fast-da und Anweisungen bestand, nach Möglichkeit nicht ins Taxi zu kotzen.

\------------------

Will funkelte zu Merlin hinüber. Er sah nicht so aus als würde er sich einen Spaß aus der Sache machen, sondern wirkte eher... verletzt.  
"Nein man, ist es nicht. Warum sollte ich.."  
Will schien ein wenig bedröppelt von Merlins Reaktion, aber noch wollte er es auf einen letzten Versuch ankommen lassen.

"Nur weil ich nich blond bin, hm? Komm das is nich fair, is doch nur ne Haarfarbe.."  
Er verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse aus schiefem Lächeln und Schmollmund und lies die leere Bierdose aufs Sofa fallen, um den Finger nach Merlins Wange auszustrecken. Nur kurz war die Berührung und viel zu unsicher um dort zu bleiben.  
Mit einem fahrigen Grinsen kraulte Will stattdessen Merlins Haaransatz hinter einem der großen Ohren. "Kann die auch färben, wenn du willst..."

Glücklicherweise kam auch bald ihr Ziel in Sicht. Lance hatte sich wacker geschlagen, doch sie wollten nicht, dass ihn die Erleichterung zu früh ereilte. Gwen gab dem Taxifahrer weiter Anweisungen und ein paar Minuten später hielt dieser vor der kleinen Wohnung.  
Während Arthur ungeschickt seinen Geldbeutel aus seiner Gesäßtasche holte, öffnete Gwen die Tür und versuchte einen betrunkenen und offenbar schon halb schlafenden Lance aus dem Auto zu ziehen.  
Erst als Arthur unwirsch von hinten schob, kam ein Murren von dem Braunhaarigen und er ließ sich aus dem Taxi dirigieren.

Gwen knickte unter Lances plötzlichem Gewicht beinahe ein und sie war froh, dass Arthur sich angeboten hatte sie zu begleiten. Alleine hätte sie Lance niemals auch nur bis zur Haustür gekriegt.  
"Wo hat er seinen Schlüssel?", fragte Arthur und hängte sich Lances Arm über die Schulter um den anderen vor dem Umkippen zu bewahren.  
"Ich weiß es nicht...", gab Gwen ehrlich zu, begann aber Lances Taschen durchzugehen. Leider blieb die Schlüsselsuche erfolglos. Wahrscheinlich war Lance einer der Typen, der seinen Schlüssel für alle Fälle supergut versteckte, wenn er ausging...  
"Dann müssen wir klingeln.", sagte Gwen und nahm Lances andere Seite. "Ich hoffe, wir wecken die beiden nicht..."

\-----

Merlin glaubte seinen Ohren kaum zu trauen. Irgendwie geriet das hier alles außer Kontrolle. Nicht, dass er Wills Berührungen gerade nicht genoss...unmerklich entspannte er sich etwas. Das hier war Will, sein bester Freund. Es gab quasi nichts, was sie nicht voneinander wussten. Wenn es jemanden gab, dem er wirklich vertraute, dann war das Will.  
Doch ihm ging die Erinnerung an ihr letztes Fiasko nicht aus dem Kopf...und eine leise Stimme in ihm fragte sich, ob Will das wirklich wollte, oder ob nicht Alkohol und Mitleid eine größere Rolle spielten.

Noch einmal startete er einen Versuch, Will zu Vernunft zu bringen.  
"Will, hör mal, ich weiß nicht, ob...hmpf!"  
Doch Will wollte keine weiteren Ausflüchte hören und hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um Merlin einen Kuss zu stehlen.  
Merlin versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Wills Hand an seinem Hinterkopf ließ das nicht so einfach zu.  
Gott, er mochte Will. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn auch _so_ mochte, ob er Will so ansehen konnte, wie er die Bilder von Arthur im Internet angesehen hatte.  
Sofort überschwemmte ihn eine Welle von Schuld, weil er an Arthur gedacht hatte, während ihn sein bester Freund küsste.

Mit beiden Händen drückte er Will von sich weg und versuchte nicht in das verletzte Gesicht seines Freundes zu sehen.  
"Sorry, Will...ich..."  
Will saß da, eindeutig verwirrt und verletzt. Er hatte sich das anders vorgestellt...was hatte er denn falsch gemacht? Andere Kerle waren nichts für Merlin. Er selbst kannte ihn am besten! Und doch hatte Merlin ihn weggestoßen.

Hastig stand Merlin auf. Er brauchte jetzt dringend mehr Distanz. Wie sollte er sich denn jetzt fühlen? Sicher fühlte er sich geehrt, irgendwo, doch was wenn Will das nur aus Mitleid tat? Oder er sich morgen früh nicht mehr daran erinnern würde?  
Er drehte sich um und wollte in die Küche gehen, doch auf halben Wege hielt ihn Will am Handgelenk fest.  
"Merl, warte."  
Merlin wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, als ihn die Türklingel aus dieser peinlichen Situation rettete.

Arthurs Uhr sagte inzwischen fast halb 2 und er verzog den Mund, hievte Lances Gewicht auf seiner Schulter zurecht und ließ seinen Finger über den zahllosen Klingelfeldern an der Wand kreisen, die Stirn in angestrengte Falten gelegt. Wo...?  
"DuLac", gab Gwen freundlich Hilfestellung mit einem Lächeln und warf Lance einen aufmunternden Blick zu. Jetzt wo sie schon vor der Haustür standen, hatte auch sie neue Hoffnung geschöpft, dass der Abend noch gut ausgehen konnte...

"Mhm" brummte Arthur zuversichtlich und zögerte kurz über dem kleinen Schildchen 'Emrys/Millerson/DuLac' bevor er mit Nachdruck zweimal dauerschellte. Wenn schon wach, dann richtig.

Es dauerte erwartungsgemäß sehr lange, bis der Buzzer an der Tür ertönte und Arthur sich mit dem Gewicht zweier Männer in die schwergängige Eingangstür lehnte, um sie offen zu halten. Gwen schlüpfte hinter ihnen durch und tastete nach dem verborgenen Lichtschalter in der Ecke.  
Na wunderbar, ein wer-weiß-wie-weitstöckiges Treppenhaus ohne Lift.  
Arthur gab ein mürrisch,ergebenes "Grumpf" von sich und begann, Lance die Stufen hoch zu hieven mit Gwen hinterdrein die im Notfall eh niemanden von beiden hätte auffangen könnten.  
Good grief.

Will hatte derweil all seine Willenskraft aufgebracht um den Schreck abzuschütteln und sich, noch schwieriger, von der Couch hoch zu hieven.  
Merlin ließ er einfach im Raum stehen, aber der Freund folgte ihm nach kurzem Zögern - ein Klingeln um die Zeit war mehr als merkwürdig..

Wills Kopf schwirrte noch von den vergangenen Minuten, dass er vollkommen vergaß, dass sie beide im Pyjama waren, als er die Tür aufzog und wartend in den leeren, erleuchten Hausflur starrte - stumm und Merlin hinter ihm.

Das Bild hatte etwas Groteskes.  
Arthur Pendragon - damn Arthur Pendragon kam die Treppen zu ihnen hinauf, ohne dabei besonders zu keuchen oder außer Puste zu sein und dann schleifte er auch noch einen halb bewusstlosen Lance mit sich.  
Wills Augen weiteren sich und aus einem Reflex heraus hätte er beinahe die Tür wieder zugeknallt - was vermutlich besser gewesen wäre, NACHDEM er Lance von der Schulter des Mannes in ihre Wohnung gezogen hatte.  
Zum Glück tauchte Gwen hinter den beiden auf und hielt den Braunhaarigen von Weiterem ab ...

Arthur schob Lance das letzte Stück mit einem Grunzen und spähte dann in die offene Türe - nur um kurzzeitig zu erstarren.  
Das war dieser rude-boy mit dem Kakao und den lächerlichen Baggy Pants.. außer das er jetzt einen noch lächerlicheren Schlafanzug mit kleinen Bärchen darauf trug.. und dahinter war dieser andere Kerl - Merlin, wie Arthur sich dunkel erinnerte - in einem ähnlichen Pendant mit blauen Bärchen.

Arthur starrte.

Am liebsten hätte er sofort auf der Hacke kehrt gemacht, Lance Gwen in den Arm gedrückt und wäre die Treppen wieder nach unten gestürzt, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

Will war schließlich der erste, der seine Sprache wiederfand. Ungläubig starrte er auf Lance. "Was zur HÖLLE! Was hast du mit Lance gemacht, du Mistkerl?!"

Arthur fand es skurril, in einem schäbigen Hausflur zu stehen um 2 Uhr morgens mit einem betrunkenen Kerl im Arm und sich von einem anderen Kerl im Bärchen-Pyjama anschreien zu lassen ...

Arthur war nicht der Einzige, der starrte. Merlin stand starr hinter Will und versuchte zu realisieren, dass da gerade verdammt noch mal Arthur Pendragon vor ihrer Haustür stand - und er gerade einen Bärchenpyjama trug. Wenn er seinen ersten Eindruck noch nicht ruiniert hatte, dann hatte er es hiermit offiziell geschafft sich zu blamieren.  
Sicher hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wenn Arthur plötzlich vor seiner Haustür stünde...aber in seiner Vorstellung hatte der andere ihn immer lieb angelächelt und Kuchen oder ähnliches mitgebracht - keine Schnapsleiche.

Will derweil war wie ausgewechselt. Noch vor einem Moment war er zärtlich (und dann ziemlich geknickt) gewesen, aber jetzt wirkte er wie ein Hund, der es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, seine Jungen zu schützen. Fragte sich nur, wer hier das Junge war...

Gwen war diejenige, die dazwischen ging, bevor das Geschrei die umliegenden Mieter aufwecken konnte.  
"Er hat Lance nur hergebracht, Will. Es ist alles in Ordnung!"  
Vielleicht bildete sich Will das auch nur ein, aber er glaubte in Pendragons Gesicht einen Anflug von Hochmut zu sehen à la 'told-ya'.  
Wütend stampfte Will ihnen entgegen und zog Lance zu sich, woraufhin dieser nur ein Stöhnen von sich gab, als er plötzlich nach vorne gezogen wurde.  
Merlin konnte sich endlich aus seiner Starre lösen und eilte seinem besten Freund zu Hilfe. Er konnte sehen, wie sehr sich Will gerade zusammenreißen musste, um dem Blonden nicht an die Gurgel zu springen. Er wusste zwar, dass Will 'reiche Pinkel', wie er immer so schön sagte, zwar nicht ausstehen konnte, aber seine Feindseligkeit gegenüber Arthur war wirklich übertrieben.

"Und jetzt verpiss dich, Wichser.", presste der Braunhaarige dann zwischen den Zähnen hervor und versuchte Arthur mit Blicken in die nächste Dimension zu befördern.  
"Will!", zischte Merlin ihm zu. "Wortwahl!"  
Dann wandte er sich an Arthur, wobei er versuchte, ihn nicht zu sehr anzustarren. Wieso fiel ihm gerade jetzt ein, dass er sich von diesem Mann Fotos in Unterwäsche angeschaut hatte?!  
"Err...danke. Wir kümmern uns um ihn."  
Will hatte noch immer eine steile Falte zwischen den Brauen und funkelte Arthur böse an.  
Auch Gwen schaltete schnell und wechselte mit Merlin einen Blick. Dass mit den beiden nicht gut Kirschen essen war, hätte wohl ein Blinder gemerkt und so löste sie die Runde schnell auf.

"Das Taxi wartet unten.", sagte sie entschuldigend. "Wir müssen los. Passt auf ihn auf Jungs, gute Nacht!"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich herum und wartete darauf, dass Arthur ihr folgte.  
Merlin währenddessen konnte sich nicht helfen und schaute immer wieder verstohlen zu Arthur. In real sah er noch besser aus als auf den Fotos, fand er.  
Erst als Will mit Nachdruck die Tür zuknallte und etwas von 'eingebildeter Fatzke' murmelte, kehrten Merlins Gedanken zurück und er konzentrierte sich mit Will auf die Aufgabe, ihren Freund irgendwie ins Bett zu kriegen.

Will wollte Lance zusammen mit Merlin gerade fluchenderweise in sein Zimmer bugsieren, als es erneut klingelte... 

Arthur war, nein, er war nicht die Treppe hinuntergefallen, die so schäbig und abgetragen war, das es ein Witz war, sie überhaupt zur Begehung freizugeben... er hatte eher eine Stufe übersehen, als das Licht just in jenem Moment ausging als er gerade seinen Fuß auf die nächste setzen wollte und dort klebte irgendetwas undefinierbares, was Arthurs Markenschuh festhielt... genau, so konnte man es beschreiben. 

Gwen hörte nur noch ein dumpfes 'Bam!", schaltete das Licht wieder an und dann Arthurs ungehaltenen Fluch, als er sich den Hemdärmel unter die Nase hielt. Langsam verfärbte der Soff des teuren Hemdes sich rot.  
Wunderbar... sein Knie und seine Nase waren ramponiert und er blutet sein Lieblingshemd voll. Großartiger Abend, so zu sagen.  
"Verdammtes.. Dreckshaus!", murrte er, zog sich am Geländer hoch und wollte die Treppe weiter hinuntergehen, als Gwen ihn in entgegensetzte Richtung zog.

Arthur wollte nicht zurück zu dieser Wohnung, nicht zu den Kerlen in den Bärchen-Pyjamas und poor Lance, der offenbar von Sinnen sein musste, freiwillig hier zu leben. Aber Gwen sagte irgendwas von behandeln und das er nicht das Taxi vollbluten könne und das es sich zusammenreiße solle.  
Moment, wann war Gwen noch mal zu einer zweiten Morgana geworden?

Arthur hatte diesen Punkt scheinbar gänzlich vermisst. Was er jedoch viel zu schmerzlich bewusst wahrnahm, war das er ein paar Minuten später von Gwen in den Flur einer völlig überfüllten, kleinen Ramschbude gezogen wurde.  
Will erst so aussah, als würde er explodieren, inmitten seiner lächerlichen Bärchen und dann außer Sicht stürmte - was Arthur im Moment nur recht war.  
Von Lance war nichts zu sehen, dafür war plötzlich Merlin neben ihm der ihn - viel zu geschockt - anstarrte.  
Er hatte Nasenbluten, mein Gott, kein Grund gleich so zu... starren als trüge er nichts außer Unterwäsche.  
Dann war Gwen wieder da, mit einem kleinen Lappen (zum Glück ohne Bärchen) und Arthur wurde ins Wohnzimmer auf eine weiche und mit Decken überhäufte Couch gebracht.  
Okay gut, er hielt sich den Lappen unter die Nase und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
Was. für. ein. Abend. Dafür hatte er eigentlich ganz gut angefangen...

Merlin hatte sich gerade damit abgefunden, dass ihn Arthur in seinem Pyjama gesehen hatte und er war gerade dabei gewesen sich einzureden, dass er ihn vielleicht nicht wiedererkannt hatte oder das Licht in ihrem Flur nicht für genügend Beleuchtung ausreichte oder...eigentlich fielen ihm viele Gründe ein, die nur leider allesamt überflüssig wurden, als er aus Lances Zimmer trat und Arthur vor ihm stand.

Gwen zog ihn glücklicherweise ins Wohnzimmer, bevor die Stille zwischen ihnen noch peinlicher werden konnte. Er beschloss in die Küche zu flüchten und abzuwarten. Will war davongerauscht, vermutlich bekam er gerade die Krise, weil Gwen seinen blonden Rivalen in ihre Wohnung geschleppt hatte.  
Tief durchatmend stützte er sich auf dem Tresen ab und sortierte seine Gedanken.  
Lance lag sturzbetrunken in seinem Bett. Immerhin hatten sie es geschafft ihm die Schuhe von den Füßen zu ziehen.  
Will hatte ihn geküsst und war dann wegen Arthur komplett ausgetickt. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das noch nicht das Ende vom Lied war...  
Und Arthur Pendragon - der Arthur Pendragon! - saß mit Nasenbluten in ihrem Wohnzimmer, wo er zuvor noch mit Will...  
"Oh mein Gott...", sagte Merlin zu sich selbst. Der Film. Sie hatten den DVD-Player nicht ausgemacht und ihre Bierdosen waren im Raum verteilt. Zusammen mit den ganzen Decken musste das einen sehr eindeutigen Anschein erwecken.  
Er schämte sich nicht für Will und vermutlich wäre es ihm gegenüber jeder anderen Person auch nicht peinlich gewesen...aber dem Typen, in den man verschossen war, vor Brokeback Mountain zu setzen? Da hätte er sich auch gleich ein Schild mit 'Ich steh auf dich, ruf mich an' umhängen können.  
Vielleicht sollte er das machen, schlimmer konnte es ja nicht mehr werden.

"Merlin, habt ihr zufällig was zum Kühlen da?", kam da Gwens Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ergeben begann Merlin in ihrer Kühltruhe nach diesen praktischen Cool Pack Dingern mit der schlumpfblauen Farbe zu suchen, die Lance mal geschenkt bekommen hatte.  
Gesucht, gefunden.  
Jedoch zögerte er kurz...die Situation war einfach zu verrückt. Vielleicht träumte er das ja auch alles nur? Er war bestimmt vor dem Fernseher eingeschlafen oder so...

Barfuß - er hätte sich vielleicht zumindest Socken anziehen sollen - lief er ins Wohnzimmer, wo Gwen Arthur mittlerweile Anweisungen gab, den Kopf nicht in den Nacken zu legen - sonst würde Blut in die Rachenhöhle laufen.  
Der Blonde gehorchte und Merlin nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und legte ihm mit der kurzen Warnung 'Vorsicht, kalt' die Kompresse in den Nacken.

Arg! zuckte Arthur trotz allem wie unter einem Schlag in den Nacken zusammen. Die leichte Übermüdung, der Alkohol und diese ganze abstruse Situation machten ihn empfindlich und reizbar - noch mehr, als er es normalweise war.  
Das Teil in seinem Nacken war so kalt, dass es schmerzte.  
Dennoch hielt Arthur tapfer stand und versuchte, sich möglichst nicht zu bewegen, damit es an seinem Platz blieb.  
So blinzelte er mit steifem Nacken in dem halbdunklen Raum umher und blieb schließlich am Fernseher hängen, der immer noch den Film abspielte, der Merlin wohl erst in diese beschissene Situation mit Will gebracht hatte.  
Offensichtlich kannte sich Arthur mit schwulen Cowboys nicht wirklich aus.  
Auf dem Schirm lief grade eine Szene in der Ennis, diesmal mit Frau und zwei plärrenden Kindern mehr oder minder glücklich sein Leben als Ehemann in einem kleinen Flat fristete.  
Arthur sah eine Weile zu und verzog den Mund ob der skurrilen Banalität, die von dem Film auszugehen schien.  
"Was ist das?" fragte er schließlich und erinnerte sich im letzten Moment noch, nicht auf den Fernseher hin zu nicken weil er damit unvermeidlich das Kühlelement aus seinem Nacken befördert hätte.

Kurz war es ganz still im Raum, Gwen sagte nichts weil sie Arthurs Blick nicht einmal gefolgt war sondern schon fünf Minuten versuchte, mit einer Salz-Seife-Lösung und einer Bürste den Blutfleck aus seinem Ärmel zu schrubben - wusste der Teufel, warum sie sich so mütterlich aufführte - und Merlin stand einfach nur wie ein verdammter Ölgötze da und starrte auf den Fernseher.  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er ihn überhaupt gehört?  
Als immer noch nichts passierte und Merlin scheinbar plante, den Rest des Filmes stumm starrend im Stehen weiterzuverfolgen angelte Arthur mit einem genervten Seufzen die DVD-Hülle vom Tisch und las die Inhaltsangabe..  
Aber mehr noch als der Text sagten die Bilder so einiges.  
Arthur hob eine Braue. "Brokeback... Mountain?"  
Irgendwo hatte er das schon mal gehört, war es nich damals ein Kino-Hype gewesen, der besonders in den Clubs in Soho rauf und runter gezeigt wurde.  
Moment, Soho...

Eine weitere peinlich Pause entstand.

"Erm, ah ok", setzte Arthur schließlich erneut an. "Cool, ehr, wer guckt denn so was?" Das Grinsen was er versuchte, misslang. Genauso wie sein Versuch, die Frage nicht zu.. plump klingen zu lassen.  
Lance war außer Haus gewesen bis eben, also musste man eigentlich nur eins und eins zusammenzählen...  
Das tat Arthur dann auch.. und im nächsten Moment war er froh, einen Eisklotz im Nacken zu haben, der sein auf einmal ziemlich heißes Gesicht effektiv herunterkühlte.

Merlin tat sein bestes, nicht in Arthurs Richtung zu schauen. Irgendwie wurde das immer schlimmer...das hier war kein Traum, sondern ein Albtraum!  
Dass die Frage eigentlich blöd war, musste Arthur auch selbst aufgefallen sein, dachte sich Merlin, immerhin war außer ihnen niemand hier gewesen. Stellte sich nur die Frage, wie betrunken Arthur nach ihrem Kneipenausflug war und ob er aus den Puzzleteilen das Komplettbild zusammensetzen konnte.

"Ähm...", kam es nicht sehr eloquent von Merlin. Seinem Schwarm direkt auf die Nase zu binden, dass er vom anderen Ufer war, kam vielleicht nicht so gut...  
Aber er musste irgendwas sagen, irgendwas...  
"Ich kann ihn dir ja mal ausleihen."  
In dem Moment, als er die Worte aussprach, bereute er sie auch schon wieder. Er hatte Arthur nicht gerade angeboten einen Film mit zwei schwulen Cowboys in der Hauptrolle auszuleihen...  
Merlin wünschte sich gerade ein Erdloch, in dem er verschwinden konnte. Sein Gesicht war über und über rot angelaufen, auch wenn er hoffte, dass es nicht zu sehr auffiel.

Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und schaltete den DVD-Player aus. Das gab ihm für ungefähr fünf Sekunden eine Ausrede, nichts sagen zu müssen.  
Merlin war dankbar um Gwens Anwesenheit, die noch immer den Fleck bearbeitete. Allein mit Arthur hätte er sich womöglich noch dämlicher angestellt.  
Dummerweise entschuldigte sich Gwen in diesem Moment, weil sie nach dieser speziellen Fleckenseife schauen wollte, die sie den Jungs mal mitgebracht hatte. Gwen war schon öfter bei ihnen zum Essen gewesen und erinnerte sich mit Schrecken an jenen Tag, an denen es bei ihnen Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße gegeben hatte (bei ihnen nur unter 'Will, Merlin und die Tomatenüberraschung' bekannt). Damit nicht alle ihre Kleidungsstücke rot gepunktet wurden, hatte sie ihnen am nächsten Tag eine Fleckenseife mitgebracht.

Leider verschwand mit Gwen sein letzter Schutz und Merlin fand sich alleine mit Arthur ihm Wohnzimmer wieder. So recht wusste keiner, was er sagen sollte und eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

Arthur hantierte noch ein wenig mit der leeren DVD-Hülle, bevor er sie unbeholfen wieder auf den Tisch zurücklegte, was scheinbar 'nein, er wolle sie nicht ausleihen' bedeutete.  
Ein seinem Kopf ratterte es ein wenig, als ein paar Ideenstränge sinnvolle Verknüpfungen eingingen, aber auch nicht zu sehr. Er hatte die Information aufgenommen und gespeichert.  
Was hatte Merlin auch anderes erwartet?  
Arthur hatte früher mal einen Kumpel in der High School gehabt, der gay war, zumindest hatte er das immer behauptet, aber Arthur war von jeglichen Annäherungsversuchen verschont geblieben, bis sich ihre Wege nach dem Abschluss getrennt hatte.  
Der Kerl arbeitet jetzt irgendwo in einer Soho-Bar.

"Ähm, nein ich denke nicht... trotzdem danke", sagte Arthur schließlich, um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen.  
Er versuchte sich an ihr erstes Treffen in der Cafeteria zu erinnern, da es nun anscheinend wichtig war, sich Merlin wieder ein bisschen in Gedächtnis zu rufen - wenn er schon hier seine Couch besetzt und der andere sich mehr oder weniger gerade vor ihm geoutet hatte.  
Big deal.

Artur ließ ein wenig den Blick schweifen, von dem anderen rude Kerl war nichts zu sehen. Arthur musste sich unwillkürlich fragen, was eigentlich Wills Problem war, aber nachfragen wollte er auch nicht.  
Sein Denkapparat ging wieder an, meldete: Will und Merlin alleine zuhause, schauen obvious gay Movie... ... und den Schluss den Arthur dann zog, sprach er lieber nicht laut aus.  
Oder doch. Whatever.

"Dieser Will ('der offensichtlich, was gegen mich hat, aus welchen ominösen Gründen auch immer' - doch das sprach Arthur nicht aus) ... seid ihr, ich meine.. ?"  
Er setzte ein leichtes Grinsen auf und hob die Arme. "Tschuldige, geht mich eigentlich nichts an, wollte nur etwas Small Talk machen ..."  
Scheinbar war ein angetrunkener, müder Arthur mit blutiger Nase etwas sympathisch, verträglicher als einer in imaginärem BWL-Anzug in der Uni - musste Merlin feststellen.

 

Merlin wusste nicht recht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Was hätte Arthur auch aus dieser Situation anderes schließen sollen? Bei jedem anderen wäre es ihm vermutlich egal gewesen, ob man Will und ihn für ein Paar gehalten hätte. Aber gerade vor Arthur wollte er das nicht.  
Er öffnete schon den Mund, um Arthurs Schlussfolgerungen zu verneinen, doch das hätte wiederum sehr merkwürdig gewirkt.

Allerdings wurde ihm die Reaktion auch abgenommen, da in just diesem Moment ein sehr finster dreinblickender Will im Türrahmen auftauchte.  
Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten war er bei ihnen und positionierte sich zwischen Merlin und Arthur. Jetzt musste es erst recht so aussehen, als wäre Will sein eifersüchtiger und ziemlich besitzergreifender Lover. Dass sie beide Pyjamas im Partnerlook trugen, half dabei nicht wirklich.

"Weicheier, die wegen ein bisschen Nasenbluten rumjammern, sind hier unerwünscht“, sagte Will böse und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.  
"Will!", jammerte Merlin sofort und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. "Jetzt sei doch nicht so. Was um alles in der Welt ist los mit dir?" Er versuchte Will in die Augen zu blicken, doch Will blickte stur zu seinem selbst ernannten Feind.  
"Solche Kerle passen nicht zu uns, Merl. Halten sich für was Besseres."  
"Will! Hör auf, was fällt dir ein?"  
Doch Will dachte nicht daran aufzuhören. Dieser - ausgerechnet blonde! - Kerl personifizierte im Moment einfach alle, die ihm seinen Merlin wegnehmen wollten. Er schob Merlin, der auf ihn einzureden versuchte, nach hinten und baute sich vor Arthur auf.  
"Wenn du deine Knochen nicht einzeln nach Hause tragen willst, solltest du besser gehen."

Arthur sah unbeeindruckt zu Will auf. Vermutlich hatte er mit Menschen dieser Sorte schon oft genug zu tun gehabt.

"..Excuse me?" gab Arthur in schönstem, leicht näselndem Hochbritisch zur Antwort und erfüllte damit ganz bewusst das Klicheé in das Will ihn pressen wollte.  
Morgana wäre stolz auf ihn, sie beherrschte diesen resolut, snobistischen Tonfall perfekt - auch wenn sie meinte das er sich bei Arthur queer anhörte, und dieses queer nicht im sinne von 'seltsam'.

Tatsächlich war es nun Merlins Freund, der unter dem Starren des anderen leicht schluckte. Armer Will, in dieser Disziplin konnte er gegen einen Pendragon nicht gewinnen - aber er hielt sich tapfer, oder eher dickköpfig.  
Er lebte hier und zahlte Miete für diese Chaoshöhle von Wohnung, also zählte er sich nichtsdestotrotz als Hausherr und er hatte entschieden, dass er A. Pendragon hier nicht länger dulden musst... und wollte.  
Auch wenn Merlin sich ganz gut mit ihm verstand, oder GERADE weil Merlin sich so gut mit ihm verstand..

Gwen war nun auch noch im Türrahmen aufgetaucht und warf einen stirnrunzelnden, mitleidigen Blick in die Runde. Ihr lagen Worte auf den Lippen, die sie aber lieber nicht aussprach.

Arthur wirkte gänzlich unbeeindruckt.  
Fein.  
Er hatte ohnehin nicht vorgehabt, hier die restliche Nacht zu verbringen und die Blutung hatte so gut wie aufgehört.  
Testweise nahm er das Kühlelement aus dem Nacken und legte es feinsäuberlich auf den Tisch, bevor er sich erhob und Will so um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, was diesen noch mehr ärgerte.

Ohne ein Wort wandte er sich ab und stapfte auf Gwen zu, die immer noch unschlüssig halb im Flur herumlungerte und ihm versuchsweise entgegenlächelte.  
"Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen oder bleibst du hier?"  
Arthur schnaubte, ohne sich umzudrehen. "Gesetz dem Fall, das William hier dich nicht auch vor die Tür befördern will - in Einzelteilen."

Die junge Frau trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und blickte in die Runde, zu Merlins unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck, Will ärgerlicher Grimasse und zuletzt in Arthurs ruhiges Gesicht, der einfach nur auf ihre Antwort wartete.  
Schließlich nickte sie und machte Arthur platz. "Ich komm mit."  
Es war wohl das Beste, die Jungs in Ruhe zu lassen.. die Stimmung hier war, ohne die ausgleichende Balance von Lance, unangenehm gespannt und Gwen wollte lieber in ihr eigenes Bett, wenn sie ehrlich war.

Arthur nickte nur und suchte sich ohne Umschweife seinen Weg durch den zugestellten Flur und öffnete die Haustür mit einiger Kraftanstrengung, wo er wartete, bis Gwen sich warm von Merlin und Will verabschiedet hat.  
Sie schlüpfte neben ihm in den Hausflur und Arthur blieb noch einen Moment zögernd in der Tür stehen, bevor er einen Blick zurück zu Merlin warf.  
"Wenn Lance aufwacht, sagt ihm es tut mir leid."  
Und damit zog er die Türe zu und Will war mit Merlin wieder alleine - von einem trunkenen Lance im Nebenzimmer einmal abgesehen...

Arthur war kaum zur Tür hinaus, da besserte Wills Laune sich schlagartig. So wie es aussah, verbuchte er das freiwillige Gehen des Blonden als Sieg seinerseits.  
"Ha, dem haben wir's gezeigt, Merl. So schnell kommt der nich wieder!", meinte er triumphierend. Dass Merlin seine Freude nicht teilte, merkte er in dem Augenblick nicht.  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass Lance mit solchen Mistkerlen abhängt. Aber man sieht ja, was davon kommt, jetzt liegt er halb tot im Bett.", erzählte Will munter weiter. Währenddessen ging er in die Küche und holte sich - Merlin konnte es nicht fassen - noch ein Bier.

"Weißt du, Will, manchmal kannst du ein richtiger Arsch sein.", sagte Merlin plötzlich, dennoch war seine Stimme ruhig und ernst.  
Er hatte seine Fäuste geballt, doch diese Geste kam bei den etwas zu langen Bärenpyjama-Ärmeln nicht so energisch aus, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.  
"Was hat er dir getan? Er hat Lance nach Hause gebracht, anstatt ihn betrunken in einer Bar zu lassen! Und dafür blaffst du ihn an?!"  
Will stellte seine Dose so heftig auf dem Tisch ab, dass er etwas Bier verschüttete.  
"Und wieso nimmst du diesen Lackaffen in Schutz? Du hast den Kerl einmal gesehen! Der hält sich für was besseres als wir! Der passt nicht zu uns. Der passt nicht zu dir, Merlin, siehst du das denn nicht?"  
"Und woher nimmst du dir das Recht zu entscheiden, wer zu mir passt?", schrie Merlin jetzt schon fast zurück. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Will gemerkt hatte, dass er in Arthur verschossen war. Und seither machte er ihn in einer Tour schlecht. Durch diesen Abend wusste Arthur nicht nur, dass er gay war, nein, er hielt Will auch noch für seinen prolemischen, fast schon gewalttätigen Freund!  
"Ich bin doch auch mit Lance befreundet und es ist dir egal, dem drohst du keine Prügel an!", warf Merlin sein nächstes Argument in die Runde.  
Er wollte nicht streiten, aber heute Abend waren bei ihm sowieso schon alle Sicherungen durchgebrannt.  
"Mit Lance ist das auch was anderes!", konterte Will. "Von dem siehst du dir keine halb nackten Fotos an!"  
Merlin verschlug es einen Moment die Sprache.  
"Ach darum geht es dir? Weil ich Arthur attraktiv finde? Na und, was ist denn dabei! Und außerdem geht dich das gar nichts an!"  
"Und ob mich das was angeht! Dieser miese, eingebildete...!"

Doch Merlin ließ seinen Freund den Satz gar nicht erst zu Ende führen. Er wollte nicht streiten...auch wenn es vermutlich schon zu spät war. Er drehte sich um und sagte: "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe."  
Und damit war er in seinem Zimmer verschwunden und ließ einen völlig aufgebrachten Will zurück.  
Diese Nacht sollte Merlin noch lange wach liegen und über sich, seine Gefühle (wenn es denn welche waren) für Arthur und seine Freundschaft zu Will nachdenken.  
Sein bester Freund dagegen holte sich aus Trotz noch das restliche Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und ertränkte seinen Frust in Alkohol.

Will stand noch eine Weile über die Theke gebeugt in der Küche und ertränkte Frust und Hilflosigkeit in Bier.  
Er wollte Merlin nicht verlieren, vor allem nicht an jemanden der sogar Lance - Lance! - dazu brachte, sich bewusstlos zu saufen, jemanden, der ein Taxi unten an der Straße eine halbe Stunde warten ließ nur um die verflossene Zeit ohne ein Wimpernzucken mit 50 Pfund zu vergüten, jemand... der einfach nicht zu Merlin passte.

Er hatte ihn jetzt zweimal gesehen, zwei! Da konnte man im besten Falle verknallt sein, wegen Äußerlichkeiten. Arthurs Charakter konnte Merlin jawohl nichts abgewinnen - dieser glich in Wills Augen einem verzogenen Affen im Anzug. 

Und überhaupt.  
Was machte er sich überhaupt sorgen.  
Arthur war straight. Vermutlich so straight und hinter Weibern her, wie es nur ein reicher Pinkel in ihrem Alter sein konnte.  
Mit diesem finalen Gedanken verzog sich Will mit seinem Bier auf sein Zimmer und zockte bis zum Morgengrauen einen Teil der Zelda-Reihe...  
Ihm fiel nicht ein, dass er sich dabei tausend Gedanken über Arthur machte, und keinen Einzigen zu sich selbst und Merlin..

 

Arthur ließ Gwen das Taxi erst bis zu ihr nach Hause dirigieren, dann gab er mit müden Einzeilern seine Adresse durch und fiel schließlich gegen 4 Uhr in der Frühe ins Bett - sich nicht einmal einen Dreck darum bemühend, den Wecker auf irgendeine Uhrzeit zu stellen.

An diesem Sonntagmorgen schliefen sie alle länger. Merlin war der Erste, der irgendwann gegen mittags aus dem Bett kroch. Eis war zwar schön und gut, aber dennoch kein richtiges Abendessen, vor allem nicht in Kombination mit Bier.  
Zum Glück hatte er kein Kopfweh und so goss er sich Milch über sein Müsli und aß alleine in der Küche, bis er aus dem Flur ein Stöhnen hörte.  
So wie es sich anhörte, war Lance von den Toten auferstanden. Merlin lief in den Flur, wo ihm ein im Gesicht ziemlich weißer Lance entgegenschwankte, eine Hand gegen seine pochende Schläfe gedrückt.

"Mein Schädel...oh, morgen Merlin.", war die kurze Begrüßung. Merlin verkniff sich die Frage, ob Lance was frühstücken (zu Mittag essen, wie auch immer) wollte, da sein Freund aussah, als würde ihm alleine bei dem Gedanken an Essen übel werden.  
"Hey Lance...alles klar bei dir? Ich hol dir ne Kopfschmerztablette, leg dich lieber wieder hin."  
Lance nickte dankbar und drehte sich langsam wieder um.  
Während Merlin im Bad nach ihren Medikamenten suchte, hörte er aus dem Flur ein "Mann, siehst du beschissen aus, Alter", von Will, der wohl mittlerweile auch wach sein musste, sowie Lances pragmatische Antwort "Charmant wie immer, Will, danke.".

Viel Lust, Will jetzt über den Weg zu laufen hatte Merlin zwar nicht (zumal er sich noch immer nicht sicher war, was seine Überlegungen von gestern Nacht denn nun ergeben hatten), doch Lance sollte deswegen nicht länger als nötig leiden müssen.  
Doch im Flur erwartete ihn eine Überraschung: Auch Will sah nicht weniger verkatert aus als Lance selber.  
"Schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt, Will? Du siehst furchtbar aus.", sagte Merlin auf dem Weg in die Küche, um ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, füllte er lieber gleich noch ein zweites Glas und legte eine Kopfschmerztablette für Will daneben. Will konnte zwar ein Riesenidiot sein, aber in seiner ureigenen Logik gab es immer einen plausiblen Grund dafür. Vielleicht ergab sich ja später die Chance, in Ruhe zu reden, gestern Nacht waren sie wohl beide aufgebracht gewesen.

Lance hatte schließlich den Weg in sein Bett geschafft und sich mit einem Aufseufzen hineinfallen lassen. Wenig später saß Merlin mit Wasserglas und Tablette auf seiner Bettkante und hielt ihm beides auffordernd hin.  
"Danke...ich weiß gar nicht mehr richtig, was gestern passiert ist..."  
"Du warst ziemlich betrunken.", füllte Merlin die Lücke. "Arthur hat dich hierher gebracht. Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass es ihm Leid tut."  
Die Details mit dem Nasenbluten und Wills Szene ließ er besser aus.

Arthur stellte derweil ein geeignetes Pendant zu Lance da, obwohl es ihm nicht ganz so schlimm ging - vor allem nicht so schlimm wie letzten Sonntag - und er schaffte es sich selbst aus dem Bett zu hieven und eine Dusche zu nehmen (es war ja auch niemand da, der ihn mit Katermitteln umsorgt hätte, so wie Lance das Glück hatte).  
Morgana hatte bisher nichts von sich hören lassen, vermutlich kämpfte sie gegen ihre ganz eigenen dunklen Schatten unter den Augen und trug erstmal ein Kilo Creme und Make up auf.

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete Arthur sein aufgeschürftes Knie und verfluchte er erneut das viel zu baufällige Treppenhaus in dem Lance hauste.  
Apropos Lance, hoffentlich ging es ihm soweit okay - später würde Arthur sich erkundigen.. wenn er selbst etwas im Magen und einen gefühlten Liter Kaffee intus hatte.  
Er hatte einen dumpfen, schmerzenden Druck hinter der Stirn, aber zum Glück blutete seine Nase nicht mehr. Den Trick mit dem Eiselement im Nacken musste er sich merken..

Wenig später saß der Blonde mit einem herrlichen Katerfrühstück auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und hatte den Fernseher laufen.  
Er blätterte durch die TV-Zeitschrift, in der anderen Hand seinen zweiten Kaffee. Und Arthurs Blick blieb auf den 20:15 Uhr-Filmen hängen.  
BBC brachte das übliche Familien-Abendprogramm, was Arthur genau genommen als Single Haushalt nicht wirklich schauen sollte, und der Rest...

Und dann hätte er sich beinahe an seinem Kaffe verschluck, als er eine Spalte weiter, neben der hundertsten James Bond 007-Wiederholung 'Brokeback Mountain' für das Abendprogramm las.  
Zufälle konnten grotesk sein.  
Arthur legte die Zeitung bei Seite und biss in seinen Toast. Jetzt kreisten seine Gedanken doch um letzten Abend.... Bärchenschlafanzüge, lebensgefährliche Treppenhäuser und cholerische Boyfriends.  
Moment, war Will am Ende eifersüchtig auf ihn gewesen?  
Haha... großer Gott.  
Arthur stöhnte während er auf dem Bissen herumkaute  
Er hatte Merlin doch nicht einmal wirklich angesehen, und sie waren vielleicht 10 Minuten alleine im Raum gewesen.  
Will musste sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen, dass er ihm Mr.Brightside-Smile-cheekbones-of-doom mit Segelohren und Bärchenpyjama streitig machte.

... hm.  
Vielleicht hatte er Merlin doch etwas näher gemustert als ihm zuerst aufgefallen war.  
Nachdenklich schluckte Arthur den Rest des Toasts herunter und goss sich noch Milch in den Kaffee...

Lance schien in seiner Erinnerung zu kramen, aber nicht wirklich fündig zu werden. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er es so weit hatte kommen lassen. Und das, wo er selbst immer predigte, Alkohol nur in Maßen zu genießen.  
"Nein...kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern.", gab er seine eigene Schande zu. Aber im Moment waren die Kopfschmerzen auch übermäßig.  
"Viel trinken und schlafen.", meinte Merlin nur leicht grinsend. "Ich stell dir ne Wasserflasche hier hin. Wenn du irgendwas brauchst, ruf einfach."  
Lance schaffte es glatt, ihn anzulächeln ohne das Gesicht in Schmerzen zu verziehen und Merlin ging leise aus dem Zimmer, zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Will hörte er in der Küche werkeln und Merlin beschloss das Zusammentreffen noch ein bisschen aufzuschieben. Als erstes musste er aus diesem Bärchenpyjama raus, den er jetzt für alle Zeiten mit der größten Blamage seines Lebens assoziieren würde. 

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche, in anständigen Klamotten und noch mit feuchten Haaren nahm er schließlich doch all seinen Mut zusammen und ging in die Küche zu Will.  
Als erstes sah er, dass das Wasserglas geleert war und die Tablette verschwunden - zumindest war Will nicht so eingeschnappt, dass er gut gemeinte Hilfe seitens Merlins ausschlug.

Will selbst saß im Schneidersitz auf einem ihrer Stühle und hatte die Zeitung von Samstag vor sich ausgebreitet. Das verwunderte ihn - Will war nicht der Typ, der Zeitung las. Die meisten Meldungen bekam er über das Internet mit, wenn er mal wieder nach neuen Spielen googelte (ein Profi wie Will schaute auch nie nach Komplettlösungen, das war angeblich unter seiner Würde).

"Will?", fragte Merlin und kam näher.  
"Ah, Merlin!", antwortete Will erstaunlich gut gelaunt. "Schau mal! Wär das nicht was für dich? Die suchen hier eine Aushilfe in einer kleinen Buchhandlung..."  
Merlins Augen wurden groß. Will las keine Zeitung, sondern suchte mögliche Jobangebote für ihn! Die Logik war etwas verquer, aber Merlin kannte Wills Gedankenzüge gut genug. Die Tatsache, dass er ihm jetzt half und nach vorne blickte, zeigte Merlin, dass Will ihre Freundschaft weiterführen würde. Vermutlich würde er sich auch entschuldigen, sobald er die Zeit dafür reif sah. Aber wie Merlin testete er erstmal aus, ob der andere sein Friedensangebot annehmen würde.  
Und Merlin nahm es an.

"Zeig mal!", forderte er Will auf und ließ sich das entsprechende Jobangebot zeigen. Die Zeitung war zwar von gestern, aber heute war Sonntag und mit etwas Glück...

Arthur schlug die Zeit tot, so gut es ging. Es war Sonntag und am liebsten hätte er die Wohnung gar nicht verlassen, aber wie lange stand ein Porsche Carrere Capriolet sicher geparkt in einem von Londons größten Clubmeilen?  
Es war auf jeden fall besser, ihn heute noch zu holen - beschloss Arthur und so machte er sich ein paar Stunden später wieder mit einem Taxi auf den Weg. 

Um diese Zeit waren die Straßen so leer und friedlich wie selten und Arthur nutzte den Weg, in einem Kiosk noch einen Single-Einkauf zu tätigen.  
Jede menge Bier, Snacks, Brötchen und die aktuelle Wochenzeitung.  
Früher hatte er Morgana immer Zigaretten mitbringen 'dürfen' - ein flüchtiger Gedanke, der Arthur undefinierbar den Mund verziehen ließ.  
Doch seit er allein wohnte...

Als er die Einkaufstüte auf den Beifahrersitz beförderte dachte Arthur für einen Moment darüber nach, vielleicht doch einmal alleine auszugehen.. oder einer der zahlreichen Avancen der Damen in der Uni oder im Gym nachzugeben.  
Arthur bezweifelte, das etwas ernsthaftes daraus entstehen konnte - die meisten die ihn näher kennenlernten oder auch nur kurz sahen, trugen verdammt sichtbare Pfund-Zeichen in den Augen und Arthur konnte ihre wahren Intention mit jeder kleinen Annäherung spüren.  
Es machte ihn wütend und resigniert gleichzeitig. 

Dies war wohl einer der großen Nachteile wenn man vermögend (durch Familie) war.  
Arthur ließ sich mit einem tiefen "Grumpf" auf den Sitz fallen.  
Darum hatte er die Einigung mit Morgana so begrüßt, mit ihre ein Flat zu teilen.  
Seine Halbschwester schien unter dem selben Phänomen zu 'leiden' wie er, dass sie schwer mit fremden Menschen (irgendwie ausgenommen Gwen) anbandelte, geschweige denn das eine Beziehung daraus wurde. Aber bei Morgana war das wie immer eine ganz andere Geschichte.

Arthur tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, sich einen schönen Abend machen zu können - mit Bier, Snacks und einem guten Film. Den Unikram hatte er erledigt ..  
Und so stahl im wenigsten niemand die Fernbedienung und rangelte mit ihm um den Sender (Morgana gewann meistens - leider).

Sie verbrachten den Großteil des Nachmittages damit, die Zeitungen dieser Woche nach passenden Stellenanzeigen durchzusuchen, während Lance seinen Rausch ausschlief.  
Sie diskutierten viel und lachten dabei, als sie sich Merlin in verschiedenen Aushilfsjobs vorstellten. Man könnte fast meinen, der gestrige Abend sei nie geschehen.  
So füllte sich Merlins Zettel mit potenziellen neuen Nebenjobs zusehends. Gleich morgen würde er sie der Reihe nach abtelefonieren. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er keinen neuen Job finden würde! Merlin wurde immer zuversichtlicher und dass Will dabei so an ihn glaubte, unterstützte ihn in seinem positiven Denken.

Stiller wurde es nur zwischen ihnen, als sie das Wohnzimmer aufräumen mussten - und dabei zwangsweise auf Spuren des gestrigen Abends stießen. Stumm und zum Teil auch peinlich berührt verräumten sie DVDs und Spiele, warfen die leeren Bierdosen weg und legten die Decken zusammen.  
Merlin konnte irgendwie nicht glauben, dass vor nicht mal zwölf Stunden Arthur Pendragon auf ihrer Couch gesessen hatte...genau auf dem Platz, vor dem er jetzt stand.  
Doch als Will mit dem Staubsauger wiederkam, um die letzten Spuren zu beseitigen, ging Merlin schnell zur Seite. Er wollte nicht, dass Will wieder sauer wurde.  
Nach getaner Arbeit ließen sie sich beide aufs Sofa sinken und gönnten sich erstmal eine kleine Pause. Die Arbeit hatte ihnen beiden Ablenkung verschafft.

Doch Will neben Merlin wurde auf einmal ernst.  
"Du, Merlin...sorry wegen gestern. Du weißt schon...alles halt.", sagte er ungelenk und hoffte, dass seine Botschaft dennoch bei seinem Freund ankam und dieser ihm verzeihen würde. So sicher war Will sich zwar nicht, ob ihm der Kuss wirklich Leid tat, aber er vermutete, dass es für Merlin so besser war (und ärgerte sich leicht darüber, dass für seinen Freund eh wieder nur Arthur zählen würde).  
"Okay. Entschuldigung angenommen.", lächelte er seinen Freund an. So war es einfach schon immer gewesen. Sie konnten einander nicht lange böse sein. 

Will ließ sich erleichtert gegen die Couchlehne sinken.  
"Lass uns ma überlegen, was wir kochen.", schlug er daraufhin vor und sein Magen grummelte zustimmend.  
"Nun ja...", antwortete Merlin. "Kommt darauf an, was wir noch da haben und was Lance überhaupt bei sich behalten kann..."  
"Glaubst du denn, dass er wach ist?"  
In dem Moment hörten sie Lances Handy lautstark klingeln und mussten beide lachen. Spätestens jetzt war er wach, soviel stand fest.

Arthur runzelte die Stirn und hielt sich das Handy vom Ohr weg. Klingelte das Teil überhaupt? Lance braucht ungewöhnlich lange, um abzuheben, aber anstatt einer Mailbox meldete sich schließlich ein deutlich zerknautscher Lance mit schlafrauer Stimme und deutlichen Schwierigkeiten, sich zu orientieren. 

"... Hallo?"  
"Lance?"  
"Oh, Arthur.." ein Ächzen unterbrach. "Morgen."  
Der Blonde zog eine Grimasse in Richtung Armbanduhr die inzwischen 5 pm zeigte.  
"Erm ja, guten Morgen. Und, wie gehts dir soweit? Wieder fit?"

Das Gespräch zog sich weiter, mit einem langsam wacher werdenden Lance, der sich endlich aus seinem Bett schälte und anschließend mit dem Telefon am Ohr den Flur entlang in die Küche tappte, dabei am Wohnzimmer vorbeikam, ohne die beiden Jungs zu bemerken.  
Arthur auf der anderen Seite hatte sich auf seiner Couch ausgestreckt und die Beine hochgelegte, die linke Hand halb in einer Tüte Chilli-Chips vergraben.  
Munter crunchte er Lance ins Ohr, während dieser sich ein Glas Leitungswasser eingoss und erneut aufstöhnte.  
"Geezus, Arthur was ist gestern nacht passiert? Mein Schädel, er fühlte sich an, als hätte jemand ihn frontal mit der Landhantel erwischt."

Arthur musste lachte und schob sich noch eine Handvoll Chips in den Mund.  
"Zuviel Alkohol, mein Lieber. ... hoffe die Jungs habens dir ausgerichtet, sorry noch mal ich hätte dich besser aufhalten sollen."

"Kein Ding", kam von der anderen Seite geröchelt. Lance war einfach zu gutmütig und sobald es ihm wieder besser ging, würde er seinen Absturz vergessen haben. 

So ging das Telefonat noch eine Weile weiter, in der Merlin und Will im Wohnzimmer hockten und vergebends versuchten, Bruchstücke der Unterhaltung mitzuhören - aber Lance hatte die Küchentüre wohlweislich hinter sich geschlossen.  
Als er nach einer guten Viertelstunde heraus kam und in der Tür das Wohnzimmer erschien, wirkte er in den weißen Boxershorts und dem zerknitterten Hemd immer ncoh ein wenig mitgenommen, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich nun zu Will und Merlin wandte, war... leicht ärgerlich.

"William. Ich weiß zwar nicht was genau passiert ist, aber ich fände es angebracht wenn du dich nächstes mal bei Arthur entschuldigst..."

Der Angesprochene fuhr buchstäblich in seinem Sitz hoch.  
Lance hatte mit.. Arthur geredet?! Schon alleine das war Anlass genug, Will wieder wütend werden zu lassen... aber das der reiche Pinkel ihn wohl auch noch verpfiffen hatte..  
Das Bild was Will von Arthur in seinem Kopf hatte rückte noch mehr in den Schatten - soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war.  
Einzig und allein Merlins Anwesenheit direkt neben ihm hielt Will zurück und er blieb ruhig, die Lippen aufeinandergepresst, die Hände in seinem Schoß verkrampft.  
"O.. kay."

Merlin sah ihn überrascht an, doch die Überraschung war eindeutig positiv. Will sah zwar nicht begeistert aus, aber er war immerhin nicht wieder explodiert. Und das (wenn auch zerknirscht) Zugeständnis sich zu entschuldigen, musste für Will eine echte Herausforderung gewesen sein.

Merlin legte Will die Hand auf die Schulter, was diesen dazu brachte, zu ihm zu gucken.  
"Danke, Will.", sagte er einfach und Will wusste, was er meinte. Es bedeutete Merlin viel, dass er Arthur nicht immer nur schlecht machte, sondern Merlin zuliebe zumindest versuchte, ihn zu tolerieren. Und als er sah, wie sehr sich Merlin darüber freute, fühlte er sich auch gleich in seiner Entscheidung bestätigt.

"Dann ist's ja gut." kommentierte auch Lance Wills Aussage und sah gleich viel freundlicher aus. Lance war der einzige Mensch auf Erden, der nach einer durchgezechten Nacht am nächsten Tag schon wieder zufrieden und mit sich im Reinen aussehen konnte.  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich uns was koche? Es sah nicht so aus, als hättet ihr schon was gegessen."  
Will und Merlin schüttelten synchron den Kopf. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Lance sich als Koch anbieten würde, doch insgeheim waren sie froh darüber. Von ihnen dreien verursachte er in der Küche den wenigsten Schaden.

Wenig später saßen sie dann auch alle drei vor dampfenden Tellern und sogar Lance schaffte es, sein Essen bei sich zu behalten.  
Lance erzählte von seinem Abend - zumindest das, was er noch wusste - und im Gegenzug berichteten Will und Merlin von ihrem Abend. Allerdings legten sie hierbei das Augenmerk mehr auf alles, was vor dem Alkohol passiert war. 

Arthur hatte Lance gar nicht die peinlichen Details erzählt, und auch nicht Wills exakte Drohungen wiedergegeben - wem wäre damit geholfen. Sie waren wohl alle aus dem Alter raus, wo man sich heulend an irgendwelche Rockzipfel hängte.  
Lance wusst nur, das Will verhindert hatte, das Arthur länger als.. nötig in ihrer Wohnung blieb. Aber scheinbar hatte der andere schon gewisse Schlüsse daraus gezogen.

Arthur ließ sich später darauf etwas vom Lieferservice bringen und schaltete gegen 8 pm den Fernseher wieder ein, als er einige Zeit am Laptop gearbeitete hatte.  
Wie erwartet nervten ihn die britischen daily Soaps und auch auf den anderen - 150 - Kanälen fand sich nichts, was Arthur sonderlich interessiert hätte, bis er schließlich an einer Dokumentation über Schnecken in Frankreich hängen blieb.  
Arthur starrte ein wenig.  
Das was es da zu sehen gab war weder sonderlich appetitlich noch wirklich geistreich und in der nächsten Werbepause schaltete Arthur also weiter und verharrte, als auf dem riesigen LCD Flachbildschirm ein bekannter Cowboy auftauchte - diesmal jedoch ohne Frau und plärrende Plagen, dafür aber halbnackt an einem Fluss mitten in den Bergen und vorne lungerte noch ein andere Kerl herum, der den Versuch, sich zu rasieren nicht sonderlich authentisch wiedergab.  
Man sah geradezu, wie er sich dazu zwang, NICHT näher hinzusehen...

Arthur bemerkte nicht, wie er die Fernbedienung sinken ließ und zuschaute... Auch noch, als die beiden Männer eines Abends dann zusammen im Zelt lagen und sich ob der Kälte wärmten und sich dabei.. ein wenig näher kamen als man es ( als Arthur es) vermutet hätte.  
Sehr nah.

Arthur starrte.  
Die Szene stieß ihn nicht wirklich ab, obwohl er aufgehört hatte, von seiner Pizza abzubeißen und stattdessen stumm nach vorne sah.  
Danach kam die erwartete awkward-and-I-am-NOT-gay-you-know-that-Phase die den Blonden doch leicht schmunzeln ließ.  
Der Blonde Ennis war ein ziemlich Querkopf seiner Meinung nach, und verbockt. Er glaubte, er mochte den dunkelhaarigen Jack etwas lieber, auch wenn der entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Will hatte, zu ruppig in der Gegend herum ritt, kein Abendessen zubereiten konnte, sich über Bohnen beklagte, oft herumschrie und seinem Freund anderweit auf die Nerven ging - und von ihm ging auch die erste körperliche Anbandelung aus (das nur am Rande von Arthurs Bewusstsein).

Und ehe Arthur es sich versah, hatte er den gesamten, dämlichen Film geguckt und starrte auf den Abspann - so ein tragisches Ende nicht erwartet.  
Brokeback Mountain war kein schlechter Film.... wirklich.  
Arthur musste zugeben, das er sich hatte unterhalten gefühlte.  
Und letztlich waren ihm die Schicksale der beiden Männer sogar relativ nahe gegangen.

Er schaltete den Fernseher ab und beschloss früh schlafen zu gehen.  
Hoffentlich träumte er nicht von schwulen Cowboys, dachte er mit einem Grinsen. Und irgndwie kam ihm dabei die Zelt-Szene wieder in den Kopf.  
Oh geez...

Arthur zuckte leicht zusammen, als Merlin ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.  
Moment, Merlin?  
Arthur hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das ihn hier jemand ansprach, bis auf Gwaine.. aber was zur Hölle machte Merlin hier? In... schmucken Aufzug mit Fliege und einem Tablett..?  
Oh.

Arthur starte von Merlin weiter auf den dubiosen Drink mit dem Schirmchen.  
Schirmchen...? The hell...  
Arthurs Blick war kurios, wechselte von gänzlich verwirrt zu leicht annoyed bis er sich zusammen riss und wieder zu Merlin hoch starrte.  
"Ist das für mich?" deutete er ungläubig ein wenig unnötig mit dem Finger auf den bunten Cocktail und überging damit Merlins Anfrage mit einer Gegenfrage.

Aber scheinbar musste es so sein, sonst hätte Merlin den Drink wohl kaum direkt vor seiner Nase abgestellt.  
Gwaine, eine andere Erklärung gab es dafür nicht.  
Arthur verzog einen Mundwinkel und drehte das Glas leicht, aber auch wenn der anderen Seite sah es nicht weniger skurril aus.  
"Danke...I guess."  
Auch der andere Mundwinkel hob sich schließlich, zu einem Schmunzeln das Merlin verstehen ließ, warum Arthur auch in Calvin Klein Unterwäsche oft als Portraitfoto gedruckt wurde.

Als Merlin weiter bei ihm stehen blieb, und starrte - er selbst tat es ganz gerne, aber bei anderen fand Arthur es höchst annoying - erinnerte er sich ein wenig unwillig an dessen Frage und zuckte die Achseln.  
"Wie man sieht. Kann halt nicht immer Full House mitbringen - auch wenn Gwaine das sicher geil fände."

Arthur tappte leicht mit der Fußspitze unter dem Tisch, bisher hatte er den Drink nicht angerührt, die Hände flach auf den Oberschenken und lehnte sich in dem Stuhl zurück.  
Gut, Merlin erwies sich als ein wenig anhänglich mit Gästen, scheinbar...  
"Mh und du... du arbeitest jetzt hier?" stellte Arthur die Frage, der Höflichkeit gebührend.

Merlin, jetzt noch besser gelaunt als vorher, nickte bestätigend.  
"Ja, das war ein echter Glückstreffer. Lance hat einen Aushang im Fitnesscenter gesehen und dann hab ich mich auf gut Glück beworben - und jetzt bin ich hier.", erklärte Merlin, wie er zu seinem Kellnerjob gekommen war.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, doch momentan waren alle Gäste glücklich und zufrieden, selbst Gwaine hatte ein paar Minuten Luft um mit irgendeiner Blondine an der Bar zu flirten.  
Kurz entschlossen blieb er also bei Arthur stehen. Wenn der Blonde schon alleine hier war, konnte er ihm auch ein bisschen die Zeit vertreiben. Und wenn Gwaine jemandem unaufgefordert einen Drink zukommen ließ, waren das meist Stammgäste - also gehörte es quasi zum guten Ton, dass er sich um Arthur bemühte.  
Zumindest redete Merlin sich das ein, eigentlich hätte er sich am liebsten zu Arthur gesetzt und den Abend über mit ihm geredet. 

Als Arthur nochmals auf seine Fliege starrte, musste Merlin lachen.  
"Will und Lance dachten, es sei eine gute Idee, wenn ich mich zumindest etwas wie ein Kellner kleidet. Die Leute erkennen einen besser und sooo schlecht sieht es auch nicht aus.", plapperte er munter drauf los in dem Versuch eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

Eine kurze Pause entstand, die Merlin sofort wieder füllte.  
"Und das willst du wirklich trinken...?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Nichts gegen Gwaines Mischkünste aber manchmal fragte er sich doch, was genau Gwaine da zusammenbraute.

Während Merlins Geplapper hob sich erst eine von Arthurs Brauen - dann die andere. Wow, er hatte Merlin jetzt.. das vierte mal getroffen und er entdeckte jetzt er dessen Talent für abstrusen Smalltalk.

Arthur starte.  
Und zwar direkt ins Merlins Gesicht, sah zu wie sich dieses zu einem breiten - lächerlichen! - Grinsen verzog, das fast seine Ohren fraß und ein paar leichte Pausbacken entstehen ließ.  
Grübchen, dachte Arthur, waren das einzige was noch fehlte.  
Keine Ahnung warum er das dachte.

Normalerweise hatte er die Angewohntheit, bei sinnleerem Geplapper irgendwann geistig abzuschalten, aber irgendwas an Merlins Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn davon ab, auch wenn dieser noch zehn Minuten weitergeredet hätte, Arthur hätte zugehört.  
Und als Merlin auf den Drink deutete, mit sichtbarem Zweifel hatte Arthur das unbestimmte Gefühl, ihn jetzt erst recht kosten zu müssen.... strange.  
Er streckte die Hand danach aus und roch an dem bunten Zeug.  
Süß. Wie zu erwarten bei dieser Koloration, und Arthur hatte es eigentlich h nicht mit süß. Eigentlicht.  
Aber Merlin starrte ihn nun noch mehr an und irgendwie bewog das, mehr als alles andere, Arthur dazu, einen Schluck testweise zu nehmen.

"Mmmh", kam es wenig informativ.  
Und Arthur schielte wieder zu Merlin hoch, ganz unbewusst, den Drink noch in der Hand. "Nicht so schlimm wie erwartet."

Merlin strahlte Arthur an, der mit seinem lächerlich bunten Getränk da am Tisch saß, das orange Schirmchen ragte noch immer aus den Eiswürfeln, die den Cocktail krönten, hinaus.

"Bei Gwaine muss das nichts heißen.", grinste Merlin ihn an. "Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass er dich vergiften wollte. Im Gegenteil, er hat sich beim Mischen besonders viel Mühe gegeben."

Merlin hatte sein Tablett wieder in die Hand genommen und spitzte für den Fall, dass ihn jemand rief die Ohren. Doch entweder hatte momentan wirklich niemand einen Wunsch oder Gwaine hatte die anfallenen Bestellungen übernommen. Merlin hatte noch nie einen Chef gehabt, der sich nicht scheute selbst anzupacken. Sein Ex-Chef hatte sich seine studentischen Arbeitskräfte eigentlich nur geholt, damit er selber keine Pakete schleppen musste.

Er wippte vor und zurück und beobachtete Arthur amüsiert, wie dieser einen weiteren Schluck probierte. Es sah einfach merkwürdig aus, dachte sich Merlin. Zu Arthur passten vielleicht Whisky oder auch Bier, aber sicher kein quietschbunter Cocktail, auch wenn Merlin dieses Bild eigentlich ganz niedlich fand.

"Wenn du allein hier bist...hat deine Freundin heute wohl keine Zeit...?", fragte Merlin nicht gerade subtil nach. Es war vielleicht etwas direkt, aber er hatte nie behauptet, dass seine Stärke in Eloquenz lag.

Darum blieb Arthur auch der nächste Schluck buchstäblich im Hals stecken.  
Wenn ihm bisher der Appetit durch die quietschbunte Aufmachung und den Zucker des Drinks noch nicht vergangen war, dann war er es ganz sicher jetzt.

"Erm." Was zur Hölle...? Merlin hätte er nie für jemanden, so direkt und unsubtil gehalten. Aber als Arthur näher darüber nachdachte, war die Frage eigentlich.. normal.  
Der andere konnte ja nicht wissen, das er gerade damit an einem wunden Punkt kratzte.  
Und Arthur hatte seine Mimik meisterlich unter Kontrolle - noch so etwas, was er und Morgana von Uther geerbt hatten.  
"Nun wenn ich eine hätte, wäre sie vermutlich mit mir hier. Ich halte nichts davon feiern zu gehen wenn zuhause jemand auf mich wartet, der genauso hätte mitkommen können", gab Arthur schließlich die ehrlich Antwort.  
Einmal, weil er ja auch alles über Merlins Liebesleben wusste (mehr als er eigentlich gerne _wollte_) und dann noch wegen...  
Merlins Gesicht.  
Geez.  
Wie konnte jemand einen so treudoof und offen ansehen den man kaum mehr als von ein paar Worten her kannte?

Arthur unterdrückte den plötzlichen, spontanen Impuls, sich nach Will zu erkundigen.  
Anscheinend war Merlin aber auch alleine hier. Gut, wenn er als Kellner arbeitete war das vermutlich etwas anderes...  
Arthur schob den Drink in die Mitte des Tisches zurück und trommelte leicht mit den Fingersitzen auf der Tischkante herum, die Lippen nachdenklich aufeinandergepresst.  
Sie sollten das Thema wechseln. Really.

"So, wie kommt's das du ausgerechnet für Gwaine arbeitest? Ich mein", Arthur gab ein geschnaubtes Lachen, "Ist schon ein Zufall..."  
Vor allem, da Merlin ja erst seit einer Woche überhaupt einen Job suchte.. 

Merlin stimmte in Arthurs halbherziges Lachen ein und schien nicht zu merken, dass Arthur abrupt über was anderes reden wollte.  
"Die Welt ist klein.", sagte er. "Und ich war ehrlich gesagt selbst überrascht. Ich wusste nicht, dass Lance Gwaine kennt...ich wusste auch bis vor kurzem nicht, dass Lance und du ins gleiche Fitnessstudio geht."

Merlin betrachtete den Blonden genauer und musste feststellen, dass er ihm mit jedem Mal besser gefiel. Durch die ganzen Fotos hatte Arthur Pendragon irgendwie etwas unerreichbares bekommen, doch sich hier in einer Bar ganz normal zu unterhalten...das war so aufregend, dass es in Merlin richtig kribbelte.  
"Die Jobsuchen davor gingen auch gründlich daneben.", berichtete er Arthur. "Bei Gwaine bin ich aber gut aufgehoben, denke ich. Ich hatte noch nie einen so netten Chef!"

Scheinbar schien Arthur zu merken, dass Merlin das ernst meinte. Zumindest dachte sich Merlin das, als Arthur sein Lächeln erwiderte. Vielleicht hatte er ja jetzt Glück und sah Arthur öfters? Er glaubte aus dem Gespräch herauszuhören, dass Arthur wohl öfter hierher kam...Im Umkehrschluss hieß das natürlich, dass seine Chancen, Arthur zu sehen exponential gestiegen waren, ohne dass er sich vor Fitnessstudios rumdrücken musste.

Doch langsam bekam Merlin Mitleid mit Arthur, als dieser mit dem Strohhalm in seinem Glas rumrührte und definitiv misstrauisch eine Augenbraue hob.  
"Soll ich dir lieber was andere bringen?", bot Merlin an. "Du siehst nicht so aus, als wär das dein Lieblingsgetränk."

Arthur grinste. So wie er Gwaine kannte, hatte er mit Merlin den ersten Bewerber aus Bequemlichkeit auch direkt eingestellt.  
Doch in diesem Fall schien es ein guter Treffer gewesen zu sein, zumindest... eeehh.. nach Merlins Bemühungen und der netten Fliege der er bei der Arbeit trug, zu schließen.  
"Wenn ich dirn Tipp geben darf, check deinen Gehaltsscheck trotzdem doppelt. Gwaine hats nicht so mit Zahlen."

Arthur verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Wie oft der Freund sie schon dazu bekniet hatte, für ihn den Finanzwirt und Buchhalter zu spielen. Auch WENN sie als BWLer dazu prädestiniert waren, Gwaine war manchmal einfach ein fauler Dreckskerl und war nicht einmal in der Lage, seine gesammelten Unterlagen sauber in einem Ordner auf zu bewahren, denn Leon und er einsehen konnten.

Gerade überlegte sich Arthur, ob er den Drink wirklich leeren sollte, auch auf die Gefahr hin, das ihm danach unvermeidlich übel wurde, als Merlin hilfreich beisprang.  
Zugegeben, er machte seinen Kellnerjob wirklich ganz gut.  
"Oh, ehr ja, nimm das wieder mit und bring mir einen Whiskey... bitte."

'Cheekbones', dachte Arthur, als Merlin ihn wieder anstrahlte.  
Verdammt markante Cheekbones...

Glücklich nickte Merlin und nahm den Flash-Cocktail of doom wieder mit. Er schob sich durch die Reihen und nahm unterwegs noch hier und da ein paar Bestellungen auf, die ihm durch den Raum zugerufen wurden.  
Gwaine zog eine Schnute, als Merlin ihm entschuldigend den Drink von Arthur zurück über die Theke schob, doch nachdem er selbst todesmutig einen Schluck davon probiert hatte, wusste er, warum Arthur diesen Cocktail nicht hatte leer trinken können. Gott, war das Teil süß.

Mit geübten Handgriffen mixte Gwaine die neuen Bestellungen zusammen und Merlin ertappte sich dabei, währenddessen über seine Schulter durch das Lokal zu gucken, als müsse er sich vergewissern, dass Arthur tatsächlich noch da saß.

Mit seinem üblichen einnehmenden Grinsen konnte er kurze Zeit später die bestellten Drinks abliefern. Arthurs war der letzte und Merlin war froh darum. Erstens konnte er so wieder etwas länger bei Arthur stehen bleiben und zweitens hatte er so eine Ausrede, nicht bei dieser Brünetten mit dem extrem weiten Ausschnitt stehen bleiben zu müssen, die ihn doch sehr lasziv ansah. Wenn die wüsste...

"Hier, bitte. Gwaine entschuldigt sich noch mal für den missglückten Cocktail von vorhin und sagt, der Whisky geht aufs Haus."  
Der Whisky schwappte leicht, als Merlin ihn etwas zu ruckartig vor Arthur abstellte, doch glücklicherweise blieb alles im Glas.

Arthur nahm einen Schluck und es entstand eine Stille, von der Merlin einfach nicht wollte, dass sie entstand.  
"Ja...ähm...nettes Outfit?", sagte er, händeringend nach einem Thema suchend.

Sobald Merlin davongewuselt war - so schlaksig wie er aussah, bewegte er sich auch, irgendwie war es ein Wunder das er das volle Tablett beim nächsten Rundgang nicht fallen ließ - so schnell fühlte Arthur sich wieder alleine.  
Er erinnerte sich daran das alleine Alkohol trinken eigentlich das größte No-Go war, aber was half es denn.  
Hier konnte er wenigsten noch vorgeben 'in Gesellschaft' zu trinken - für den Fall das sich einer interessiert und nachfragte.

Der Blonde sah nun nicht mehr aus dem Fenster heraus, sondern ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
Kellner beobachten war immer eine ganz interessante Beschäftigung, aber Merlin zog Arthurs Blick auf sich ohne das dieser es großartig merkte.  
Merlin trug einen der langen schwarzen Kellner-Schürzen und Arthur musste neidlos zugeben, dass sie ihm stand.  
Sein Blick ließ nicht von dem anderen, als Merlin sich durch die Tische schob, den Leuten ihre Drinks brachte, doch Arthurs Kopf war dabei leer, entspannt.  
Er dachte einfach nichts und nahm die Atmosphäre des Albion in sich auf.  
Unter anderem mochte er deshalb diesen Laden so gerne, hier konnte man einfach sein, wie man wollte und niemand sah einen schräg an.

Arthur wurde er aus seiner leichten Trance gerissen, als Merlin ihn wieder ansprach und den Whiskey abstellte - zu ruppig und er bekam wieder die Augenbraue.

"Was?", gab Arthur etwas ungewohnt uneloquent zurück. Er hatte nicht mit einem Kompliment gerechnet. Außerdem trug er heute gar nichts besonderes.. seine Standardgarderobe.  
"Oh, danke? Das ist von Joop.. zumindest das Hemd und die Hose."  
Merlin grinste wieder sein dämliches I-gonna-eat-you-in-one-bite-Grinsen... wusste er überhaupt, wovon Arthur sprach?

Merlin hatte keine Ahnung, ob das eine teure Marke war oder nicht...er ging einfach mal davon aus, dass es teuer war, weil es einfach eine Marke war.  
Vermutlich hätte Merlin den Unterschied nicht gemerkt, wenn Arthur in Discount-Oberteil hier angekommen wäre - nicht dass Arthur jemals so was tragen würde.

"Schick.", kommentierte er Arthurs Ausführungen zu seiner Garderobe. Er setzte 'Joop googlen' auf seine gedankliche to-do Liste. Konnte ja nicht jeder in Kleiderkunde so versiert sein, nicht wahr?  
Er strich sich seine Schürze glatt und wünschte sich wieder, er wäre hier nicht zum Arbeiten, sondern um mit Arthur zu reden. Doch natürlich tat ihm dieser Gedanke auch sofort wieder Leid, so was verdiente Gwaine einfach nicht.

"Und dann...bist du also öfters hier?", fragte Merlin nach, die Hoffnung in seiner Stimme ziemlich deutlich hörbar.  
"Ich werde öfters hier sein.", fügte er hinzu. "Aber ich arbeite ja auch hier..."  
Er kratzte sich mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf und grinste Arthur an. Er musste sich zusammenreißen...er war hier zum Arbeiten und nicht zum Flirten...aber das ging eindeutig in die Richtung...  
Arthur sah aber auch einfach zu gut aus, selbst wenn er hier in Merlin unbekannten Markenklamotten alleine in einer Ecke der Bar saß...

Arthur bemerkte nicht wirklich, das Merlin versuchte zu 'flirten' .. was nicht an seiner subtilen Art lag sondern eher an.. Merlins offensichtlichem Unvermögen offensichtlich und vor allem charmant zu flirten.  
Nicht das Arthur erwartet hätte, von Merlin angeflirtet zu werden.  
Nein.  
Nie.  
Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Gelegenheit doch einmal nach Will erkundigen. Bei 'normalen' Paaren galt dies als höflich, Arthur hatte keine Idee warum es bei zwei Männern anders sein sollte.  
Doch für den Moment war er von Merlins Gestammel zu sehr abgelenkt.

Mit kuriosem Blick nippte Arthur von seinem Whiskey und beäugte Merlin von der Seite.  
"Ich bin meist am Wochenende hier, Samstag, wie jeder der ordentlich feiern will aber trotzdem noch die Schulbank drücken muss."  
Uni? Darauf noch ein Schluck.

Arthur lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlug ein Bein lässig über das andere.  
Auf Merlins Klamotten hatte er jetz nicht wirklich geachtet - abgesehen von der Schürze.. - aber Arthur tippte auf einen mittelständigen Fachshop. Auf jedenfall keine der Marken die Arthur kannte.  
Aber ehrlich gesagt, störte ihn dann nicht wirklich.

Merlin drückte sich schon wieder so.. auffällig lange bei ihm herum. Arthur runzelte nach einer Weile die Stirn. "Sag mal, musst du nicht.. ich mein, arbeiten?"  
Ein amüsiertes Auflachen als Merlin aus einem offensichtlichen Tagtraum zurückkehrte.  
"Ich mein ja nur, Gwaine is zwar relaxed, aber wenn er dich hier erwischt..."

Merlin zuckte zusammen, als ihm auffiel, dass er gerade seinen Job vernachlässigte. So gern er auch bei Arthur geblieben wäre, er hatte Recht: Er sollte nicht schon in seiner ersten Arbeitswoche anfangen, seine Pflichten schleifen zu lassen.

"Du hast natürlich Recht.", grinste Merlin verlegen. Er wischte sich seine Hände an seiner Schürze ab - seit wann bekam er schon feuchte Hände, nur wenn er mit Arthur sprach? - und sammelte sein Tablett wieder ein.  
"Sorry, ich wünschte, du müsstest hier nicht alleine sitzen...", sagte er noch, was so viel hieß wie 'wenn ich könnte würde ich dich hier nicht alleine sitzen lassen'. Doch Merlin hielt sich einfach vor Augen, dass er sich ja Woche für Woche weiter vorarbeiten konnte...  
"Also dann...", meinte er und beugte sich etwas zu Arthur vor. "Wenn du was brauchst - ruf mich einfach."  
Mit einem Zwinkern drehte er sich dann schnell herum und begann Tische abzuwischen und die anderen Gäste zu bewirtschaften. Es war gut, dass das Albion nicht hell erleuchtet war...er war bestimmt gerade rot geworden...

"Sag mal...kennst du Arthur schon lange?", fragte Merlin einige Zeit später Gwaine, der hinter dem Tresen Gläser polierte.  
Dieser schaute ihn nicht wirklich überrascht an.  
"Joa, ne ganze Weile. Er wirkt manchmal echt arrogant, aber eigentlich ist er ein herzensguter Kerl."  
Er begutachtete die Spiegelung des Glases und stellte es dann zufrieden in eine Reihe bereits geputzter Gläser.  
"Er scheint's dir ja ziemlich angetan zu haben."  
Merlin wurde rot und begann hektisch den Tresen vor ihm abzuwischen.  
"Nein...ich...er sitzt da so alleine und..."  
"Ey mate, ganz ruhig. Freunde dich ruhig mit ihm an. Tut ihm ganz gut, er hängt immer nur mit seiner Schwester und seinem Kumpel aus der Uni ab. Glaubst nicht, wie überrascht ich war, als er letztes Mal Lance mitgebracht hat."  
Merlin hörte Gwaine aufmerksam zu und sog jede Information über Arthur regelrecht auf.

Gwaine grinste selbstgefällig und füllte ein weiteres Glas mit Whisky.  
"Hier, du weißt schon für wen."  
Merlin strahlte seinen Chef an und schlängelte sich sofort seinen Weg zu Arthur.

Unverblümt gesagt: Arthur langweilte sich. So sehr konnte einen, ein Glas Whiskey auf Dauer auch nicht unterhalten und nachdem er mit Leon ein paar SMS ausgetauscht hatte, die allesamt danach klangen, als würde der andere ihn mit kurzen Sätzen abzuwimmeln versuchen, beließ er es dabei und klappte mit einem genervten Seufzend das Mobilteil zu.

Er schob es neben seinen Drink auf den Tisch, was sich später noch als großer Fehler herausstellen sollte, anstatt es wieder in seine Hosentasche zu schieben und sah umher.  
Vielleicht würde sich Morgana ja noch melden.  
... Oh God, hatte er das gerade wirklich gedacht?  
Wie verzweifelt...?

Mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Brauen leerte Arthur seinen restlichen Whiskey auf Ex und hüllte sich in dumpfes Brüten.  
Da sah eine Blondine vom Nachbartisch immer wieder zu ihm hinüber, was skurril war, da sie dabei am Arm eines etwas angetrunkenen Kerl hing.  
Arthur musterte die beiden. Die Frau selber schien auch nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf zu sein, denn einmal stieß sie ihren Freund sogar an und nickt zu Arthur hinüber.

Arthur machte sich eine mental Notiz, seine zukünftigte Freundin davor zu bewahren, sich derart abzufüllen zu lassen (und nein, hier zog er keinen schmerzlichen Vergleich mit Lance letzte Woche), das sie in seinem Beisein anderen Männern schöne Augen machte.

Warum war sein Glas eigentlich leer? Arthur trommelte genervt auf dem Tisch und wandte sich nach Merlin herum. Wo in diesem Gewimmel...  
Arthur hatte schon eine Weile aufgegeben, seinen Hintern mit dem Blick zu verfolgen, hatte lange genug gedauert, es überhaupt zu merken und dann hatte er sofort weggesehen und noch einen Schluck genommen.

Zwischen all den Leuten hatte Merlin zwar seine liebe Mühe den Weg zu Arthur zu finden, doch glücklicherweise saß dieser ja etwas weiter hinten und sobald er die Menschenmassen im Hauptteil überwunden hatte, lichtete sich das Feld.  
Beinahe hätte er Arthur zugewunken, bis ihm einfiel, dass das mit Tablett in der Hand vielleicht nicht so klug gewesen wäre.  
So beließ er es bei seinem typischen Grinsen und lief schnurstracks auf Arthur zu.

Doch just in diesem Moment hob Arthur den Kopf und sah ihn auch noch direkt an und in diesem Augenblick war Merlins Gehirn nicht mehr in der Lage sich gleichzeitig aufs Laufen und auf Arthur zu konzentrieren. Er stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, schaffte es aber, sich am Tisch abzustützen, bevor er sich ganz hinlegte. Als wäre ihm seine Schusseligkeit vor Arthur nicht Strafe genug, fiel Merlin jetzt auf, dass da eigentlich ein Whisky-Glas auf seinem Tablett stehen sollte...  
Besagtes Glas oder vielmehr dessen Inhalt...befand sich auf Arthurs teurem Markenhemd. Wie auch immer diese Marke noch mal hieß. Shit...

"S-Sorry, Arthur, es tut mir Leid!", fing er sofort an zu stammeln und begann, notdürftig die Reste des Whiskeys vom Tisch aufzuwischen, damit der nicht auch noch auf Arthurs teure Hose tropfte.  
Unglücklich starrte er auf Arthurs Hemd, das jetzt ein großer Fleck zierte.  
"Ich...es tut mir so Leid, ich bin so ein Trottel...", entschuldigte er sich wieder. Er hatte es sich mit Arthur verscherzt, wahrscheinlich gerade einen Stammgast zu Tode beleidigt und verlor womöglich diesen Job auch gleich...Merlin bekam langsam Panik.

"Geezus... WHAT?!" Arthur war von seinem Stuhl hochgefahren, die Arme anklagend erhoben und den Blick auf sein durchweichtes Hemd gerichtet.  
Eine Reihe von unschönen Flüchen folgte. Sie alle beinhalteten das Wort Whiskey, Merlin in Bezug auf tollpatschigen Idiot und etwa zehn verschiedene Adjektive für nass bzw, klebrig.

Arthur starrte auf sein Handy hinab, das ebenfalls einen großzügigen Schwall abbekommen hatte auf dem Tisch - und fluchte gleich erneut los.  
Ärgerlich riss er Merlin das Wischtuch von der Schulter, was dieser dort an diesem Abend schon zum x-ten male drübergeworfen hatte und packte sein Handy darein ein, wie ein plärrendes Kind, was er zu beruhigen versuchte.  
Gott verdammt, hoffentlich war kein Whiskey in das Gehäuse gelaufen.

"Merlin du Idiot!", fuhr er den Schwarzhaarigen an, obwohl dieser sich nach Kräften nun bemühte und uneffektiv an Arthurs Hemd herumwischte - mit seinem Tisch-Putztuch.  
"Lass das! Das hat so keinen Sinn..."  
Arthur sah an sich hinab wie ein begossener Pudel, dann starrte er Merlin noch einem so anklagend an, das dieser den Blick bis ins Mark spürte, bevor der Blonde davonstürmt - in Richtung Tresen und Gwaine.

Er hatte alles vermasselt. Unglücklich starrte Merlin Arthur hinterher, der wütend grummelnd Richtung Tresen abzog. Mit hängenden Schultern stand Merlin vor dem Tisch, an dem Arthur gerade noch gesessen hatte. Das Küchentuch hatte Arthur achtlos auf den Tisch geworfen und Merlin versuchte nun zumindest Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben. Er würde später noch mal richtig sauber machen müssen, keine Frage. Nach Ende seiner Schicht stand meistens eh noch Saubermachen auf dem Programm (zumindest das Gröbste), der Rest wurde immer vormittags erledigt.

Irgendwie war Merlin froh, dass Arthur nichts größeres zu trinken bestellt hatte...er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Arthur ausgesehen hätte, hätte er dieses Regenbogen-etwas von vorhin über ihm ausgeleert.

Tisch und Stuhl halbwegs sauber lief er an den Tresen zu Gwaine, der ihn - entgegen Merlins Erwartung - nichts sauer sondern eher mitleidig anschaute.  
"Es tut mir Leid!", entschuldigte Merlin sich auch sofort. "Ich..."  
Doch Gwaine unterbrach ihn. "Jetzt atmest du erst mal tief durch. Ist doch nur ein bisschen Alkohol. Du glaubst nicht, was ich hier schon für Sauereien veranstaltet hab! Und glaub mir, da wurde Alkohol in den verschiedensten Varianten verwendet..."  
Merlin wollte nicht wirklich wissen, was Gwaine damit meinte, sondern schielte nur auf dessen Shirt. On maiden passte wohl doch gut zu Gwaine...  
"Jetzt hasst er mich bestimmt.", jammerte Merlin unglücklich und fischte sich ein neues Handtuch aus dem Stapel unter dem Tresen. Das alte würde gleich in die Wäsche wandern.  
"Iwo. Arthur kann ein Hitzkopf sein. Er regt sich zwar auf, aber er regt sich auch wieder ab. Muss er von seinem Vater haben."  
Gwaine zuckte mit den Schultern. Wie es aussah konnte er mit Arthurs Launen ziemlich gut umgehen...entweder das oder er hatte sich einfach ein dickes Fell angelegt.

Merlin wirkte trotzdem nicht wirklich überzeugt und ließ die Flügel hängen.  
"Sorry, Gwaine..."  
Daraufhin wuschelte ihm eine Hand durch die Haare.  
"Halb so wild. Und jetz geh schon nach ihm gucken. Sag Gwaine schickt dich um zu sehen, ob er da hinten nicht meinen Whisky-Vorrat killt."  
Dankbar lächelte Merlin ihn an und verschwand nach hinten.

Doch Arthur war fürs erste die Lust auf Whiskey vergangen, in soweit brauchte Gwaine sich also keine Sorgen machen.  
Er kannte sich in den Hinterräumen des Etablissements einigermaßen gut aus, sie waren voll getürmt mit Kisten und Plunder und noch mehr Kisten.

Nachdem Gwaine den Laden gänzlich übernommen hatte, schien er praktisch mehr und mehr hier zu wohnen, auch wenn er gleichsam noch eine Wohnung irgendwo hatte, die von einer Hausbesetzung übrig geblieben war und in der Arthur als Kind manchmal untergekommen war, wenn er Ärger mit seinem Vater gehabt hatte.  
Arthur und Gwaine kannten sich schon etliche Jahre - nicht zu erwähnen was Uther von Gwaine als 'ruchlosen' Umgang für seinen Sohne hielt. Doch die Zeiten, in denen er verbal bei Arthur etwas damit beeinflußen konnte, waren lang vorbei.

Der Blonde stürmte den Gang entlang, vorbei an den lasziven Pin-Ups und Playboy-Postern an den Wänden, die Gwaine vermutlich für seine Pausenbeschäftigung (....) gebrauchte und stapfte in das provisorische Büro-Schrägstrich-Aufenthaltsraum.  
Hier ließ er sich auf die gräuliche, ehemals weiße, Couch fallen und grub die Hände ins Haar.  
Warum war es, dass jeder Abend, den er alleine ausging, ein Fiasko wurde?  
Fuck.

Fuck all this - Arthur knöpfte sein Hemd am Kragen auf und zog es sich anschließend angewiedert über den Kopf.  
Jetzt wirkte er nicht nur wie ein einsamer Alkoholiker - er roch auch so.  
Den Mund zu einer Grimasse verzogen fuhr er sich über die Brust, sie klebte, und wischte sich Hand an Gwaines Couchgarnitur an.  
Gwaine war selber schuld, wenn er sich so einen Trottel als Aushilfe einstellte...  
Arthur hätte es noch akzeptiert, wenn Merlins Tablett vollbeladen gewesen wäre... aber es stand nur ein verdammter Whiskey darauf!  
Wie ungeschickt konnte jemand...

Arthur brach den Gedanken ab, als er Schritte im Gang hörte, die sich näherten. Dann lugte Merlin ins Zimmer und Arthur unterdrückte schwerlich, sehr schwerlich den Impuls, ihm das durchweichte Hemd mit Nachdruck ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

Irgendwo hatte Merlin gehofft, dass Arthur vielleicht über die Sache lachen würde oder dass er schon so betrunken war, dass er das vielleicht sogar lustig gefunden hätte...doch sein Davonstürmen hatte Merlin schnell eines Besseren belehrt. Wahrscheinlicher war, dass der junge Pendragon ihn jetzt für den trotteligsten Vollidioten auf Erden halten würde, der nicht mal ein Tablett gerade halten konnte...

Er nahm sich fest vor sich noch mal zu entschuldigen, doch alle zurechtgelegten Formulierungen gingen flöten, als er in den Raum trat und Arthur sah. Arthur. Ohne. Oberteil.  
Merlin konnte nicht anders, als den Blonden anzustarren und er korrigierte sich selbst. Arthur mit Whisky zu überschütten war das Beste, was ihm hatte passieren können.  
Neidlos musste Merlin zugeben, dass Arthur wirklich gut gebaut war. Nicht dass man ihn die Muskeln nicht auch unter dem Hemd angesehen hätte, aber ohne...machte er noch viel mehr her.

Arthurs Blick jedoch war finster wie die Nacht. Wenn Blicke töten könnten...dennoch war Merlin mutig und trat in den Raum zu Arthur.  
"Entschuldige noc hmal...ich bin nun mal ein Tollpatsch."  
Arthur grummelte etwas und Merlin glaubte etwas in die Richtung 'davon wird mein Hemd auch nicht sauber' zu verstehen.  
Bedröppelt schaute Merlin zu Boden. Wo Arthur Recht hatte, hatte er nun mal Recht. Egal ob Marke oder nicht, Flecken (und Geruch) machten davor nicht halt. Und Arthur konnte schlecht oben ohne nach Hause gehen...

Da Merlin nichts anderes einfiel, ging er zu dem einzigen Schrank in dem kleinen Raum, den er und Gwaine dazu verwendeten, ihre Sachen aufzubewahren. Er hatte zwar kein Schloss, andererseits kam auch niemand in die hinteren Räume, ohne an Gwaine vorbeizukommen. Und dazu mussten sie erstmal an Percival vorbei. Und außerdem besaß Merlin eh nichts an Wert.  
Er nahm sein Ersatzhemd heraus, das er wohlweislich hier deponiert hatte und hielt es Arthur hin.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es passt...aber hier.", bot er es an und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob Lance beim Aussuchen irgendeinen Markentitel genannt hatte.

Arthur beäugte das Hemd argwöhnisch - es war um die Brust mehr als nur zwei Nummern zu eng und das sah man, auch wenn man auf halbem Auge blind war und keine Ahnung von Kleidergrößen hatte.  
Arthur warf Merlin einen kuriosen Blick zu, der Bände sprach, nicht einmal die Hand nach dem Hemd ausgestreckt, ließ er den anderen wie einen Depp mitten im Raum stehen.  
"Nein danke, tut es nicht, das sieht man doch."  
Der Blonde grollte und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen in der Couch zurück.  
Wundervoll.. sollte er so nach Hause gehen? Zumindest konnte er sich seine Jacke umhängen.. 

Aber wenn er die Wahl hätte zwischen oben ohne und Hemd in zwei Nummern zu schmal, indem er aussah wie ein Minderbemittelter...  
Hm, hard choice...

Eine Minute war unschönes Schweigen, dann meinte Arthur "Fuck!", in den leeren Raum, zu niemand bestimmten (außer vielleicht zu Merlin, der auch nicht falsch daran getan hätte, sich angesprochen zu fühlen...).  
Arthur sah sich im Raum um. Gab es hier nichts anderes? Gwaine bewahrte hier schließlich auch sein Zeug auf..  
Nur verspürte Arthur irgendwie wenig Lust, sich durch die ominösen Kisten zu graben.. bei Gwaine wusste man nie, was dabei zum Vorschein kommen konnte.  
"Sei froh dass ich nicht dein Boss bin", grollte er, nur um Merlin zu verkünden, das er immer noch angepisst war, als ob es irgendwie helfen würde.

Außerdem, klebte seine verdammte Brust immer noch!  
"Habt ihr hier irgendwo ein Handtuch oder ähnliches?" fragte Arthur den in sich zusammengesackten Merlin und stiefelte zu dem kleinen Waschbecken an der Wand.  
Er hatte beschlossen, wenigsten _etwas_ zu tun...

Merlin sah immer noch aus wie ein getretener Hund und die Tatsache, dass Arthur ihm seinen Fehler auch noch vorwarf, machte es nicht besser.  
Niedergeschlagen ließ er seine ausgestreckten Arme mit dem Hemd sinken und besah sich das Kleidungsstück. Sicher hätte es Arthur niemals perfekt gepasst, ihre Körperstatur war einfach zu unterschiedlich...dennoch hatte Merlin es gut gemeint. Und Arthur Pendragon war einfach zu prattish, um die Entschuldigung in dieser Geste zu sehen.

"Klar, einen Moment.", erwiderte Merlin auf Arthurs Frage nach dem Handtuch und war kurz darauf aus dem Raum verschwunden. Gwaine hatte einen kleineren Schrank in der Küche, wo er sämtliche Trockentücher und Handtücher aufbewahrte (die wahrscheinlichere Erklärung war, dass er beim Einräumen einfach nirgendwo anders mehr Platz gehabt hatte).  
Jedenfalls schnappte sich Merlin das oberste und eilte zu Arthur zurück, der sich gerade kritisch in dem kleinen Spiegel betrachtete, der über dem Waschbecken hing.

"Das Handtuch, ich...", setzte Merlin an, doch Arthur riss es ihm grummelnd aus der Hand und bedachte Merlin mit einem weiteren Starren.  
Es wäre angemessener gewesen, wäre Merlin jetzt gegangen, doch irgendwie wollte er nicht. Nicht, bevor er Arthur klar gemacht hatte, dass es ihm Leid tat. Sie hatten sich vorhin doch eigentlich ganz gut verstanden und Merlins Meinung nach zerstörte so ein bisschen Whisky die Anfänge einer wunderbaren Freundschaft doch nicht.

Merlin hob als nächstes das völlig durchweichte Hemd von Arthur auf und begutachtete die Schäden. Das Kleidungsstück war vollkommen fleckig und roch als hätte es jemand schon eine Woche zum Trinken getragen.  
"Was das Hemd angeht..." Er wusste, er würde sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen. "Ich werd es dir natürlich ersetzen." In Gedanken überlegte er schon, wie teuer dieses verdammte Ding wohl war und ob es nicht billiger wäre, es in eine Reinigung zu geben...vielleicht kannte Gwen ja auch ein paar Tricks, wie man Alkoholflecken wieder entfernte?

Arthur warf Merlin, diesmal durch den Spiegel, einen seltsamen, argwöhnischen Blick zu während er den Hahn aufdrehte und sich zuerst die Hände wusch.  
Dann folgte die Brust und Arthur verzog den Mund, als das Wasser nicht wirklich warm werden wollte. Auch das noch.. doch er sagte nichts dazu.

"Unsinn, ich hab noch fünf Stück davon", antwortete er stattdessen auf Merlins erbarmungswürdiges Bemühen.  
Und endlich klebte seine Brust nicht mehr so und er rieb sich mit dem Handtuch ab, den Blick immer noch leicht unheilverkündend auf Merlin im Spiegel.  
"Wenn du unbedingt willst kannst du es aber mitnehmen und reinigen lassen..."  
Arthur wusste selbst nicht, warum er das sagte.  
Wenn auch kein komplett neues Hemd - schon eine professionelle Reinigung überstieg vermutlich Merlins Ressourcen...  
Arthur starrte in den Spiegel.  
Und Merlin nickte tatsächlich... dankbar?  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn, ein wenig verwundert.. Idiot?

In diesem Moment klopfte es an den Türrahmen und Gwaine steckte den Kopf in den Raum - das bekannte leichtfertige Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
"Hey, dachte ich schau mal nach euch. Alles okay soweit?"

"Nein", schnappte Arthur und warf das Handtuch einfach achtlos über die Couchlehne, bevor er sich wieder in die Polster fallen ließ. "Außer du hast was zum anziehen für mich, Merlin hier trägt leider Damengröße XS."

Gwaine schnaubte ein Lachen und schlenderte durch den Raum, auf den Schrank in der Ecke zu. Nicht nur Merlin bewahrte dort sein Zeug auf. "Klar buddy, mal sehen..."  
Es dauerte nicht lange, ehe er ein schwarzes Shirt hervorzog und es Arthur zuwarf, das er es fangen konnte - und einmal kurz argwöhnisch daran roch.  
"Gewaschen!" empörte sich Gwaine und machte den Schrank mit einem lauten Quietschen wieder zu.  
"Und es ist sogar neutral, siehst du."

Arthur hob eine Braue und drehte das Shirt einmal auf die Vorder und Rückseite - tatsächlich, kein Bandshirt.  
"Gut, damit hab ichs nämlich nicht so. Nachher denken die Leute, ich wäre auch... queer wie du."  
Arthur sah nicht, wie Merlin in seiner Ecke des Raumes zusammenfuhr.

Gwaine warf sich in die Brust und demonstrierte den beiden sein breitestes Grinsen. "Hey, ich bin on Maiden! Und das ziemlich oft.."

Arthur verzog keine Miene, eine Glanzleistung seines sarkastischen Humors und meinte trocken: "Gwaine, das is nicht halb so lustig, wie du denkst."  
Von dem Freund kam ein Schmollmund. "Bah. So, ich bin wieder vorne, Gäste nicht warten lassen."

Den restlichen Abend verbrachte Merlin wie ein Schlafwandler. Methodisch brachte er Bestellungen zu den Gästen, räumte Gläser ab und putzte Tische - immer mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Zumindest ein bisschen Professionalität wollte er sich bewahren.

Gwaine hatte ihm dennoch am Ende seiner Schicht aufmunternd auf die Schulter geklopft und gelobt, auch wenn Merlin das Gefühl gehabt hatte, es nicht verdient zu haben. Gwaine sah das vielleicht ein bisschen zu locker.  
Arthurs Hemd in einer Plastiktüte trat er dann auch den Nachhauseweg an und war wirklich versucht, Gwen sofort anzurufen...doch angesichts der Uhrzeit entschied er sich dagegen.  
Die Nacht lag Merlin noch länger wach, doch irgendwann verlangte sein Körper nachhaltig nach seinem Recht und er schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen legte sich Merlin erstmal einen Schlachtplan zurecht. Nebst diesem blöden Referat, das er irgendwie fertig kriegen musste, wollte er Gwen wegen dem Hemd um Rat bitten und Lance so um Arthurs Handynummer bitten, dass er nicht wie ein verliebter Teenager klang.  
Doch er hatte Glück mit beiden: Gwen war in Sachen Haushaltstricks einfach unschlagbar. Merlin wusste nicht genau, was sie da zusammenmischte, aber es funktionierte tatsächlich: Der Fleck und mit ihm der Alkohol-Geruch verschwand und Merlin war ziemlich erleichtert. Er hatte Arthur zwar angeboten sich darum zu kümmern, aber wie er das finanziell hätte aufbringen sollen, war ihm selbst ein Rätsel gewesen.

Lance hatte ihn zwar etwas schräg angeguckt, als er nach Arthurs Nummer gefragt hatte, aber als Merlin ihm von dem ganzen Missgeschick mit dem Whisky erzählt hatte, gab er sie ihm ohne weiteres. Lance vertrat eigentlich die Ansicht, dass man Daten Dritter nie ohne dessen Einverständnis weitergeben sollte, doch dass Merlin hierbei keine Hintergedanken (?) hatte, konnte jeder sehen.

Zufrieden betrachtete Merlin an dem Abend Arthurs Hemd. Gwen hatte es sogar noch gewaschen und gebügelt und es sah wirklich aus wie neu. Merlin befühlte das weiche Material mit seinen Fingern und fragte sich, wie sich solche Markenkleidung wohl tragen ließe...eigentlich interessierte ihn so was nicht. Eigentlich wollte er nur wissen, wie sich Arthur mit diesem Hemd gefühlt hatte.  
Mit zwei schnellen Schritten war er an seiner Zimmertür und schloss sie wohlweislich ab, bevor er sich seinen eigenen Hoodie über den Kopf zog. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann faltete er das Hemd auseinander und zog es sich über.  
Er kam sich...komisch vor. Er stand hier inmitten seines (mal wieder) unaufgeräumten Zimmers und trug Arthurs Hemd. Das war eher etwas, was Paare machten, wenn sie spontan beim anderen übernachtet hatten und keine Kleidung mitgebracht hatten...

Das mentale Image von Arthur und ihm als Paar ließ ihm zwar ein Kribbeln über die Haut laufen, veranlasste ihn aber auch, das Hemd schnell wieder auszuziehen und vorsichtig wieder zusammenzulegen.  
Er hatte das gerade nicht wirklich getan, oder...? Peinlich berührt schlüpfte er wieder in seinen Lieblingspulli und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. An Arbeiten war nicht mehr zu denken.

Inzwischen war eine Woche vergangen und Arthur dachte schon gar nicht mehr an den Vorfall im Albion zurück, oder an sein Hemd.  
Wie gesagt er hatte einen vollen (leider nicht-begehbaren) Kleiderschrank und hatte keine Ahnung, das andernorts sich Merlin so eingehend mit seinem Kleidungsstück befasste...  
Vermutlich hätte er unbeholfen darüber gelacht. 

Arthur hatte das Ausgehen fürs erste sein lassen, als sein Vorhaben eher zu einem Fiasko geworden war, von dem er Leon am nächsten Tag erzählte, als sie sich gemeinsam ein Football-Spiel ansahen.  
Manchaster United gegen eine auswärtige Mannschaft.

Natürlich hatten sie Karten für die Loge und konnten das ganze Spielfeld geräumig überblicken.  
Es war lustig mitanzusehen, wie Leon, der sonst eigentlich ein stiller Charakter war, bei einem Torschuss und konsequentem Angriff abging... mehr als zweimal schon war er in seinem Stuhl halb aufgestanden - aber Arthur bekam davon nichts mit. Er stand schon lange und bellte in voller Lautstärke dem Stürmer ihrer Mannschaft Befehle zu wie ein Kommandeur, die gleichwohl offensichtlich wie anmaßend waren.  
Aber die beiden waren mit ihrem Enthusiasmus hier nicht alleine und darum störte es niemanden in den Reihen.  
Manchmal musste Leon grinsend denken, das Arthur einen ganz passablen Coach abgeben würde - und das nicht nur aufs Gym bezogen.

In der Pause, kurz vor der zweiten Halbzeit vibrierte Arthurs Handy und er klickte unkonzentriert, mit halbem Auge auf dem Spielfeld auf die Read-Taste.  
Eine unbekannte Nummer.  
Arthur runzelte die Stirn.

"Hey... ich mein hallo. Ich hab dein Hemd. Also ich habs gereinigt und würde es dir bringen, wenn du willst. Wenn nicht, kann ich es Lance geben, der es dann Gwaine gibt, oder direkt dir, wenn dir das lieber ist..  
-Merlin"

Perplex blinzelte Arthur auf den Bildschirm hinab.  
Zwei Fragen: Woher hatte Merlin seine Nummer und wieso kümmerte sich jemand so dermaßen um ein dämliches Hemd? (Und wie konnte jemand bitte genauso unzusammenhängend tippen, wie er sprach? Aber das wäre dann Frage nummer drei gewesen).  
Arthur starrte weiter auf die SMS hinab.  
Die letzte Zeit hatte er gar nicht mehr an den Whiskey-Unfall gedacht und folglich auch nicht an Merlin.  
Und das kam ihm jetz so dämlich und bescheuert vor, das er nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte.

Bevor Leon ihn anstieß, das das Spiel weiterging.  
Arthur lehnte sich zurück und während sie wieder gebannt zusahen tippte er ein paar unkonzentrierte Worte als rasche Antwort.

"Kk, wenn du willst. Ich wohn Lancaster Alley 28, das ist in Mayfair. Bye, Arthur"

Ein Klicke auf 'send' und sie standen wieder, anfeuernde Rufe und einen höhnischen Pfiff durch zwei Finger von Arthur, als ein Spieler gefoult wurde, vom Spielgeschehen entfernt.

Merlin hatte lange mit sich gerungen, ob er Arthur jetzt anrufen sollte oder nicht. Er hatte die leise Befürchtung, dass Arthur sofort wieder auflegen würde, wenn er merkte wen er da am Apparat hatte. Der Grund, warum er sich dann doch für eine SMS entschieden hatte, war der, dass er seiner Stimme nicht wirklich zutraute zu funktionieren.

Als wenige Minuten nach seiner SMS auch noch eine (positive!!) Antwort gab, konnte Merlin nicht anders, als glücklich vor sich hinzugrinsen. Wenn man es so sehen wollte, hatte er gerade die Adresse seines Schwarms herausbekommen.  
Arthurs Hemd lag doch eine ganze Weile sorgsam zusammengefaltet auf Merlins Schreibtisch, er hatte dafür extra Platz gemacht. Aber irgendwie kam ihm das jetzt ein bisschen blöd vor...einfach nur mit dem Hemd bei Arthur aufzukreuzen.  
Also überlegte er...er kannte weder Arthurs Hobbies noch sonst irgendwelche Vorlieben? Mochte Arthur Schokolade? Vielleicht Kuchen?  
Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. Er selbst mochte Kuchen, musste ja nicht heißen, dass Arthur ihn mochte...und selbst wenn wahrscheinlich nur den eines Konditeurs, wohingegen Merlin mit den Billigvarianten vorlieb nehmen mussten. 

Nach einigen verworfenen Ideen blieb sein Blick jedoch an seinem Bücherregal hängen - genauer gesagt an 'le morte d'arthur - the adventures of king arthur and the knights of the round table'. Und da kam ihm die zündende Idee. Mit einem Armstreich war sein Schreibtisch leer und Merlin machte sich ans Werk.

Zwei Tage später lief er also leicht verwirrt durch die Straßen Londons und versuchte die Lancaster Alley zu finden. Er hatte sich extra mit google maps eine Karte angesehen, damit er wusste, wo er hinmusste, trotzdem artete das ganze in einer Suchaktion aus. Dank der freundlichen Auskunft von mehreren Passanten hatte es Merlin am späten Nachmittag endlich zu Arthur geschafft.  
Zumindest war das die richtige Adresse...wohnte Arthur wirklich in diesem Luxusviertel?  
Eigentlich passte das zu ihm, dachte sich Merlin, als er mit großen Augen Arthurs Nachnamen auf den eleganten Türschildern suchte.  
Kurz zögerte er - er kam sich hier einfach so falsch vor - doch dann drückte er Arthurs Hemd und die kleine Überraschung fester an sich und klingelte, um kurz darauf mit dem typischen Summen der Tür belohnt zu werden.

Zumindest stand er schon mal im Foyer. Dieses Gebäude wirkte allein schon viel luxuriöser als das Haus, das Will, Lance und er ihr Heim nannten...  
Kurz schielte Merlin zum Aufzug hinüber. Arthur hatte nie erwähnt in welcher Etage er wohnte und deswegen wollte er auch nicht anrufen...also nahm er kurzerhand die Treppe.  
Hätte er gewusst, dass Arthur fast ganz oben wohnte, hätte er wohl doch lieber in die Handykosten investiert.  
Nach der gefühlten 4731 Treppe kam Merlin schließlich schwer atmend in Arthurs Stockwerk an.

Arthur war gerade in der Küche und räumte die kaum gefüllte Spülmaschine aus, sein after-dinner Bier neben dem aufgeklappten Laptop auf dem Tisch im Wohnzimmer.  
Als es klingelte stellte er überrascht das Glas, was er gerade in der Hand hielt auf der Theke ab und trocknete sich die Hände an einem Tuch bevor er zur Tür kam und einen interessierten Blick durch den Spion warf.

Besuch, den er nicht bestellt hatte, war eher ungewöhnlich...  
aber Merlins markantes Gesicht leicht dumm verzerrt durch den Türspion wirkte auch nicht.. gewöhnlicher.  
Arthur starrte.  
Und dunkel erinnerte er sich an ihren kurzen abstrusen SMS Austausch.  
Oh Gott, hatte der andere das wirklich ernst gemeint...

Mit einem Schlucken und einem Achselzucken öffnete Arthur die Tür und lehnte sich betont lässig in den Rahmen als er Merlin - offensichtlich nervös und übertrieben keuchend (von was?) - musterte.  
"Oh, hi Merlin?" Arthurs Augenbraue hob sich, als ob sie sich ehrlich wundere, das der andere tatsächlich hergekommen war.  
"Wie kommst du her?"

Die Frage war offensichtlich.. zu fuß. Der Schwarzhaarige sah so dermaßen durch den Wind und erschöpft aus das Arthur sich hart ein grinsen verbeissen musste. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das kleinen Päckchen in Merlins Händen.  
"Ehr, ist das für mich?"

Merlin holte noch ein paar Mal tief Luft, nickte jedoch schon Mal um Arthurs Frage zu bejahen.  
Jetzt, wo er wusste, in welchem Stock Arthur wohnte, war der Aufzug in seiner Achtung weit gestiegen...natürlich vorausgesetzt dem Fall, dass er noch mal herkam. Wieso dachte er auch an so was?

"Err...ja. Dein Hemd...war doch schmutzig.", fing er an zu stammeln. "Dank Gwen ist es wieder wie neu. Es ist sogar gebügelt!", fügte er hinzu als sei das etwas ganz besonderes.  
Arthur sah ihn etwas skeptisch an, doch Merlin ließ sich nicht beirren.  
"Also...hier.", meinte er und hielt Arthur die Tüte hin. Diesmal nahm Arthur das Hemd sogar an (war ja auch seines), schien aber keine Anstalten zu machen, auch direkt rein zu gucken. Merlin war fast schon ein bisschen enttäuscht...  
Doch von Arthurs Seite kam auch nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Blond gerade an Smalltalk mit dem Kellner seiner Stammkneipe interessiert war.

"Nun ja, dann...", sagte Merlin und scharrte mit dem Fuß über den Boden. "...sollte ich wohl wieder gehen?"  
Es sollte eine Aussage sein, klang aber eher wie eine unsichere Frage.  
"Also dann....bye."  
Schließlich riss sich Merlin von Arthur los und lief Richtung Aufzug. Was hatte er erwartet? Dass Arthur ihn wegen eines Hemdes, die er wahrscheinlich eh zuhauf besaß, überschwänglich begrüßen würde?  
Er war ein Idiot...hatte sich wieder viel zu viele Gedanken und Hoffnungen gemacht.  
Seufzend drückte er den Aufzugknopf.

Arthur war schon ein Stück in der Tür zurückgetreten, als er mit der Hand in die Tüte griff. Nicht das er bezweifelte, das Merlin wirklich hergekommen war, nur um ihm sein Hemd wiederzubringen...  
Da stießen seine Finger auf ein Stück Papier neben dem Hemd und er zog es verwundert hervor.  
Hatte Merlin die Reinigungsrechnung....

Perplex starrte der Blonde auf die Zeichnung, die er stattdessen in diesem Moment in Händen hielt. Es war nichts großartiges, ein DIN A5 Blatt, vermutlich aus einem Notizblock gerissen, aber die Zeichnung darauf.. war so skurril wie technisch beeindruckend.  
Ein Bleistift-Kohle-Scribble: Mehrere Männer in Rüstung und Waffen um eine runde Tafel.. und der Kerl ganz oben im besten Spot hatte gravierende Ähnlichkeit mit seinerwenigkeit.

Ok, das jemand Anspielungen auf seinen, zugegeben wirklich, altmodischen Namen machte, war nicht neu - die Form jedoch sehr.  
Aber Arthur beeindruckte die Technik... die Strichführung war wirklich gekonnt.  
Talent. Etwas anderes fiel ihm dazu nicht ein.

Doch.  
"Merlin? Wait!" rief Arthur in den Gang, Richtung Lift um die Ecke. Sie waren ziemlich weit oben aber vielleicht war es trotzdem schon zu spät...  
Da tauchte nach einem kurzen Moment Merlins fragendes, unsicheres Gesicht wieder auf und Arthur senkte kurz peinlich berührt den Blick, auf das Bild in seiner Hand.  
"Ahm, willst du reinkommen? Kurz auf nen Drink oder so?"  
Er trat einen Schritt zurück und nickte auffordend in den Flur, als Merlin ein Gesicht machte, als hätte nicht richtig gehört und keine Anstalten machte, sich direkt zu bewegen.

Hatte er wirklich richtig gehört? Arthur hatte ihn in seine Wohnung eingeladen? Merlin war kurz versucht nachzufragen, doch Arthurs auffordernde Geste war mehr als eindeutig.  
Sein typisches Grinsen breitete sich über sein Gesicht aus, als er fröhlich den Flur zurücklief.  
"Gerne!", sagte er, kaum zu überhören, wie gerne er das machen würde. Dass er und Alkohol keine so gute Idee war, das ignorierte er in dem Moment. Wann würde er nochmal die Chance hierzu bekommen?

Arthur ging voran, blieb aber an der Tür stehen, um Merlin einzulassen. Dieser staunte schon im Eingangsbereich nicht schlecht. Wo bei ihm zuhause ein Chaos an Jacken und Schuhen herrschte, die da abgestellt wurden, wo eben gerade Platz war, war Arthurs Wohnung sehr ordentlich. Einige Jacken (vermutlich wieder Designerklamotten, vermutete Merlin) hingen an einer Garderobe, darunter ordentlich auf einem silbernen Schuhbänkchen aufgereiht tadellos saubere Schuhe. Als Merlin in den großen Spiegel daneben blickte, kam er sich irgendwie schäbig vor, mit seiner Jacke, die ihm eigentlich eine Nummer zu groß war und seinen Chucks, die auch schon nicht mehr das neueste Modell waren.

Dennoch zog er höflich Schuhe und Jacke aus und verräumte seine Sachen sogar ordentlich. Was für ein Unterschied zu zuhause!  
Arthur war derweil schon durch eine Tür verschwunden, von der Merlin annahm, dass sie wohl in den Wohnbereich führen würde. Unsicher folgte er und spätestens als von Arhur ein 'Wo bleibst du denn?' kam, riss er sich aus seiner Starre los und tappste ins Wohnzimmer.  
Merlin blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen.  
Der Raum war groß, sehr groß und ging vom Wohnbereich direkt in eine offene Küche über. Der Raum war lichtdurchflutet, was durch die großen, bis zum Boden gehenden Fenster selbstverständlich war. Wenn Merlin das richtig sah, hatte Arthur sogar einen eigenen Balkon!  
Der Raum selbst hätte auch irgendein Edelhotel sein können: Schrank, Tisch, Couchgarnitur - alles war farblich perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt und ließ Merlin sofort an diese gestellten Bilder aus Baumarktkatalogen denken.

Der riesige Fernseher, den Arthur sein eigen nannte, musste ein halbes Vermögen gekostet haben...anders als ihr kleines Uralt-Gerät, das langsam den Geist aufgab.  
An den Wänden hingen ein paar Bilder - ohne Zweifel von renommierten Künstlern - und Merlin bekam den Eindruck, dass hier alles samt und sonders ausgesucht war. Er fragte sich nur, ob das wirklich Arthur gewesen war.

"Schön hast du's hier.", war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel, als er etwas verloren im Raum stand und sich umguckte. Gott, diese Couch sah so edel aus, dass er befürchtete sie schmutzig zu machen, wenn er sich setzte.

Arthur beobachtet Merlin mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
Er sah doch etwas verloren in dem riesigen Zimmer aus und Arthur was sich sicher dass Merlin hier alleine vermutlich verloren gegangen wäre.  
"Kaffe, Tee, Bier, Sekt, Schorle, Softdrinks... was willst du trinken?"  
Als Merlin ihm nur mit einem etwas uneloquenten "Ääh" als Platzhalter für eine Denkpause antwortete blieb Arthur in der Küche stehen und drehte sich zu dem anderen herum.  
Wartend.  
Und etwas irritiert... etwas.

"Oder ich hätte auch roten Burgunder." Merlin starrte und Arthur fügt ein erklärendes "Rotwein" hinzu.

Geez.. das war schwieriger als gedacht.  
Arthur hatte die kleine Zeichnung auf den Tresen in der Küche abgelegt, wo er beim Getränkeeinschenken darauf blicken konnte.  
Und da Merlin sich offensichtlich nicht entscheiden konnte zauberte Arthur schließlich eine Gekühlte Flasche Cola aus dem Kühlschrank und dazu zwei Gläser.  
Damit in der einen Hand, die Flasche und die Zeichnung in der anderen, kam er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab, bevor er sich auf die Couch niederließ - die Merlin scheinbar immer noch nicht für sich entdeckt hatte- und tippte etwas auf dem Laptop herum, bevor er ihn ausschaltete und zuklappte.

Der Blonde schenkte ihnen beiden ein und während er einen Schluck nahm, besah er sich das Bild noch einmal prüfend, auf Armeslänge entfernt.  
"Ehm.. ich wollte mich entschuldigen, für letzten Samstag, wegen dem Whiskey. Ich hab überreagiert."  
Arthurs Augen lagen auf dem Bild, so hatte er einen Vorwand, Merlin bei seiner Entschuldigung nicht direkt ansehen zu müssen.  
"Und das hier.. ist wirklich ausgezeichnet. Meine ich wirklich.“

Merlin hatte vieles erwartet. Dass Arthur ihn gar nicht erst reinlassen würde. Dass er ihn wegen des Hemdes auslachen würde. Ja sogar die Option, dass Arthur das Hemd im Anschluss verbrennen würde, hatte er nicht ausgeschlossen.  
Stattdessen entschuldigte er sich und lobte ihn auch noch. Merlin war jetzt vollends verwirrt.

Um Zeit zu schinden setzte er sich jetzt doch (allerdings darauf bedacht, nicht zu nah bei Arthur zu sitzen) und nahm etwas von seiner Cola. Limo war eindeutig besser als Alkohol.

"Danke...", meinte er und freute sich insgeheim wie ein Schneekönig darüber, dass Arthur seine kleine Zeichnung so gut gefiel. Er hatte befürchtet, dass Arthur a) einen zu auserlesenen Kunstgeschmack hatte, wenn man nach den Bildern hier ging oder b) die Anspielung auf seinen Namen schon so oft gehört hatte, dass er es einfach satt hatte.  
Merlin ging es ähnlich und auch Lance wurde sehr häufig gefragt, ob sein voller Name denn Lancelot sei. Und Wortwitze mit seiner 'Lanze' waren natürlich vorprogrammiert.

"Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Dachte schon, du magst es nicht...du weißt ja, wir haben beide Namen, die geradezu dazu prädestiniert sind, sich darüber lustig zu machen. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie oft ich schon gefragt wurde, wo ich denn meinen spitzen Hut und meinen Zauberstab gelassen habe."  
Er brachte ein schiefes Grinsen zustande. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sein Name einmal einen so guten Gesprächsaufhänger abgeben würde.

Diesmal musste Arthur lachen, die Zeichnung fest zwischen drei Fingern.  
"Hah, ich wollte es ja nicht sagen, aber eigentlich bist du selber wirklich nicht in der Position, Witze über seltsame Namen zu machen. Du kennst das Sprichwort: Wer im Glashaus sitzt...?"  
Amüsiert grinsend nahm er noch einen Schluck und nickte auf die kleine Zeichnung von sich selbst.  
"Aber, gut getroffen. Die... Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und alles."

Neben ihm machte Merlin einen komischen Laut, den er an seiner Cola erstickte und Arthur überbrückte den unbeholfenen Moment mit einem Schluck seinerseits.  
"Nein ich meins ernst.. die Strichführung und alles, Schattierungen.. ehr, hast du mal über ein Kunststudium nachgedacht?"  
Arthur wunderte sich leise, warum Merlin im philosophischen Trackt der Uni herumhing und dort irgendetwas mit 80% Frauenanteil studierte (was er bei anderen Kumpanen, allen voran Gwaine irgendwie noch verstanden hätte, aber Merlin stand nicht auf Frauen) - und hier wurde ganz offensichtlich ein Talent verschwendet...

Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte früher ganz gerne gezeichnet, aus Spaß und nur für sich. Die einzigen, die seine Bilder je wirklich zu Gesicht bekommen hatten, waren seine Mutter und Will gewesen.

"Nein, hab ich nicht.", antwortete er und sah zu Arthur. Es freute ihn, dass der andere so ehrliches Interesse an seinem Bild zeigte.  
"Es ist mehr...ein Hobby."  
Eigentlich hatte er, bevor er sich an der Uni eingeschrieben hatte, schon geschaut, was kunsttechnisch so angeboten wurde. Aber die Anforderungen waren sehr hoch gewesen und es gab nur sehr wenig Plätze für unglaublich viele Bewerber. Da hatte Merlin beschlossen, lieber nur für sich selbst und Auserwählte zu zeichnen. Vielleicht war es auch besser so, wenn er seine Kunst nicht ständig bewerten lassen musste. Wenn es denn Kunst war.

"Außerdem hat ein Kunststudium nicht wirklich Zukunft,oder? Okay, mein jetziges eigentlich auch nicht, also ein Eigentor..."

Arthur hätte Merlin aus einem Impuls heraus die privatgeführte londoner Artschool empfohlen - dort waren sie weniger wählerisch, wenn das Geld stimmte - bis ihm einfiel, das das für Merlin wohl nicht in Frage kam.  
So entstand eine kleine Pause, in der Arthur sich stattdessen eine passende Antwort überlegte, die seine ehrliche Meinung zwar wiedergab, aber Merlin nicht vor den Kopf stieß.

"Mh, weiß nicht. Wenn du das machst, woran du Spaß hast, kann es keine verschwendete Zeit sein, oder?"  
Arthur verdrängte die Bilder von BWL Lesungen und seinem Job als Trainer au contraire aus seine Kopf und leerte sein Glas.

Irgendwie.. brauchte er jetzt ein Bier.  
Aber anstatt in die Küche zurückzugehen, präsentierte er Merlin den vollen Umfang seiner Dekadenz und enthüllte ihm einen Augenblick später eine stilsichere Minibar in der Ecke des Raumes.  
Dort zog er ein Guiness aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank und öffnete es mit einem leisen Zischen.  
".. Hast du dir dein Studium denn wenigsten selbst ausgesucht, oder...?"  
Arthur wusste nichts von Merlins familiären Umständen, also ließ er einen verbalen Platzhalter und kehrte zu Merlin auf die Couch zurück.  
Dass der andere ihm großzügig Platz machte, quittierte er mit einem unauffälligen Schmunzeln.

Bei der Minibar wurden Merlins Augen groß. Er hatte diese Dinger unter 'unglaublich cool aber auch unglaublich teuer' abgespeichert und dass jemand einfach eine Minibar im Wohnzimmer hatte, war für ihn irgendwie verrückt. Arthur spielte definitiv in einer anderen Liga als er.

"J-ja, schon.", sagte Merlin. Er war überrascht ob Arthurs Interesse an seiner Person. Das hier hatte er wirklich nicht erwartet. Vielleicht wurde das ja noch eine richtige Unterhaltung?

"Meine Mutter hat selber nie studiert...und sie wollte, dass wenigstens ich die Chance dazu habe. Naja, und da ich schon seit ich klein war gern gelesen habe...bin ich jetzt bei Literaturwissenschaften gelandet.", schloss er seine Erklärung.  
Seine Mutter war so stolz auf ihn gewesen, als er am Tag der Immatrikulation nach Hause gekommen war, dass sie ihm sogar seinen Lieblingskuchen gebacken hatte. Selbst wenn sich herausgestellt hatte, dass er nicht nur lesen konnte was er wollte und die meisten Texte von einem objektiv-wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt aus betrachten musste, er würde das Studium durchziehen - seiner Mutter zuliebe.

"Und wie sieht es bei dir aus?", wollte er als nächstes wissen.  
Was er von seinen diversen Internetquellen wusste, war, dass Artur wohl mit seinem Vater nicht das gleiche Glück gehabt hatte wie Merlin mit seiner Mutter...

Von Arthur kam ein abfällig, zischender ich-will-nicht-wirklich-darüber-reden Laut und seine verhältnismäßig gute Laune schien von einem Moment auf den anderen verflogen.  
Es schien zu reichen, das auch nur der Gedanke auf seinen Vater und das Studium fiel.  
Und vermutlich hätte er das Gespräch normalerweise auch an diese Stelle abgebrochen und sich über irgendetwas lustig gemacht, aber jetzt saß Merlin hier, auf seiner Couch, auf seine Einladung.. und außerdem hatte Arthur ein Bier.  
Nach ein paar Schlucken würde er die Sache lockerer sehen.

Und es half.  
"Naja, wie sieht es bei mir aus", begann er. "Ich liebe Sport und am liebsten wäre ich Trainer geworden und hätte das studiert, that's about it. Aber mein Vater - den du sicher kennst wenn du auch nur einmal ein Gebäude der Pendragon Industries von Außen gesehen hast - will davon nichts wissen, um es gelinde zu formulieren."  
Selbstverständlich waren Merlin die omnipräsenten Bankgebäude überall in London mit dem scharlachroten Drachen als Emblem bekannt - die Reichtümer Englands lagerte wohl auf deren gesammelten Konten.

Arthur wusst gar nicht, wieso er Merlin das so leichtfertig erzählte. Sicher konnte es nicht nur an dem Bier liegen. Aber der andere sah ihn so offen - und wirklich interessiert - an, das Arthur einfach weitererzählte.  
"BLW ist Knochenarbeit wenn du dich nicht für Märkte und Preise und Bankwesen und Personalmanagement interessieren kannst. Aber ich komm' klar."  
Er grinste schräg und es wirkte unecht. "Du weißt ja das ich nebenher noch im Gym arbeite... somit lässt sich's aushalten."

Arthur nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der schwarzen Dose, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, als er daran vorbei zu Merlin blinzelte und ihn offen ansah.

"Das klingt echt ziemlich kompliziert...", gab Merlin zu. "Ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit zurechtkommen würde."  
Das klang alles sehr trocken und er bewunderte Arthur, dass er das so locker durchzog. Dass er da einen Ausgleich brauchte, wunderte ihn auch nicht und Arthurs Figur kam sicher auch nicht von alleine.

"Und das Fitnesscenter kenn ich. Da geht Lance ja auch immer hin, wenn er mit seinen Tanzkursen fertig ist."  
Dass er selbst schon öfter wegen Arthur davor gestanden hatte, sagte er jetzt lieber nicht...  
Er leerte seine Cola und sah sich noch mal in dem großen Wohnzimmer um.

"Hier sieht's ganz anders aus als bei uns.", bemerkte er dann. "Alles so...edel." Im Moment fiel ihm einfach kein besseres Wort ein.  
"Dagegen ist unsere Wohnung die reinste Müllkippe...ohne Lance wären wir verloren.", scherzte er. "Lance ist so was wie die gute Seele in unserem Männerhaushalt. Er kann auch am besten kochen."  
Merlin plauderte fröhlich drauflos, und da Arthur und Lance ja auch befreundet waren, schien Arthur sich über die neuen Details über seinen Freund köstlich zu amüsieren. Wenn man jemanden nur aus dem Fitnessstudio kannte, war es vermutlich schwer, ihn sich mit Schürze vorzustellen...

Arthur zuckte die Achseln, ohne wirklich aufzusehen. Für ihn war all das hier nichts besonderes. Es war so gesehen ein kleines Abbild seines Elternhauses mit all seinem Prunk und Arthur wusste gar nicht, wie man anders leben konnte.  
Außer den leichten Flair von WG den Arthur genossen hatte, als Morgana mit hier wohnte...

"Naja die Einrichtung ist... edel, um es plump zu sagen. Wenn man Geld hat, muss man es irgendwie ausgeben, oder?"  
Er nickte auf die Couch unter ihnen beiden. "Schätze mal, wie viel?"

Merlin wollte nicht wirklich darauf antworten, das war klar zu sehen. Gott wurde der Kerl jetzt etwa rot darüber...?  
Geez.  
Arthur grinste in sein Bier und meinte gelangweilt "Ist Echtleder, aus Italien das Teil. 1,9 wars glaub ich..."  
Als Merlin in seinen Drink prustete grinste Arthur ihm gutmütig zu.  
Um ehrlich zu sein hätte er die verdammte Couch sofort hergegeben, zusammen mit dem High-Dfinition Flat-TV, den High-End-Eierkochen und dem Schlag-mich-tot-ich-bin-teuer-Toaster in der Küche, hätte Morgana sich bereit erklärt, wieder einzuziehen. Auch wenn seine Halbschwester zu 80% Ironie von sich gab, wenn sie den Mund öffnete, war ihm das Gespräch mit ihr immer noch lieber als Fernzusehen.

"Mach den Mund wieder zu, das sieht leicht dämlich aus", informierte Arthur Merlin, nachdem er ihm selbst eine Chance gegeben hatte es zu bemerken. Und wieder fand Arthur dieses amüsierte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
Hmm...

Als Merlin von ihrem Haushalt erzählte und von Lance im Besonderen dachte Arthur an den Tag, als er die drei in dem Cafe gesehen hatte. Etwas... merkwürdig war diese Dreier-WG-Konstellation-whatever ja schon, aber direkt nachzufragen..?  
Natürlich tat Arthur (mit Bier) es.  
"Also ihr drei lebt zusammen... erm, darf man fragen wie lange schon.. oder eher: warum? Ich meine, würd es nicht eher Sinn machen, wenn du dir alleine mit Will ne Bude nimmst?"

Merlin versuchte sich von dem ganzen Prunk nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Immerhin hatte er keinen Grund, sich zu verstecken, oder? Will, Lance und er kamen super über die Runden ohne dass jedes Küchengerät einen Markenaufkleber trug.

"Seit die Uni angefangen hat!", informierte ihn Merlin. "Davor hab ich zuhause gewohnt, Will auch, ein paar Häuser weiter. Wir sind quasi Sandkastenfreunde. Lance kam erst später dazu, doch wir verstehen uns alle drei bestens! Zum Pendeln wär es zur Uni zu weit und zu teuer, also haben wir hier eine WG aufgemacht."  
Es war komisch, jemanden so offen darüber zu erzählen. Seit er hier war hatte sich irgendwie niemand nach seiner Wohnsituation erkundigt...WGs waren für Studenten normal.

"Und wieso sollte ich mit Will allein...oh."  
Noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende führen konnte, ging ihm ein Licht auf. Was er befürchtet hatte, stimmte also: Arthur dachte wirklich, dass Will und er nicht nur Freunde, sondern mehr waren.  
"Ich glaub, du hast da was missverstanden...", sagte er, wieder rot um die Nase werdend.  
"Will und ich sind kein Paar. Er ist ein sehr guter, treuer Freund, aber mehr ist da nicht."

Er versuchte aus Arthurs Reaktion irgendetwas zu lesen - vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Erleichterung? - doch er kannte Arthur einfach nicht gut genug. 

"Demnach bin ich noch zu haben." Zwinker.  
Verdammt, hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt?? Er sollte lernen zu denken, bevor er den Mund aufmachte. Verdammte verbale Inkontinenz...  
Wieso konnte er es auch nicht lassen? Das Gespräch lief so gut und er musste wieder anfangen, Arthur anzubaggern - nicht sehr gekonnt, wohlgemerkt.

Arthur blinzelte, wirklich perplex, auf sein Bier.  
Oh.  
Ok... falsche Schlussfolgerung.  
Merlin war also NICHT mit Will zusammen. Aber dieser eventuell mit Lance?  
Arthur beschloss, keine weiteren Schlüsse zu ziehen, um weitere Fehler zu vermeiden.  
Vermutlich waren die drei doch einfach ganz normaler Kerle, die sich während des Studiums eine Wohnung teilten.

Keine Ahnung, warum Arthur das ganze so fantasieren ließ. Musste an diesem dämlichen Cowboy-Film liegen. Hätte er doch besser abgeschaltet.

Merlins unsubtile Äußerung hörte er nur am Rande und verstand sie als Scherz. Und entsprechend grinste er darauf.  
"Ahja, okay. Da ich auch keine Freundin hab, wie du ja seit Samstag weißt, sind wir wohl beide Junggesellen."  
Er nahm einen amüsierten Schluck und musterte Merlin, der etwas seltsame Ausdruck in dessen Augen entging ihm.

"Okay, dann schätze ich hat Will einfach nur so 'ne Macke, wie er auf mich los gegangen ist?"  
Arthur wog den Kopf, es sollte durchaus Leute geben, die Fremde in ihrem Haus nicht mochten... auch wenn Wills Reaktion ausgesprochen übertrieben gewesen war.

Merlin musste schlucken. Natürlich wusste er, warum Will so überaus gereizt auf Arthur reagiert hatte. Ob Will jetzt wirklich eifersüchtig war oder ob da nur sein Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber Merlin hervorkam war zwar unklar, aber nachdem Will ihn geküsst hatte, schloss Merlin auch ersteres nicht aus.  
Die Erinnerung daran ließ ihn gleich wieder rot werden.

"Will ist eigentlich voll in Ordnung, wirklich.", beteuerte er. "Er...sieht dich wohl irgendwie als Bedrohung an."  
Als Arthur ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf, überlegte Merlin kurz, ob er weiterreden sollte oder das Thema auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Ein bisschen fühlte es sich wie Verrat an Will an...andererseits waren sie _kein_ Paar und Will hatte nicht darüber zu bestimmen, mit wem sich Merlin in seiner Freizeit abgab.

"Er denkt, dass..." Er atmete noch mal tief durch.  
"Ich denke, er ist ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Ich...find dich nun mal nett und er hat da wohl etwas viel reininterpretiert. Ich entschuldige mich noch mal für ihn, das ist normalerweise echt nicht seine Art."  
Merlin griff noch mal nach der Colaflasche und schüttete sich etwas ein. Dieses Gespräch wurde mit jeder Minute...merkwürdiger. 

Arthur konnte nicht verhindern, das in diesem Moment bei ihm halb der Groschen fiel. Und er rot wurde. Zumindest ein wenig warm im Gesicht.  
"Erm..", rieb er sich den Nacken, das Bier fest in der anderen Hand.  
"O..kay. Eifersüchtig. Cool. Ich meine... muss er nicht?"  
Arthur rang nach Worten - und kam sich dabei in diesem Augenblick so merkwürdig vor.  
Wie war das Gespräch in diese Richtung geraten?  
Eigentlich konnte es ihm doch auch egal sein, worüber sich Will sich echauffierte.. der strange Kerl.

Arthur beschloss, die unbeholfene Situation mit Humor zu nehmen. War ja schön, dass Merlin ihn.. nett fand.  
"Hm, danke, schätz ich. Auch wenn du mich letzten Samstag vermutlich nicht mehr soo nett gefunden hat", grinste er in sein Bier und Merlin aus leicht glitzernden Augen an.

Ein wenig hantierte Arthur mit der Bierdose in der Hand herum, aus einem leisen Impuls heraus hätte er ihr Gesprächsthema gerne geändert. Hm..

"Hey, aber ich finde wirklich du solltest dich mehr auf Zeichnen festlegen. Hast Talent."  
Arthur überlegte, ob er jemandem im Bekanntenkreis seines Vater hatte, der sich für Kunst interessiert und Merlin eventuell sponsern konnte...

"Dann danke auch hier?", sagte Merlin und sprang sofort auf den Zug auf. So sehr er auch wollte, dass Arthur wusste, wie gerne er ihn genauer kennenlernen wollte, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er hier gerade mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. Der Themenwechsel kam ihm demnach sehr entgegen.

Er starrte auf sein Colaglas als sei das etwas besonderes, doch eigentlich wusste er nicht, was er mit diesem Lob anfangen sollte. Will sah sich seine Zeichnungen an und auch Lance hatte das ein oder andere Bild gesehen, denn Merlin tendierte dazu sie nicht immer sofort wegzuräumen. Doch so offenkundiges Interesse war neu.

"Bisher finden sich die meisten meiner Zeichnungen wohl auf irgendwelchen langweiligen Unitexten.", gab er leicht verlegen zu. Vielleicht passte er nicht immer so gut auf, wie er es eigentlich tun sollte...  
"Außerdem sind die meisten Kunstschulen ziemlich teuer...und ich will nicht, dass jeder Strich, den ich mache, gleich bewertet wird. Es würde einfach etwas verloren gehen, wenn jedes Bild bewertet oder sogar verkauft würde, findest du nicht?"

Das klang jetzt sogar halbwegs plausibel. Vielleicht versuchte er dadurch aber auch nur seine Nervosität zu überspielen...er hatte sich auch einfach nicht getraut, sich für ein Kunststudium zu bewerben. Kunststudenten waren Allround-Talente, mussten sämtliche Materialien beherrschen und sämtliche Genres. Etwas, das Merlin sich auch einfach nicht zutraute.

"So zeichne ich für mich selbst und für ein paar Auserwählte.", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.  
Naja, ob man es also Ehre bezeichnen konnte, von einem Hobbykünstler ein Bild zu bekommen, war wieder eine andere Frage.


End file.
